Reality Viewing: Naruto the Charming Assassin Charmer
by Curious Kitsune654
Summary: Once again one of Lala's inventions is on the fritz, only this time it had a much more interesting affect then just the usual explosion. Done with the permission of Fairy tail dragon slayer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or To Love Ru franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Charming Assassin Charmer

-Chapter 1-

"Lala, what are you to the TV?" An orange haired teen boy asked both curiously and nervously as he watched a beautiful pink haired girl with a long devil's tail sticking out her rear and wearing an odd cosplay like outfit fiddle with around with the innards of a flat-screen. This was Rito, a clumsy accident-prone boy with a heart of gold, and Lala, a somewhat naive mechanical genius princess from another planet and Rito's self-proclaimed fiance.

"And when can we get back to our movie?" A young brown-haired girl asked from her seat next to a blonde girl with an emotionless face, and a pair of younger almost identical pinkettes, all four of which had various snacks and drinks in hand. These were Mikan, Rito's responsible younger sister, Yami, galactic renowned assassin, Momo and Nana, the little twin sisters of Lala.

All of four of them were seated on two different beds in a large bedroom that was split themed, one half being plant themed while the other was animal themed.

"Yeah, it was actually starting to be scary finally." Momo said with a frown while popping a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth.

"Hold on, I'm almost done!" Lala said as she made a few more tweaks to the circuits in her hands before rapidly reassembling the television in just a few seconds. Once she was done, she backed away with a wide grin. "Tada~! I give you View-View-Future-Kun!"

The previously normal looking flat-screen was now extremely futuristic looking with sleek curved edges and a fancy white frame with a spiral engraving on the top.

"Okay, I'm probably going to regret asking this, but what does it do?" Mikan asked curiously, getting the bubbly teen to bounce excitedly.

"It shows us the future!" Lala exclaimed while pulling out a remote from… somewhere and pointing it at the screen, causing a video of an older Lala and Rito snuggling under the shade of a tree to pop up on the screen.

"Now we can see how our lives are going to turn out! Look it even tells us how things came to be!" She said while gesturing to a pop up page on the side, which showed the 'current' history and brief information of her and the orange-haired boy in the image. "Aw look Rito-kun, this is our second anniversary date!"

"Uh… not that that doesn't sound very tempting and all, but isn't looking into the future kinda risky?" Nana asked with a tilted head.

"Yeah, something about altering the timeline or time paradox crud that scientists and sci-fi people always love to rant about." Momo said even as her eyes kept flickering towards the tv with a longing look.

"Oh relax, we're just taking a little peek," Lala said, waving off her sisters concerns while she fiddled with the remote, causing the screen to change several times. "What's the worst that could-*Bzzt* …uh-oh."

"Hit the deck!" Rito yelled, tackling Lala to the ground as her invention started to spark wildly. At the same time Nana and Momo dived behind the couch while Yami created a large metal wall with her hair to protect herself and Mikan.

…

…

"…Huh, it didn't explode." Mikan muttered as she slowly poked her head out from cover with a surprised yet cautious expression. Sure enough, the future viewing television was still in one piece and had even stopped sparking, though its screen was showing nothing but static.

"Guess there really is a first for everything." Momo said as her and everyone else calm down and left their cover.

"Aw man, it's not working anymore." Lala whined sadly as she clicked the remote several times to no effect.

"Don't feel bad Lala, I'm sure you'll get it-*Smack* What are you doing!?" Rito yelled in alarm when Lala suddenly smacked the side of the TV hard.

"Saibai-san said that smacking a television when it was broken would fix it." The pinkette said innocently while slapping the poor device again, this time leaving a large dent.

"Of course he did," Rito and Mikan groaned at the same time while face palming heavily, remembering when their father would do that rather than actually trying to fix the TV or getting a new one.

"Lala that doesn't actually-"

 **"You're a jerk Pervy Sage."**

"…Work." Mikan finished quietly as the screen kicked back to life an an unknown male voice rang through the room.

"YAY! IT WORKED!" Lala cheered while pulling Rito into a hug, almost breaking the boy's ribs with her enhanced strength.

 **Naruto Uzumaki, a young man of 16 years old, standing at around 5'6" in height with good lengthed spiked, blond hair. He had a tannd peach skin color, and he had bright blue eyes that conveyed his emotions easily. His cheeks were each covered with three whisker marks, and he had a slightly rounded face.**

 **He was lean muscled, though he had some bulk to his muscles, he just wasn't bulky either. He wore a black headband with a metal forehead plate, and an orange jacket with black shoulders and sleeves, with orange pants. Finally, he had on black, armored sandles on to complete his outfit, with a kunai pouch on his leg, and shuriken pouch on his back pocket.**

"Well hello eye-candy." Momo said with a grin as she eyed the boy on the screen.

"I thought this device was supposed to show our future. Why is it showing him?" Yami asked bluntly as she read over Naruto's info popup, which luckily that function appeared to still be working. Said information, while intriguing, showed no connection to them at all.

"Probably just a hiccup in the programing, I'll fix it." Lala said while fiddling with the remote…

*Bzzboom* "…Ow."

…Only for it to blow up in her hand, leaving her covered in soot and coughing up smoke but thankfully unharmed thanks to her species's natural high durability.

"Oh well, looks like we're stuck with hottie mc hot hot." Momo said while continuing to undress the blonde with her gaze, ignoring the elbow jab she got from her annoyed twin.

 **He was sitting down on the ground, in a forest naturally, with a book in his hands.**

 **He sat in front of a stone with the name 'Jiraiya' marked on the rock, with three kunai with strings attached to them in front of the grave marker. Naruto had a soft smile on his face, despite what his words were saying.**

"Aaaaand now the mood is killed." The bustier twin said with a slight cringe, even she knew that admiring a guy's hotness while he was mourning was one big no-no.

"Aw, poor guy, hope he's okay." Lala said sympathetically as she read of Jiraiya's connection to Naruto and the events leading up to his demise.

"Ecchi." Yami said dully, focusing on the part where Jiraiya was a self-proclaimed 'super pervert'.

"I'm out of here, get me when the TV is back to normal." Nana said as she got up and headed for the doorway along with Yami. However, when she grabbed the knob and tried to turn it, she blinked it surprise when it wouldn't. "What the heck?"

A quick glance at the knob revealed the problem as she found a small smoking sliver of Lala's remote imbedded inside the doorknobs lock itself. Pulling it out, she tried to open it once again, yet was still end up unable to. "Uh, could someone give me a hand with this."

"Allow me." Yami said before punching the door with a giant fist of hair with the intent of taking the whole door down, only to end up tilting her head in confusion when the blow didn't even dent the door. She tried several more times to no avail before stopping and turning towards Lala with a bland accusatory look. "Explain."

"Well, Rito-kun kept talking about the house kept getting destroyed and how he was worried that someone would get hurt… so I may have reinforced all the walls and door to be capable of withstanding one of Daddy's attacks." Lala said with a sheepish smile.

"Wait, does that mean we're stuck in here?" Mikan asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, I can get us out, I just need to cut the door down with…" Lala started to say before trailing off as she dug around inside her pockets. "Uh, where's my D-dial?"

" _Lala-sama, you left it your room because it was malfunctioning again, remember?"_ Lala's… clothing said in electronic feminine tone, making Lala freeze before blushing in embarrassment. That was Peke, an all costume robot and one of Lala's most successful creations.

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me." The pinkette said with an awkward giggle.

"So we are stuck in here," Mikan muttered while palming her face. "Wonderful."

"Don't worry Mikan, I just messaged Zastin and he's calling for some engineers to come get us out." Momo said as she read the message on her cellphone. "However, it'll take them almost a week to get here from Deviluke."

"Yaaaaaay." Mikan said dully.

"Hey, at least we have plenty of food and drinks to keep us going until then," Momo said while gesturing to a dresser on the side which was overflowing with various snacks, desserts, sodas, and beverages then at View-View-Future-Kun. "And we even have some entertainment."

"…might as well." Nana said as she and Yami sat back down.

 **"You know who my Pa was this entire time, and you didn't ever tell me... ass." Naruto spoke with a grin on his face.**

 **His father was the Fourth Hokage, the Hokage that he looked up to the most, and that he also had the biggest connection to outside of blood. He never expected that he would have such an amazing father, and when he learned who she was, he could only imagine how amazing his mother was. His father was also his Sibling Apprentice, since both of them had the same Master, Jiraiya of the Sannin was both of their teachers.**

"Wow, not knowing who your father was, then finding out someone you trusted that closely knew about it and didn't tell you. Talk about a dick move." Momo said with a frown.

"Well it does say it was for his own protection." Rito said, pointing to the popup box, which now had the overview of Naruto's father and his deeds.

"Why's that part blacked out?" Yami asked while pointing to the bottom of the page, which had all the words covered in bold lines.

"Probably another glitch, I'll see if I can-"

"Oh no you don't!" Momo exclaimed as she and Nana pulled their sister down onto the bed. "I am not risking you messing up the only entertainment we have for the next week with your meddling."

Hearing this, Lala pouted cutely before Rito quickly distracted her with a package of cookies.

 **The grave said nothing.**

 **Of course it didn't.**

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, sometimes it's the dead who speaks the loudest." Momo said wisely, earning herself several odd looks from everyone else. "What, I read that line in a book once, it sounded dramatic."

 **"I bet you know who my Ma was too, don't you? I was named after a character in your book, so of course you know who she was. Also, I'm stupid for not realizing who he was... I look just like my Pa. The only thing that's different are our faces." Naruto spoke as he rubbed his jawline. His father did have longer hair than he did, but the biggest different was the different faces that they had. He had a more heart-shaped face, while his father had a more narrow face, and their eyes were very different as well.**

 **All that to the side, he really should have guessed it long before now, since it was really just that obvious.**

"I can see what he means." Mikan said as a picture of a Minato appeared. "Take away the whisker marks and slim his face a little and you wouldn't be able to tell them apart."

 **Naruto grinned and leaned forward.**

 **"Also, I'm a better Sage than you Pervy Sage. It took me less than a week to master Sage Mode, something you couldn't do in like 50 years of training, and my Sage Mode is stronger than yours is, so nyah." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the grave. He was just talking to the grave, telling Jiraiya everything that he had been doing, and that he had done. It was calming to him, helping him deal with the still recent death of his sensei.**

"Ah, the good old 'I'm better than you are' routine," Mikan said with a quiet giggle, remembering how she would do the same thing with Rito when she was littler.

' _Becoming one with nature, that sounds intriguing.'_ Nana thought with a grin as she read over the details of Sage Mode, before frowning as most it was bleeped out once again.

 **"... I met Nagato and Konan too... he was the strongest guy I've ever faced. Even more than strength though... I could understand him. He changed in the end... he brought back everyone who he killed, and sacrificed himself. I'm sure you're proud of him now." Naruto spoke with a wide smile.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, did he just say something about bringing back the dead?" Rito asked with wide eyes. "Is that possible?"

"I guess, I mean we technically did the same thing with Oshizu." Momo said with a shrug.

"…Fair enough."

 **He had a tear at the edge of his eye that he wiped away.**

 **He was still sore from that battle with Nagato, who had been using the name Pain at the time. The fact that he was able to get Nagato to believe in him, and that they could form a strong bond that allowed them to trust each other, was worth all of the pain that he went through. He was sure that even though Nagato had killed their master, that Jiraiya was still very much proud of how Nagato changed in the end.**

"…that is so screwed up yet so sweet." Nana muttered, with Momo, Mikan, and Rito nodding in agreement.

 **Jiraiya was that type of man after all.**

 **Naruto paid no attention to the rustle of leaves behind him.**

' _Stupid move,'_ Yami thought with a frown. As an assassin she knew first hand how important it was to always pay attention to one's surroundings, no matter what.

 **'Duh, he was a prodigy student way better than you idiot.'**

 **Naruto could imagine Jiraiya saying those words to him. Though, he doubted that his teacher would mean those words. Jiraiya was rarely honest with his spoken words, he was always better at expressing the words he wasn't saying out loud.**

"Sounds kinda like a politician if you ask me." Momo said with a giggle.

 **"I also completed the Rasenshuriken. I can throw it now, and I can even use it without hurting myself if I slam it into somebody!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, proud of his achievements. He was never able to brag to anyone about what he did, well he was, but he didn't really care about what they thought. He cared about those closest to him the most. Naruto frowned softly in thought. "... My Ninjutsu skills surpassed the Fourth Hokage, I created and mastered a technique that even Pa couldn't complete. I wish you two were alive to see it." Naruto's words were the most soft spoken yet.**

"Wow, that definitely looks like it would hurt." Rito couldn't help but say when a picture of the Rasenshuriken popped up.

"Agreed, that does appear quite dangerous." Yami with a short nod, eyeing the attack with a critical eye.

 **He had met his father's chakra inside of his seal, but that chakra faded away. The S-Rank Forbidden Ninjutsu that he had created, by completing his father's creation the Rasengan, was something that he wanted to show off to both his father and his teacher.**

"I didn't understand what even half of that meant." Mikan muttered with a frown, the info popup not helping much as it was flooded with several different waves of information.

"Chakra is a form of life energy that can be weaponized with careful focus, seals are special complex setups using certain symbols and chakra to cause a desired effect, and Forbidden Ninjutsu are highly dangerous techniques that usually result in the death of the user if not cautious." Yami summed up for her, her eyes flickering back and forth. An important skill of any assassin was the ability to take in and sort through large amounts of information at a high rate

"Much better, thanks Yami."

"You are welcome.".

 **He had surpassed his father and teacher, but neither of them were alive to see it, and that saddened him.**

 **A footstep was heard in the grass behind him, softly growing closer to him.**

"And this is the part where we start yelling 'turn around' pointlessly, right?" Momo asked Mikan with a teasing grin, making the girl lightly blush in embarrassment.

"That happened one time."

 **"I'm stronger than a Kage now, it's only a matter of time before I'm the Hokage... everyone looks up to me now." Naruto stated as he looked up at the sky. "They're calling me a hero." Naruto placed his hand on the grass next to him, and he shifted his legs a little.**

"He knows." Yami stated, recognizing the signs of one readying themselves while trying to appear unaware.

 **...**

 **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

 **In a second, Naruto jerked into a standing position, and while shifting positions he crossed his fingers together. A plum of smoke appeared next to him as a copy of himself came to be. In an instant, that clone of himself placed his hands together. He vanished in a puff of smoke, and a spinning shuriken the size of a small child, appeared in the air. Naruto grabbed his clone-turned-Fuma Shuriken and leaned forward, pointing it at the heart of the person standing behind him.**

"Oooh, that was cool." Lala said with sparkles in her eyes. "I wonder if I-

"No Lala, you can't make a cloning machine." Everyone else said at the same time, making the bubbly girl pout once again.

 **He had a curved blade pointed at his chest by a surprised girl.**

 **She was shorter than he was, but her hair was the same shade of gold as his. She had a slim body, not very muscled visibly, but she didn't have much fat either. She had moderately well sized breasts, and an hourglass figure, with good hips. She wore a black top without sleeves, and detached sleeves, with a a hole in her shirt shaped like a 4 pointed start, showing her cleavage. She had colder red eyes in contrast to his warm blue eyes, and she had light peach skin. It was her right hand that was transformed into a curved sword, and she was showing surprise that he had sensed her and reacted in time.**

"Wait a second, that's you Yami?!" Mikan exclaimed in surprise.

"…It would appear so." Said blonde said after a brief hesitation, equally as surprised at seeing her other.

"So this is showing your future then?" The brunette asked, getting a shrug from the blonde assassin.

"I don't think so, look," Nana said while pointing to Yami's profile, more precisely the prior/current relationships part. "There's no mention of us anywhere."

"Then what are we watching?" Mikan asked.

"Well, since it's not the future maybe it's the past." Rito suggested, only for Yami to shake her head.

"No, I have never encountered him before."

"Ah, then that just leaves one option," Lala said with a grin as she grabbed several more snacks. "We're looking at an alternate reality."

"Oh, like with that super hero cartoon we were watching the other day where Superdude ended up in a world like his only slightly different?" Momo asked, getting a nod of from the technical genius. "Cool."

 **They stayed in position.**

 **"You sensed me, you're skilled-" She spoke as she shifted her right leg.**

"He certainly is, only seven of my prior targets have ever managed that feat." Yami stated with slight praise in her tone.

 **'Her skirt was really short, and also... are those bondage belts on her thighs... she has really nice thighs.' Naruto noticed as he looked her up and down. He noticed her getting ready to either attack, or react to an attack from him.**

"Ecchi." And now it's gone.

 **Her arm turned back into a regular arm.**

 **"-but that doesn't matter, Uzumaki Naruto, you are my target."**

"Aw man, now eye-candy is gonna die." Momo said with a pout, once again ignoring the elbow to her ribs.

 **Her hair transformed into several blades, and all of the blades came at Naruto, aiming for several vital areas. Naruto spun his Fuma Shuriken, and knocked away the blades heading for his neck and heart, while he kicked away the blade that was heading for his liver. Kicking off the blade, he spun around and kicked away the second blade heading towards his waist, before fully spinning around and throwing the Fuma Shuriken. Her severed the connection between the weapons and her hair, her blades falling to the ground as she jumped back away from him.**

"Or not." The busty twin said happily with a grin.

"Uh, you do know that if he wins then Yami will probably die right?" Nana pointed out.

"…Crap,"

 **Naruto drew a kunai from his pouch, and reached behind him for his shuriken, grabbing several of them.**

 **"Yeah, I'm a lot of people's target, still don't know who you are, be more clear with me, kay?" Naruto asked as he rushed her. She didn't have even a second to react before he was swinging his kunai at her. It was pure instinct that allowed her to backflip, and jump several meters away from Naruto.**

 **As she was in the air, her back towards Naruto, he released the kunai from his hand and it flung towards her, her eye catching the action.**

"Wow, he has you on the run." Rito said in shock.

"He is really skilled." Yami said, a tiny amount of worry starting to fill her voice.

 **Her hair transformed into a large hand and grabbed a tree branch above her, yanking her body out of the way of the kunai. The kunai having nearly stabbed her in the back, but instead flying towards the Fuma Shuriken that Naruto threw earlier.**

 ***Poof***

 **The Fuma Shuriken that turned back into a clone, and caught the kunai, before throwing it towards her once more. It got within inches of her face when she used her hair and transformed it into a blade and knocked away the kunai. Her feet touched the tree, and the fist her hair turned into turned back into hair, and she kicked off the tree and went back to the ground.**

 **She felt two objects touch the back of her neck.**

"And now I'm really starting to worry." Mikan said nervously as she scooched closer to the 'real' Yami protectively.

"You're not the only one." Yami admitted, not liking her other's self's current position one bit.

 **Naruto had made another clone, using the sound of the first clone transforming, to mask the sound of him creating a second clone. Both Naruto and his clone were holding kunai and touching her neck with the tip of them.**

 **'He created a multi-step combat strategy in mere moments, and followed through with his plan flawlessly. He diverted my attention with a false attack made to lure me into position, and the clone's attack was to draw my attention to the clone while he prepared his real attack... he's more clever than he looks.' The assassin thought as she glanced back at Naruto. She looked for any weakness in his guard, and saw his eyes were trained on her.**

"He did have that goofy idiot feel to him before the fight started." Nana said with Momo and Mikan nodding in agreement.

"Well the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover' exists for a reason after all." Momo said wisely.

 **She even looked and saw another Naruto standing behind the... clones she would take it. This Naruto was holding a kunai back, preparing to throw it if it looked like she was going to try and escape. The clone that threw the kunai that got her into position drew it's own kunai, and held it with a reverse grip.**

 **She was in the middle of a formation that made it hard for her to escape.**

"Hard… but not impossible, right?" Mikan asked Yami.

"It would not be the first time I've gotten in such a situation."

"That both reassures and disturbs me."

 **"Who are you!?" Naruto, the one standing furthest away from her, who she assumed was the original, shouted as he looked into her sideways glancing eyes.**

 **She was silent for a moment.**

 **Her mind went into overdrive.**

"Best option would be to stall out until you can either find or create an opening to exploit." Momo said as she took in the situation.

"Agreed."

 **"I am Golden Darkness. I came to this planet in order to capture you. I was instructed to go after you with intent to kill." Golden Darkness spoke as her red eyes glanced up, only briefly, before she shifted her hand downwards a little.**

"Heh, classic Yami, incredibly blunt and straightforward." Mikan said, a brief smile crossing her lips before quickly returning to frowning in worry.

 **Naruto blinked.**

 **"... to this planet... so you're an alien... that is so AWESOME!" Naruto gave an excited shout, not doubting her for even a single moment when she stated that. Naruto didn't drop his guard when he shouted, he just looked towards her with sparkles in his eyes.**

"That's the part he focuses on? Not the part where she's there to kidnap and/or kill him?" Nana deadpanned as a sweatdrop rolled down the back of her head.

 **Sadly, his clones had no self-preservation instinct in them, since they were clones, and Yami turned her leg into a spiked ball and hit the two behind her in the chest. They vanished in puffs of smoke before they realized what happened. While the first clone was looking at what was happening with shock, he hair stretched and turned into a dagger that stabbed him. She turned on her heel and ran towards Naruto, her leg transforming back while running. She passed through the smoke of dead clones, and turned her arm into a sword.**

"And here's Yami with the come-back." Momo said as the group visibly relaxed.

 **Naruto threw his kunai at her first, and she leaned her head to the right while running, letting it pass by her face.**

 **She stabbed Naruto threw the stomach.**

 ***Poof***

"Or not," Nana muttered with a wince as the tension shot right back up.

 **When she stabbed Naruto in the stomach, she heard two puffs of smoke. The first being the clone, who she had thought was the original, vanishing. The second came from behind her, and as she turned around, she saw that Naruto was standing in place of the kunai that the clone had thrown earlier. He had the shuriken he was holding earlier in his hand as well, cementing this as the original Naruto in her mind.**

 **'... That entire plan was just a ruse! He created a multi-layered, multi-step plan, predicting my actions! He figured that I would assume that the Naruto standing furthest away from me was the original, and transformed himself into the kunai!' Golden Darkness thought with widened eyes. She was still in the same position of attacking as earlier, having stumbled forward because of her failed attempt on Naruto's life.**

"That dastardly genius." Momo muttered with a look of awe. "He had you pegged from the very start."

' _And now I'm wide open for a counter attack with no way to defend.'_ Yami thought, grimacing as she saw her other overextending from the failed strike.

 **She couldn't fully dodge when Naruto threw the shuriken at her, she didn't have enough time to transform her hair and escape, and none of her other transformations would allow her the speed to escape the quick moving shuriken.**

 **She leaned out of the way of two of the shuriken, but the third one he threw gave her a not-to-shallow cut across her arm as she placed her hand against the grass to correct herself as quickly as possible. Naruto crossed his fingers, and another clone appeared, before he held his hand out. She watched as the clone helped Naruto create a spiralling yellow sphere of pure energy. Naruto vanished from site and appeared before her.**

' _Fast!"_ Everyone thought with wide eyes.

"I can't watch!" Mikan yelled while clapping her hands over her eyes.

 **"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he moved his armed hand towards her chest. His eyes widened for a moment, before he pulled his arm back, stopping himself from hitting her with his attack.**

 **He stood in front of her, attack in hand.**

"Eh? He stopped?" Rito muttered with a tilted head.

 **He clicked his teeth and the Rasengan faded away safely, while she rolled onto her feet, and hopped away from him.**

"Why?" Momo asked, earning a sour look from Mikan. "Hey, it's not that I'm not happy that other Yami got a break, but he had her dead to rights."

"She's correct." Yami admitted, a frown marring her usually impassive face.

 **'... The grave, he stopped his attack because he didn't want to destroy the grave. He's been fighting to avoid damaging the grave.' Golden Darkness could see that she had been in front of the grave Naruto had been talking to earlier when he nearly attacked her.**

"Oh, okay now I get it now." The busty twin said with a nod.

 **With a moment to breath, her hair lifted up and formed 12 curved blades, all pointed towards Naruto. "You're extremely skilled, and the way you incorporate transformation with strategy is something I'll take note of." Golden Darkness spoke with respect for abilities that deserved respect.**

 **He was foolish not to attack her, and more than likely kill her, while he had the chance. Foolishness in not finishing her aside, she could respect the amount of skill that he had shown.**

"No kidding, if it wasn't for that grave…" Nana trailed off, but her point was made as Mikan shivered, Momo and Rito frowned, and Lala pulled Yami into a hug that took the blonde several moments to struggle out of.

 **Her eyes scanned the area thoroughly.**

 **"Looking for more clones?" Naruto asked her with a wide, cocky smirk on his face. He drew a new kunai from his pouch, before he looked towards Jiraiya's grave marker.**

"Uh, isn't that a little pointless? It's shown that the clones could turn into anything and that you can't tell if something is a clone or not, so who's to say the whole forest floor isn't littered with hidden clones." Momo pointed out with a raised brow. "It would probably be better to retreat at this point."

"Unfortunately, my pride at never failing a mission is likely preventing me from leaving." Yami said as her frown deepened.

"So pretty much the same reason you stayed here after the whole Lacospo incident?" Mikan asked, getting Yami to nod in agreement.

 **'... I can't use any destructive techniques... I better stick to the basics, distractions and Taijutsu it is.' Naruto's eyes scanned over the area, looking for what he could use.**

 **Taijutsu wasn't the smartest option, mostly because of the way she had a strange ability to transform and control her body parts, but it was still better than using destructive Ninjutsu.**

Reading over the popup that described what Taijutsu was, Momo couldn't help but give a long low whistle. "Wow, he must've really cared for this Jiraiya guy to prefer fighting you fist to fist rather than risk damaging the grave."

"Agreed, his loyalty is admirable." Yami said.

 **"Do you have more hidden?" Golden Darkness honestly asked him.**

 **He seemed the type to answer.**

"Really?" Mikan asked Yami dully, getting a shrug in response.

"As you would say, doesn't hurt to ask."

 **"So you don't know then?" Naruto's answer came with a playful grin as he teased her with knowledge she wanted.**

 **"You're very annoying."**

 **"Says the one interrupting me when I was visiting my teacher." Naruto reminded her with a more serious look. She didn't look ashamed, she lowered her stance, and leaned forward. She pointed a few of the hair blades behind herself, just incase he had another clone in her blind spot.**

 **He did have a point.**

"Yeah, that was kinda a dick move on your part." Momo said bluntly.

Taking the comment in stride, Yami shrugged once again. "I am an assassin, making 'dick moves' as you put it is essentially in the job description."

 **"It's best to attack the target when their defenses are down, and they are alone. A basic rule of assassination." Golden Darkness stated to Naruto.**

" _A logical line of thought._ " Peke said, though her voice had an audible layer of distaste to it.

 **The battle resumed.**

 **It was an unspoken que for them to fight. They ran towards each other, and Golden Darkness knew she had the edge in length over him. Her hair, while she was running, stretched towards Naruto with the blades getting prepared to stab him. He was several meters away from her, while her blades were only now inches away from his skin.**

 **"Yes."**

"Oh no." Yami muttered as that single word reached her ears.

 **Naruto's words were clear, and when her blades made contact with his skin, her eyes widened when he gained more speed. Her blades shattered against his body completely, and Naruto cleared the distance between them faster than she was capable of tracking with her eyes. Not even her trained instincts allowed her to react in time when she saw him inches away from her.**

"Whoa, looks like somebody was holding back." Momo said with an arched brow.

"Indeed." Yami muttered while analyzing everything she could, just in case she ran into this blonde in this reality.

 **His eyes had transformed, changing color from blue to yellow, with bar shaped pupils, and he had orange rings over his eyes.**

' _They kinda look like toad eyes.'_ Nana thought, her natural affinity towards animals allowing her to easily make the comparison.

 **Naruto placed two fingers against her sternum.**

 **Golden Darkness was knocked backwards by an unbelievable amount of raw physical force. The wind was ejected roughly from her lungs both when she felt his touch hit her, and when she was sent flying into a tree. Her body broke through the tree, before she continue her path and was stopped by another tree. Not without putting a large, cracked dent in the second tree. Spit came from her open mouth, and words escaped her as she collapsed onto her hands and knees, catching her breath the best that she could.**

"Oooh…" Everyone but Yami hissed sympathetically at the blow.

"If that was just two fingers, I'd hate to imagine what would happen if he actually punched her." Rito said.

"Probably like that servant Daddy flicked across the kingdom when he was brought the wrong bottle of wine at his and mother's twelve anniversary dinner." Lala said, cringing a little at the memory.

"Poor Simon, he was such a nice guy too." Momo said with a sigh while bowing her head in respect.

 **"When I created my first strategy, I did create another clone. While you were distracted by figuring out a way to escape my clones, I had another clone nearby gathering natural energy. I taunted you into rushing towards me, because I knew you would use your longer reach to hit me first." Naruto explained to her as he appeared before her.**

" _He would make an excellent military advisor or general_." Peke said, a mixture of worry and approval in her tone.

 **Even when she regained her breath, and looked up towards him, her torso hurting enough to keep her down, she saw that Naruto was holding the kunai her threw earlier at her face.**

 **Despite having caught her breath, it was hard for her to breath, and talk to him normally. The blow to her body had caused damage throughout her entire body, not just her torso.**

"Yikes, he must really pack a punch if he did that much damage with just one hit," Momo said to Yami with whistle. "Especially since you're almost as durable as a Devilukian."

Yami didn't say anything, but the worry on her face was clear.

 **'... I thought he was an idiot, but his battle strategy is so effective it couldn't belong to anyone but a genius. This entire battle, since he second I showed my ability to him, he picked apart how I fought and created a plan that took advantage of my abilities.' Golden Darkness looked at Naruto with admiration for his shown skills. Even though she was more than likely going to die, she was going to appreciate just how skilled the opponent who would be her killer, had turned out to be.**

 **The entire battle, she had just been playing into his hands as he studied her abilities, and formulated a plan that turned her strength into a weakness.**

 **Her opponent was amazing.**

' _He certainly is.'_ Yami thought with a bowed head, conceding to her other's fate while Mikan patted her shoulder comfortingly.

 **"We done now?" Naruto asked as he dodged the kunai from his hand and sat down on the ground in front of her. His eyes turned back to blue, and he grinned at her, completely relaxing in front of her.**

 **What?**

"What?" Everyone asked in shock.

 **"I'm sorry?" Golden Darkness didn't know what to make of this.**

"Same here." Yami muttered with a raised brow.

 **"You're not the first person to try and kill me, and you won't be the last. You're clearly not with the Akatsuki, so who hired you, and why me?" Naruto asked Golden Darkness with laid back grin.**

"…He said that way to casually." Mikan muttered with a shiver.

 **"A man... named Orochimaru... sent a message..."**

"Uhg, what a creepy looking guy." Nana said, gagging as a picture of the snake sannin popped up.

 **"Orochimaru is dead, killed by my friend Sasuke." Naruto mentioned to Golden Darkness with a deadpan voice. His tone was serious, but also kind of playful if that were possible. She blinked and looked at him in surprise.**

 **Golden Darkness frowned.**

"So not only did you get your ass handed to you, you got it handed to you for no reason what-so-ever. Now that has got to suck." Momo summed up while Yami frowned heavily in annoyance.

 **She held her chest in pain as she sat backwards, and she winced even as she bowed forward and gave Naruto the apology he deserved.**

 **"I apologize, with my contractor dead, it seems I have no reason to target you anymore. The information I was given about you was incorrect anyway. You were detailed as an idiotic, lucky, fool who couldn't do anything but throw around his power. You're clearly a skilled ninja, capable of stealth and cunning tactics, though the idiot part seems true at first glance." Golden Darkness didn't see as Naruto's face became more sour with each word that she spoke following her apology.**

"You know, now that I think about it, you really tend to forget one of the biggest rules for being an assassin." Nana said, drawing a confused glance from Yami and curious looks from everyone else.

"What rule would that be exactly?" The transforming blonde asked with a raised brow.

"Always make sure the information provided to you by the employer is accurate before proceeding with the mission," Nana stated in a matter of fact tone. "Mea told me that many of the people hiring her would give her fake facts or exaggerated details in order to trick her into going on jobs that were much higher risk than what they were paying her for or some other excuse."

"Oh, like how Lacopso tricked Yami into attacking Rito-kun by saying he was a super perverted guy who was planning to use me as blackmail for the throne." Lala said, getting Nana to nod.

"Basically, so Mea apparently got in the habit of triple checking all the information for herself, including doing a background check on the employer before accepting a job."

As she mulled over the pinkette's words, Yami blushed in embarrassment. "…That does make sense."

 **Orochimaru, the asshole, couldn't have been a little nicer when hiring an assassin to kill him?**

 **Seriously, super rude.**

' _Mikan was right, he is way to relaxed about all of this._ ' Momo thought with a frown. How often was this guy attacked by people trying to kill him if he was more worried about how someone insulted him while hiring people to kill him then the actual hiring itself.

 **'Seriously, that dude, even in death, is such a bastard. It's not surprise he was able to make contact with aliens though, bastard was a genius.' Naruto looked over Golden Darkness, before she tried to stand up.**

"Why are the creepy guys always super smart?" Nana asked, only to not get a response.

 **She fell back down.**

 **"Ah!"**

 **"Careful, I might be broken your ribs Yami… I'm pretty sure I broke your ribs when I was fighting you. Here, I'll help you up. We'll get you fixed up, I know a few medic ninja who will heal you if I ask." Naruto promised her as he grabbed her by the hand. He wrapped her arm around his shoulder, before he assisted her in standing.**

 **'Yami?' Golden Darkness thought to herself with raised eyebrow at Naruto.**

"Heh, looks like you're stuck with that nickname no matter what." Momo said with a chuckle.

"I'm just glad that he's helping you instead of…" Mikan trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

 **She leaned over in pain.**

 **Everything hurt still.**

 **"Heheheh, you noticed that... yeah, Golden Darkness is long, so I'm going to call you Yami (Darkness) for short." Naruto laughed with slightly red cheeks, having been caught in his nickname giving. He had a habit of giving people nicknames that he believed suited them.**

"Meh, it can't be as bad as Lala's naming skills for her inventions." Momo said with a shrug while Nana nodded in agreement.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with the names for my inventions." Lala said with an indignant huff.

"Super-suck-suck-kun, Grabby-grabby-hand-kun, Personal-pole-pole-kun, Soapy-soapy-kun, should I go on?" Momo asked rhetorically, making her older sister pout before snuggling next to Rito for comfort.

 **"I'm sorry about hurting you, by the way, I didn't mean to hit you this hard. Honestly, I just thought it would be best to end the fight quickly." Naruto explained when he saw the pained look on her face.**

 **He gave her a thumbs-up with his free hand.**

 **Sage Mode was his quickest way to end the fight without spilling blood, though he did leave her in poor condition. He held back when using his Frog Strike by only using two fingers, since a full hand would kill most opponents with a clean hit, but he knew that the attack would do a lot of internal damage.**

"No kidding, I'm not a medical expert but from the way your other self is moving I can safely guess that at least five of your ribs are broken or fractured." Nana said, having a little medical knowledge thanks to her various animal friends she took care of.

 **'Uzumaki Naruto, you're very strange...' Yami thought to herself as she glanced up at Naruto. "Call me what you wish, it doesn't matter much to me." Yami spoke softly as she looked around. "I'm thankful you didn't kill me." Yami mentioned to Naruto as they started to walk towards the village crater.**

' _I am as well.'_ Mikan thought, glad that she didn't have to watch helplessly as her friend was killed.

 **From her spaceship, she had seen the sorry state that Naruto's home village was in, and she knew where they were headed.**

"Uh, what do they mean by sorry state? How can a village be sad?" Lala asked with a tilted head, making the others sans Yami to palm their faces.

' _I'll never understand how a girl capable of building a nuclear reactor out of a pile of toothpicks and some bubble gum doesn't know such simple expressions.'_ Rito thought with a sigh. "Lala, they mean that his village is in a state of disrepair or been badly damaged."

"Oooooh."

 **"I try to avoid killing if I think I can talk to my enemy. Though, I'm still going to give a beating to those who need one." Naruto raised his fist up with an irritated grin, thinking of a few people who could use a good beating.**

 **"Ow."**

 **People who would get those beatings after he got Yami healed.**

"Hey! What's going on?" Mikan demanded when the screen suddenly turned black as a spiral symbol in the middle that slowly started to fill.

"Oh, Future-kun is just cooling down, it'll be back to normal in a minute or two." Lala explained calmly.

"It'd better, this is just starting to get good." Momo said while popping some popcorn into her mouth before pausing mid-chew. "…Huh, déjà vu."

-End Chapter-

AN: Hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at doing a reading, but please feel free to point out anything you feel like could be done better. Just so you all know though, this story will likely be updated more erratically than my other stories, and any updates I do will most commonly be done at the same time as chapters of my usual stories. Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or To Love Ru franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you ca njust leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Charming Assassin Charmer

-Chapter 2-

"Alright, Future-kun should be done cooling down now." Lala said as the spiral symbol on the screen finished filling up and flashed pink a few times before being replaced with an image of Yami.

 **To think there existed ways beyond simple medical equipment and medicine to speed up the recovery process, Yami had to admit, that she was appreciating the unique way that the people of this world healed others.**

"Oh good, it works still." Momo said with a sigh of relief, making Lala pout slightly at the lack of faith for her invention.

 **She didn't need some advanced surgery to heal her broken bones, and she had broken bones, and she wasn't being forced to take some strange medicine or shot to fix herself up. The doctor that was fixing her was a woman who had glowing green hands, and was placing them against her sternum.**

 **Like magic though, her bodies pain was vanishing, and her bones were being reset and restored by the mystical touch of the woman healing her.**

"Okay, that is pretty cool." Mikan said as she and the others watched wide eyed as the other Yami's wounds rapidly healed, the bruising fading away like it was never even there.

"Too bad Mikado-sensei isn't here, she'd love to see something like that." Rito said as the info page described the basics of healing jutsu.

"I've got that covered," The assassin girl said as she used her hair to grab a pen and paper before quickly writing down the details.

"Oh crap, she's babysitting Celine today. I need to tell her what happened." Mikan said while pulling out her cellphone and sending a quick text.

 **She was surprised more about the fact that she was in the same tent as a woman who was in a coma, while she was being healed by a slightly depressed looking woman. The woman in the bed had a dull blond hair, and tanned wrinkled skin. She was sleeping on her back, and she wasn't moving much at all. It was clear that some sort of exhaustion had caused her coma, and Naruto was looking at the old woman (in her 60s?) with slightly saddened eyes as well.**

"Uh Lala, I think the TV is malfunctioning again," Nana said when a picture of a 'young' Tsunade popped up on screen.

"No it's not," Yami cut in before Lala had a chance to respond, pointing at a small side-note in Tsunade's profile with a hair hand. "She hides her true age with an illusion that makes her appear young."

"Handy trick and all but I have a more important question, are those real?" Momo asked while pointing towards Tsunade's rack with an envious look along with Mikan and Nana. She wasn't one to get bothered by other women with large breasts, but those lobes of flesh made even her puppies look small.

"…it doesn't say." Yami answered blandly, she never understood people's obsession with large boobs. She tried having larger breasts for a week with her trans-ability, all that weight on her chest was just way too impractical if you asked her.

 **The woman healing her, much younger, a woman in her possible late 20s with short black hair, and a slender body with a normal figure. She had trained her body to perfection, but her kind black eyes seemed to train in on Naruto.**

"Whoa! She looks like an older version of Yui-chan!" Lala exclaimed in surprise as Shizune was finally fully visible on screen.

"No kidding, the only real difference is the eye color." Momo said, looking the woman over approvingly. "Well that and this woman doesn't have a six foot pole up her- ow!"

Rubbing the side of her chest, Momo sent Nana a dirty look as the petite twin whistled innocently.

 **"You really gave this girl a beating Naruto, you shouldn't treat girls this way."**

"Unless they're into that sort of thing." Momo said while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, causing Nana, Mikan, Rito, and even Yami to blush in embarrassment while Lala simply tilted her head in confusion.

 **"Assassin." Naruto pointed at Yami, the finger of blame pointed. Even that didn't stop her medical treatment like she assumed that it would. "Assassin Shizune, this girl tried to kill me. Sage Mode was the quickest way to end the fight." Naruto explained to the woman, Shizune, who gave him a soft smile.**

 **What?**

"Did she seriously just smile after he explained that you tried to kill him?" Mikan asked as a sweatdrop rolled down the side of her head.

"Indeed, though I do not see why you are so surprised. If I remember correctly you had a similar reaction when we were first introduced after I tried to kill your brother." Yami said with a tilted head.

"That's because Lala told me about you the day before we met, so I had some time to get used to it." Mikan said with a shrug.

"Oh please, the first thing you did was laugh and ask me if I still had my bits." Rito grumbled, unconsciously cupping his groin protectively while Mikan coughed awkwardly.

 **Naruto explains that an assassin tried to kill him, and he was now asking for her to be healed, and the woman smiled at him? Naruto must make it a habit of saving the lives of the people who tried to kill him if this was people's reaction to that statement.**

"Which again is very lucky for your other, because he kicked you ass six ways to Sunday" Momo said with a giggle, earning a dry look from Yami.

"Please stop reminding me of that."

 **"-and now she has had a change of heart. I swear Naruto, it's like your voice has the magic ability to bring out the best traits in others." Shizune gave a sigh, having seen it several times before. She had seen the victims of Naruto's heart-changing speeches, she was only alive after having her own soul ripped out and sent to hell, because of Naruto's way of talking with others and changing them.**

 **Yami furrowed her brow.**

 **That trait sounded... familiar to her, as if she had heard of a species of people whose attractive looks, and voices, could bring out the best in others, and inspire love. She looked at Naruto with a furrowed brow for a moment.**

"Hey… that kinda sounds like what mother can do." Lala said with a thoughtful expression before beaming brightly. "OOH! Maybe he's a Charmian like her! That means we're related!"

"Possibly, momma did tell us that her kind is nomadic. But if that was true then shouldn't the girls be going all gaga on him like boys do with her?" Momo asked with a raised brow.

"Not if he's only part Charmian like us, and even if he was that doesn't make us related Onee-chan. That would be like saying Zastin's related to us just because he's Devilukean." Nana pointed out. "Besides, it's probably just a coincidence."

"We'll just have to keep watching to find out." Mikan said, getting everyone to turn back to the TV… and thus missing when Momo pulled her phone out and sent a quick text.

 **"So Yami, who hired you?" Shizune asked the girl.**

 **"I wasn't truly hired. I, and many other assassins, received a transmission from a man named Orochimaru. We were all given a mission to capture or kill Uzu... Naruto." Yami changed the way she addressed Naruto. She saw him send her a look when she tried to speak of him formally.**

"So casual already? Who knew you worked so fast Yami-chan." Momo said with another wiggle of her brows, not even when the assassin fixed her with a stoic glare that was ruined thanks to the blush on the blonde's cheeks.

 **Shizune sighed.**

 **"That man is just a cause of so much trouble. To think he could even contact aliens." Shizune didn't even need to be told the girl in front of her was an alien.**

 **Her internal organs were slightly different, he body was filled with some kind of strange metalic feeling thing that slightly interfered with her jutsu, and with Naruto's luck a cute female assassin from outer space was about right.**

"They must deal with a lot of strange stuff if she's able to skip straight past possible genetic issues and settle with 'she's an alien'." Mikan said while glancing at her friend. "No offence but with how human you look, I sometimes forget that you're an alien."

"None taken." Yami said with a shrug.

 **Naruto also didn't seem to be too worried about how she was taking it, and instead of taking the girl to Sakura he took her to her, which meant he wanted this kept secret.**

 **She knew Naruto well.**

"Perhaps a little too-OW!" Momo yelped mid entendre from Nana AND Mikan elbowed the girl in the ribs.

 **"He was a sneaky snake... more assassins?" Naruto asked Yami with a deadpan tone.**

 **That sounded annoying.**

"You should know all about that, huh Rito?" Mikan asked rhetorically as her brother slumped over.

"No kidding, it's a miracle that I can sleep at night. _Though it doesn't help that certain people keep sneaking into my room."_ The boy said, mumbling the last part while eyeing both Lala and Momo dubiously.

 **"The ones who could get you were promised rewards beyond their wildest imagination." Yami explained the base of it. The actual cash to credit amount wasn't stated or anything, but it was hard to turn down the offer of a reward so great that it couldn't be put into words.**

"There's no reward." Mikan and Rito said dully at the same time, causing everyone else to look at them in surprise.

"What makes you say that?" Yami asked curiously.

"Because that's the exact kind of phrasing scammers use in spam mail." Mikan explained, pulling out her own cellphone and showing them her junk mail box. "They promise great rewards or big prizes, but they always conveniently need either money and/or personal information first."

"In order to prevent you from thinking of it too deeply they bedazzle you with fancy catchphrases or misleading images." Rito continued as the girls looked through the E-mails curiously. "Then before you realize that something is amiss, *poof* your identity is stolen, your credit cards are maxed out, and all your money is gone."

"Ah, I get it now, like how a salesman will overdramatize how wonderful a product is to lure in buyers, even if said product is a piece of crap." Momo said with an understanding nod.

"What's Viagra?" Lala asked curiously as she scrolled the screen down over several messages for the blue pills, causing the human siblings to choke on air.

"Let's get back to the show!" "Yes lets!" Rito and Mikan respectively said in panicked tones as the latter snatched her phone back.

 **...**

 **"Experimentation." Shizune and Naruto spoke in unison.**

 **No doubt, any assassin that actually managed to get him would prove themselves as a worthy test subject to Orochimaru. He wanted to find a strong alien to experiment on, and what better way to find a strong alien, than to have them fight a strong ninja? The man's reward was little more than the 'honor' of being a test subject. Both Shizune and Naruto knew this from personal experience with Orochimaru, and both of them having knowledge of his past deeds.**

On que, several _hundred_ grotesque images of people that had been dismembered, dissected, mutated, and all sorts of other horrible things done to them along with just as many files.

"Oh… my… god." Mikan muttered as she gazed at the various images in horror.

" _What horror is this?"_ Peke asked quietly as Lala's clothes fritz slightly from the robot's shock.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Momo said, her face rapidly turning green.

"Me too," Rito groaned before cupping his mouth as his cheeks bulged out.

*Bleugh* Nana and Lala were way ahead of them as they promptly emptied their stomachs all over one of Momo's favorite potted plants, the ylteinevnoc decalp bush.

' _This is monstrous.'_ Yami thought with a frown, the only real evidence at how disturbed she felt as she read over the horrifically detailed reports. It was only thanks to her many years as an assassin that she wasn't as openly sickened like everyone else, but she with each word she read the compulsion to puke grew that much stronger.

Thankfully those images vanished just as quickly as they came, however those few seconds were more than enough to mentally scar the group for a long time.

Walking up to the screen slightly wobbly, Lala wiped the trails of vomit off her lips while pushing a disguised button on the side that caused the video to pause. "I'm so glad I made that button… I think a quick minute break is in order."

Nobody argued with the normally bubbly pinkette as they took the time to let their stomachs settle.

"…Don't take this the wrong way Yami, but I am very happy now that Naruto beat you." Mikan said quietly.

"Trust me, I understand completely." Yami said with a shiver. If Naruto hadn't beaten her then she would have tried to turn in the bounty, and even with Orochimaru dead he apparently had many underlings that would have most likely overwhelmed her in her weakened state and then god only knows what would have become of her.

Thankfully she didn't have long to linger on these thoughts as everyone else recovered enough from the disturbing surprise and Lala pushed another button causing the video to resume playing.

 **'So there was no reward, and everyone was given bad information...' Yami thought, her expression quickly souring upon realizing that she had nothing to gain from this entire endeavor. All she earned herself were broken ribs, and damaged pride, which honestly wasn't worth the trip or the gas that she used getting to this forbidden planet in the first place.**

' _From now on, I will always triple… no, quadruple check the intel on any mission I take.'_ Yami thought, never wanting to possibly end up in a situation like her other ever.

 **Naruto looked at Tsunade.**

 **"Has Granny shown any signs of waking up?" Naruto asked Shizune on a different note.**

 **Shizune frowned and shook her head.**

 **"Severe chakra exhaustion isn't something a woman her age can handle lightly. She used nearly all of her chakra to save as many villagers as she could. She's lucky to be alive at all." Shizune spoke with strong emotion welling up. She looked at Tsunade, in her elderly appearance, with sad eyes.**

 **Neither Naruto nor Shizune thought any less of Tsunade when she looked so old, neither of them bothered by her actual appearance.**

"Awww, that's so sweet." Lala gushed at the duo's concern for the elderly woman.

 **Yami glanced at Tsunade.**

 **"There is a medic who might be able to wake her.**

"That would be Mikado you're talking about, right?" Mikan asked, getting a shrug from the blonde assassin.

"Most likely."

 **As a show of gratitude for healing me-"**

 **"Don't sweat it, Granny will recover from this in time. She just needs rest is all. I'm the one who hurt you, so you don't need to be grateful or anything." Naruto interrupted her.**

"Ah, how humble of him, most people would've at least held the whole 'you tried to murder me' over your head." Nana muttered in surprise.

"Really? But Rito-kun didn't do that either." Lala said while sending said boy a curious look.

"That's because Rito couldn't hold a grudge to save his life." ' _Not to mention Yami scares the hell out of him.'_ Momo thought with chuckle.

 **They didn't need a special doctor or anything. Tsunade would recover naturally in time, sad as they were that she was in a coma they still believed she would recover. The old woman was a trooper through and through, something like this wouldn't keep her down forever.**

 **Yami frowned for a second, and then kept that frown on her face.**

 **That was odd, and it caused a strange feeling inside of her stomach.**

"Hoi? What's this? Is Yami upset that the cute boy turned down her help?" Momo asked suggestively as Yami blushed lightly.

 ***Growl***

 **No, that was hunger, she was just hungry. Her face turned a little pink, and she looked away from a grinning Naruto. Shizune even let out a light giggle at Yami's reaction to her hunger.**

"Ah, what a copout." Momo grumbled, sticking out her tongue in disappointment.

 **"Lets go get some ramen Yami, on me. Want to come Shizune?" Naruto asked his elder ninja. She shook her head, and looked towards the stacks of unfinished work that she needed to get done.**

 **"No, but thank you. Rebuilding a village takes a lot of work, and I'm having to do the Hokage paperwork while Tsunade is in this condition. I understand why she drinks." Shizune hated to admit it, but she wanted to go get a drink. She was dealing with so much paperwork involved with the village being rebuilt that it was insane.**

"Yikes, I can feel my hands cramping just looking at all that paperwork." Mikan muttered with a grimace.

"Yeah, reminds me when mama took us to her office on take your daughter to work day." Nana said as she, Momo, and Lala shuddered.

"She had us do her entire morning workload to 'give us a taste of what to expect'." Momo groaned.

"So much signing, so much stamping." The oldest pinkette whimpered while hugging Rito tightly.

 **Naruto snorted.**

 **"She drank before becoming Hokage. Come on Yami, lets go get some ramen. Ichiraku Ramen had their store rebuilt not long ago, and I'm craving ramen ya know!" Naruto's words were excited like a puppy.**

"Meh, I'd say he's more foxy or kitty than puppy, especially with those whiskers." Nana said while stroking her chin thoughtfully.

 **Yami looked towards him silently, judging him, and trying to figure out if there were any underlying reasons for his offer.**

 **She just assumed, safely, that he was just that friendly of a guy.**

"And right back to the assuming. Did the total beatdown just twenty minutes ago teach you nothing?" Momo asked jokingly, before yelping when a hair hand slapped her.

"I told you to stop bringing that up." Yami said darkly as several more hands formed from her golden locks threateningly.

"Okay, okay, understood." The busty twin said, holding her hands up in surrender.

 **So she nodded her head.**

 **She got back onto her feet, and she gave Naruto her extra nod to show that she was ready to go and eat. After being healed, her body felt slightly drained of energy, the fight she used a bit of energy fighting Naruto also having something to do with her hunger.**

"Want some Taiyaki?" Mikan offered while holding out a small snack box.

"Yes, thank you." Yami said with a nod, a soft smile on her lips as she grabbed a few of the fish-shaped treats.

 **She had the itch to stab Naruto in the back when he turned his back towards her, walking out of the tent, but she pushed down the urge.**

 **He was no longer a target, she was never truly under contract to get him, since the information was not only misleading, but the one contracting her was dead.**

' _Definitely quadruple check.'_ Yami thought while idly chewing on her Taiyaki.

 **'Ya know?' Yami thought when she noticed the strange way Naruto ended his sentence. She simply raised her eyebrow at him, before she looked around. She could see civilians and ninja working together to rebuild the village. With the village inside of a giant crater, she could only hazard a guess that something huge happened. The village was massive, and the fact that the crater was just as massive to the point it stretched all the way to the outer walls of the village showed that some grand battle occured.**

"Whoa, looks like somebody popped off an Ion bomb." Momo said with a low whistle as a picture of the partly reconstructed village flashed on screen. "Or daddy got drunk and crashed the royal flagship… again."

 **Oddly enough, nobody was giving her strange looks for her clothes, even though they weren't much like the clothes around her. Her red eyes weren't being talked about, and nobody was shrinking away from her.**

 **It wasn't bad.**

"Well other than attacking the hottie blonde, which so far only you, he, and the hot nurse know about, you haven't really done anything to earn these people's ire or fear," Momo pointed out.

"And it definitely helps that you are absolutely adorable looking." Lala chipped in as she hugged Yami.

Frowning as a blush spread across her cheeks once again, Yami pulled the princess off with her hair and set her back down next to Rito. "I am not adorable."

 **"-and Granny is the current Hokage, though right now... Yami?" Naruto questioned her as he explained the recent history of the Hidden Leaf Village. He noticed that she was just looking around, taking in many of the freshly built buildings, and the people building them. "Yeah, the village is really awesome. You should have seen it before it was destroyed. I've travelled all over, but nothing beats home for me. No matter how trashed this place becomes, it'll always be beautiful to me." Naruto furthered his statement, and Yami nodded her head at his enthusiasm at least.**

"You know, I just realized something," Mikan said as everyone turned their attention towards her. "We've known each-other for almost a year now but me and Rito have never visited your guy's home even once."

…

"Huh, you're right." Lala said with a surprised look before shaking her head and smiling as she hugged Rito again. "We'll have to fix that after we get out of here. Oh, just thinking about it is getting me all excited!"

"…Choking …not breathing …choking …not breathing!"

 **Naruto gave an awkward smile.**

 **She wasn't one for small talk, was she?**

 **"Who are they?" Yami asked as she pointed a finger towards the mountain nearby, the mountain with 5 faces carved into it. It was the only huge, recognizable landmark that she could see, besides the village being in a crater. The faces on the mountain were actually the only reason she knew that Naruto would be here. That landmark had been included in the briefing message for the job, but no details about it.**

 **It was odd, but the face covered mountain commanded respect, and looking upon the noble faces on the mountain, she felt like she was looking upon greatness itself.**

"It's just like that one monument in the United States, Hushmore I think it was." Rito said with an amazed look.

"Rushmore Rito, you're thinking of Mt Rushmore." Mikan corrected with a bemused look.

 **"That's the Hokage Monument. When somebody becomes the Hokage, the leader of this village, their face is placed on that mountain out of respect. One day, my face is going to be up there to." Naruto stared into the eyes of each of the stone faces with pride, his eyes almost sparkling with admiration for each person on the mountain. It breathed in a deep breath filled with his emotion, and exhaled in a way that showed so much self-confidence that Yami didn't doubt his words.**

 **Naruto just looked at the stone face of the Fourth Hokage.**

 **His father, and with those words, more pride filled him.**

"Man, talk about some big shoes to fill." Nana muttered with the others nodding in agreement.

"I love the way he talks," Momo said with a saucy grin. "So much self-confidence yet not a trace of arrogance."

"Oh for the love of… could you keep your head out of the gutter for more than five seconds at a time?" Nana asked irritably.

"Nope." Momo said with a smirk as her twin sighed in exasperation.

 **"Senju Tsunade, the woman in the coma, is the Fifth on the mountain?" Yami asked as she stepped closer to Naruto to talk on more even terms with him. Walking side by side towards there destination, she was able to see people smiling and waving towards Naruto.**

 **So many people seemed to hold Naruto in high value, and the amazing in their gazes, the sheer way they seemed to regard him as somebody to be held up with respect, was visible to even her.**

 **Naruto was the hero of these people, that much was obvious, even if Yami didn't know why he was considered such.**

"Oooh, that means he must have some good experience in the-OW! Stop that!" Momo yelled as she was once again jabbed in the ribs.

"Stop being such a crude beast then!" Nana yelled back before yelping as Momo jabbed her back.

"How about you stop being such a prude!"

"Why I outa…"

"Alright you two, behave." Mikan cut in as she sat herself between the twins and pushed them apart.

"She started it," Both muttered under their breath.

 **"She must be a great woman." Yami noted with a respectful nod.**

 **"Granny Tsunade is pretty awesome, though she has a nasty temper... She once punted a guy through a door for mocking her age." Naruto laughed when he remembered that.**

 **It was hilarious.**

A clip of said scene popped up briefly, causing the group to sans Yami to laugh at the hilarity of the scene.

 **"You call her Granny."**

 **"Well, me and Granny Tsunade are like family. Doesn't stop us from arguing a lot though, but I always win!" Naruto bragged as he puffed his chest out. Whenever he bet with Tsunade, whenever he had an argument with her, whenever they had a disagreement, it would always end with him winning.**

"Maybe you should ask him for some tips Rito, then maybe you'll actually win an argument with Mikan for once." Nana teased, causing the orange haired boy to pout while his sister smirked.

 **"So what about you, what is your family like?" Naruto asked Yami, and she didn't respond right away.**

 **"I don't have one."**

"Ooooh, stepped on a landmine with that one." Momo hissed as everyone, sans Yami once again, winced.

 **Yami looked at Naruto after she said that, and she noticed that he was making a sad face, a comically sad face with tears in his eyes. He clapped his hands around one of her own, and wiped the tears from his eyes.**

 **"That's so horrible, I know just how that feels. I never had a family growing up either. Don't worry Yami, I'm sure you'll find the people you'll consider your family one day ya know!"**

"Daww, that's so sad yet sweet!" Lala gushed while Momo, Nana, and Mikan nodded approvingly of the whiskered blonde's words.

 **Naruto's words of sympathy and hope didn't really mean much to her. Though she did take note of the fact that Naruto didn't have a family growing up.**

 **Assassins had to take note of all small details that could be useful later one, it was part of the job.**

"Says the assassin who forgets to *Shnk* …and I'm shutting up now." Momo said nervously as Yami made several knives with her hair and pointed them threateningly at the pinkette.

 **"It's fine, weapons don't need family."**

"Bad Yami-chan! No thinking like that!" Lala scolded while pulling Yami into a hug against the shapeshifting blonde's will. She tried to struggle out of it like last time but gave up after a minute or so as this time Lala was using all of her Devilukian strength to hold her in place.

 **'... She kind of reminds me of Haku.' Naruto thought with a softer look appearing deep in his eyes. He stood up straighter and let go of Yami's hand. He started to walk again, before he blinked a few times. "You're a girl... right? Not some kind of tranny?" Naruto asked Yami with a shiver going down his spine.**

…

"Heh… heh… BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Momo burst out into laughter as the blonde's question finally registered in her brain. She wasn't the only one as Nana and Mikan were giggling while Rito struggled to stifle his own laughter.

Yami had a look of pure annoyance on her face as her glare flickered from the screen towards the laughing teens and back again, only idly noting the profile of this Haku person that popped on screen.

 **Sometimes, he just had horrible luck when dealing with boys who looked like girls, or girls who dressed like boys.**

 **He had trouble identifying crossdressing.**

"So… so he's always …falling for traps?! Oh my god that's hilarious!" Momo barely managed to get out between fits of giggles as she clutched her stomach.

 **"I am female." Yami deadpanned at him. She didn't know why she was asked that, but she was a little annoyed at her obvious gender being called into question. She looked at Naruto with some confusion when she saw his sigh of relief, shoulders relaxing as his hand went to his heart.**

 **Strange.**

 **Naruto was a strange guy, she was learning.**

"He really is, but not in a bad way at least." Nana said with a shrug. "If anything it makes me more curious about him."

"Oooooh really?" Momo asked with a devious grin, "So you're finally showing interest in boys?"

"That is not what I meant and you know it!" Nana growled out while trying to reach around Mikan so she could get at Momo.

 **"Come on, lets hurry, I'm getting hungrier just thinking about that ramen waiting for me. I know you're going to love it! You can order anything on the menu, my treat!" Naruto walked in front of Yami, turning around and walking backwards with closed eyes, a smile on his face. The carefree way his arms were behind his head, and his voice was filled with the pure meaning of what it meant to be friendly reassuring her.**

"He really does seem like a friendly guy once you get to know him." Lala said happily, albeit slightly breathlessly thanks to her recent laughing fit.

 **She could feel herself relaxing, that alone putting her on edge when she realized that she had almost relaxed her guard completely.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on." Mikan said with a stunned look. "He got _YOU_ to relax already? Seriously?"

"…It would appear so." Yami muttered, equal amounts of shock and confusion on her face.

"HOW!? It took months of you living with us before you got even relax a little bit!" Mikan exclaimed in disbelief.

"I am just as confused as you are Mikan."

 **It was strange, and frightening, how in only a few hours this boy had managed to become so friendly with her, and how he was able to get her to relax around him.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto.**

 **She had never met somebody as strange as this man.**

' _I agree,'_ Yami thought with a frown while everyone else groaned as the screen went back into cooldown mode.

-End Chapter-

AN: Thanks for reading and please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or To Love Ru franchises. Comments or Criticism is fine, as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Charming Assassin Charmer

-Chapter Three-

"Finally, that stupid cooldown is so annoying." Momo muttered as the screen returned to normal after an ever agonizing three minutes.

"Well I could try and tweak it so-"

"NO!" Everyone yelled at the same time, making Lala pout.

 **"Sorry."**

 **"For what?" Yami asked when Naruto apologized to her, both of them sitting across from each other at his apartment. They were waiting with steaming cups in front of them, with a water boiler between the cups. She wasn't super experienced with food that required chopsticks, but it was nothing for Naruto to apologize for.**

"He's upset that you couldn't go to his favorite food place." Mikan said with a roll of her eyes.

"How could you possibly know that?" Nana asked with a raised brow, to which the brunette pointed to Yami in response.

"She gets the exact same tone in her voice whenever we try to visit her favorite Taiyaki shop only to find it closed."

"I do not." Yami denied adamantly.

 **Naruto sniffled.**

 **"It's just... I wanted to take you to Ichiraku's... but they were closed." Naruto rubbed the dramatic tears from his eyes.**

"You were saying?" Mikan asked with a smug smile while Yami gained a light blush on her cheeks.

 **Yami deadpanned at him wordlessly.**

 **She forgot, just because he was a warrior, didn't erase the fact that he was a bit of a goofy man as well.**

"Not that surprising really since every single person we've know seems has some really odd personality quirks." Mikan said with a shrug.

"…Yeah, you do have a point." Momo agreed, able to admit that even she had some… quirky moments.

Unnoticed to the rest of the room Rito shivered before getting the feeling her should sleep with both eyes open.

 **If anything, it just showed that there were all types of strong people in the universe. She would have to make note of that when she went on her next assignment, so she didn't suffer the same humiliating defeat that she suffered against Naruto.**

"I'd really like it if they'd stop mentioning that." Yami stated with a frown, tired already of constantly being reminded of her other's defeat.

 **'It's still good.' Yami didn't say anything out loud as she followed Naruto's example and started to eat. It was good, and since she usually just ate pretty basic rations, having real food with actual taste to it was a pleasant change. Though, she decided to favor the food more than it appeared that Naruto did.**

 **"Ichiraku or not, ramen is still ramen, and still good. So Yami-chan, what are ya going to do now? You're welcome to stay in Konoha as long as you need." Naruto extended his open invitation to Yami. He knew that she tried to kill him for a bounty, but since the misunderstanding had been cleared up, she was just as good as anyone else as friend material. "You can even stay with me!" Naruto pointed out with a wide grin on his face, happy to give her a place to stay.**

"And thus started a wonderful, and very explicit, relationship." Momo said in a faux romantic tone, making most of the room's occupants blush deeply while Lala simply clapped happily, her innocent nature completely missing what her little sister really meant.

 **He had such a nice apartment now, though he would always miss his old apartment, the one he grew up in since he was just a very young child.**

 **"No thank you. I will go back to my ship, and leave this planet." Yami, on the other hand, saw no real reason to stay on the planet now that there was no job for her. She was very appreciative that Naruto didn't kill her when he had the chance, and she was thankful that he was feeding her, but she had no desire to stay much longer.**

"So your other is gonna leave just like that?" Nana asked in surprise, getting a nod from the blonde assassin.

"I never did stay in one place for very long before coming to this planet."

"BOOOO! Stay with the hottie!" Momo yelled at the TV.

 **As curious as she was about Naruto, he was quite the mysterious man, she did have a job that she needed to go and do. "Thank you for the hospitality." Yami gave him a nod as her appreciation.**

 **Naruto gave her a thumbs-up.**

"Wow, talk about cheesy." Mikan said with a soft giggle.

 **"That's right, you have some kind of space ship thing! If you want to thank me, you should totally let me see your ship!" Naruto didn't really need anything from her, but he did want to see an awesome thing he had never seen before. A space ship sounded really cool, and not something he was going to see very often.**

 **It sounded really amazing!**

"It is a really nice ship." Rito said, remembering his time on the craft when he'd thought Celine was dying of disease.

 **Yami did think it over.**

 **"There is no harm in that, very well." Yami took the beacon to her ship out of her pocket, and she pressed the only button on it. The button that was shaped like the four pointed star symbol on her shirt. With the button pressed, it would only be moments before her ship was outside of the apartment waiting for them. With it's amazing speed and pinpoint stopping ability, they should be expecting it any moment.**

"Hey, when this is all over, could I have a ride?" Mikan asked hopefully.

"Sure." Yami said with a nod after considering it for a few seconds, not seeing any problem with her friend's request.

"Can I-"

"No." Yami cut Lala off flatly.

"Aww, why not!?" The eldest pinkette sibling asked with an adorable pout.

"…Zastin-san may mistakenly think you are attempting to sneak off somewhere and attempt to shoot Lunatique down to prevent such." Yami lied calmly, she just didn't to risk Lala tampering with her ship's mechanics. God knows the last thing she needed was one of the engines exploding mid-flight from one of the bubbly princess's 'improvements'.

Thankfully Lala bought the fib as she nodded in understanding and turned her attention back to the screen, her pout still present.

 **"My ship is outside of this apartment." Yami gently gestured with her hand towards the door.**

 **She felt the wind pass her as Naruto got up and ran to the door with an excited look, a cheerful aura, and a shout of enthusiasm.**

 **...**

 **"You're a liar Yami-chan." Naruto walked back towards the table, door still open, and Yami looked out towards the door with her eyes widened.**

 **Her ship wasn't outside?**

"What?" Yami muttered in shock as the image showed the utter lack of a spaceship outside Naruto's apartment.

 **Yami pressed the button once more, and she got up and looked out of the apartment. Naruto followed after her, looking around with her as she did so. Her eyes scanned the blue sky, and without a cloud in the sky it should be obvious to see her black ship.**

"Uhh, maybe it ran out of gas." Nana suggested, only for Yami to quickly shoot the idea down with a shake her head.

"Impossible, Lunatique is powered by a miniature neptunium reactor that can last up to five months with minimal activity, and I always make sure to refill it two weeks early."

 **"Lunatique should be here by now." Yami whispered as she looked at the call beacon in her hand. She flipped it over, and she looked at several numbers on it. Naruto looked at it over her shoulder, and he tilted his head.**

 **Those numbers meant nothing to him.**

"You guys use longitude and latitude as well?" Mikan asked when the familiar looking series of numbers popped on screen.

"Yep, it is one of the simplest and easiest ways to navigate any planet." Lala said, getting the brunette to nod at the logic.

 **"S'wrong?" Naruto had his ramen in his hands again, speaking while eating, since Yami pressed the button once more, and watched as the numbers didn't change.**

 **"My ship isn't coming, and this isn't where I left Lunatique. Do you have a map? These coordinates are latitude and longitude." Yami explained to him,**

' _Oh don't tell me…'_ Yami thought with deep frown as she easily put together what likely happened.

 **and Naruto gestured to his mostly empty apartment. He didn't have very much stuff at the moment, he had some clothes, and some tools, and his bed. His apartment had just recently been rebuilt, so he lacked a lot of basic things at the moment.**

 **A map, something he never really used anyway, was not something that he would have in his apartment.**

"Meh, never hurts to ask anyway, especially given how unpredictable hottie has proven to be." Momo said while Yami nodded in agreement.

"Would you please stop calling him that?" Nana asked with an irritated scowl, only to end up gritting her teeth hard when her twin simply stuck her tongue out and pulled her lower eyelid down.

 **"Hmmmm? I don't, but I know a few people that might have a map, we can go ask around. That, or we can ask Kakashi-sensei." Naruto walked over to the window, and he opened it up. He looked down, and saw Kakashi sitting underneath the window with a new book in his hands.**

"Well that's not creepy at all." Momo said sarcastically while she and everyone quickly read over the surprisingly short pop-up for Kakashi, which only contained his name, rank, missions completed, and a brief explanation of his history as Naruto's teacher, while the rest of it had been blacked out somehow.

 **Nope, not a new book, instead it was simply a new copy of an old book that he was always reading, since his old copies were destroyed with the village.**

Everyone but Lala's face turned bright red as an overview of said book popped up along with several actual pages.

"Ecchi." Yami muttered with a glare that was ruined thanks to her adorable blush, several hair fists forming around her that she just _barely_ managed to resist smashing into the TV screen.

' _I need to get some of those books.'_ Momo thought with a lecherous smile. ' _Might give me some inspiration.'_

 **"You knew I was here, what happened to the cute Genin who would always be so amazed when I showed up?" Kakashi asked as he glanced upwards towards Naruto. He was smiling through his mask though as he stood up, and hopped into the room.**

 **Yami was instantly on alert.**

 **'I didn't even sense him!' Yami thought with narrowed eyes at the new man. This one keeping a very wary eye on her, not dropping his guard around her, despite how lax he seemed. She could practically feel the skill the man had.**

"Somebody who's able to get the jump on you? Now that is a terrifying thought." Nana said with a shiver. Yami could almost always tell when someone approaching or near her even when she was asleep.

 **Though, he relaxed when Naruto walked over to her and placed an arm around her neck, bringing her in close.**

 **"Yeah yeah, the old days and stuff. Yami-chan lost something, and this is where it is. Do you know where this place is?" Naruto asked as he took the remote from Yami and showed it to Kakashi. He looked at it for a few moments, before he nodded his head.**

' _Please don't say what I think you are going to say.'_ Yami mentally pleaded even though she knew it was pointless.

 **"Your ship-" Kakashi looked at Yami, showing that he had been filled in on her origins by Shizune who asked him to watch over Naruto, and he gave his eye smile.**

"How is he doing that?" Lala asked with a tilted head.

"No idea, but it's really creepy." Momo said, her face scrunching up in a classic 'ew' face.

 **"-is gone now. This is one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. I'm sure that Orochimaru still has several loyal ninja who haven't been informed of his death. One of them might have seen the ship, and moved it's location." Kakashi theorized.**

' _God damn it.'_

"So someone stole your ship? What, did you leave the keys in the ignition or something?" Momo asked jokingly, earning a series of groans and dull looks all around.

"My twin's bad jokes aside, shouldn't your ship's AI have some kind of security measures to protect it from theft?" Nana asked with a raised brow.

"…No," Yami admitted, her face remaining calm but a light blush reformed on her cheeks. "Much of Lunatique's operating code was damaged or missing when I bought the ship. I've been meaning to have it repaired, but it costs a lot of money and most of what I earn is required for both food and fuel."

"Oh! Then you should really let me take a look at your ship! I could have it fixed up in no time!" Lala exclaimed with a smile.

Yami was about to reject the bubbly girl's offer again but was stopped when Nana leaned over and started whispering in her ear. " _You should accept her help. Lala's inventions may be a bit… glitchy most of the time, but that's usually because she tends to get overexcited and rushes putting them together. Her coding on the other hand is almost always flawless."_

Nodding in understanding, Yami turned her attention back to Lala. "Alright, but only if you promise not to try anything without my permission."

"Deal!"

 **Naruto grinned, and Kakashi bonked him on the head with a book.**

 **"... Ow..."**

 **"I need my ship to leave. I will go and retrieve it." Yami wasn't about to let her ship remain stolen, not if she could help it, and she could help it.**

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Yami." Mikan said, getting the blonde assassin to look at her with a raised brow. "Your other seems to have forgotten that everyone she's met so far has shown they could beat you with ease."

Yami couldn't help but cringe at truth behind these words.

 **"You'll die, Orochimaru might be dead, but his hideouts are extremely dangerous places. Alone, you'll be killed. It would take a team of skilled shinobi to invade this location, and get your ship." Kakashi explained to her the futility of it all.**

"Of course the creepy insane snake guy is involved, cause why not." Nana said dully. "Looks like you might have to go shopping for a new ship Yami."

 **Of course, Kakashi looked towards Naruto and nodded his head. "Then again, you have the Hero of the Hidden Leaf with you. I would try and talk him out of it, but we both know you are too stubborn for that." Kakashi knew his student well enough.**

"Or she could get the help of the conveniently available super powered hottie." Momo stated before giving a Cheshire grin. "Then, once he's got your ship back the two of you can have a… private tour~."

Blushing brightly, Yami glowered at Momo as her fist turned into a large spiked mace. Before she could attempt to pummel the busty pinkette though, Mikan placed her hand on the assassin's shoulder and shook her head.

After a few seconds of tense silence, Yami's hand turned back to normal and she settled back down, but not before giving Momo one last glare.

 **He knew that Naruto was going to help this girl, and they both (he and Naruto) knew that even if he was told no, he was going to help her anyway. So might as well try and help out, make the backlash as small as possible.**

 **"Heheheh."**

 **Naruto laughed of course, knowing that Kakashi had him pegged with that one.**

"Aww, that's so nice of him to want to help out." Lala said with a big smile before blinking when a thought hit her. "Actually, he kinda reminds me of you Rito-kun, always willing to go above and beyond for others."

This statement made the rest of the group pause.

"Huh, take out his awesome super powers and add in some divine accidental groping then yeah, I could see it." Momo said, making everyone but Lala blush yet again, but getting no denials. Well, Rito tried but was promptly silence by the devious pinkette when she clapped a hand over his mouth.

 **Yami looked at Naruto, who nodded his head.**

 **"I'm ready to go whenever you are." Naruto slammed his fist into his hand. Raiding Orochimaru's base was just the thing he needed to get back at the bastard for sicking assassins after him.**

"Oh right, there's also the personal vendetta he has against creepy snake bastard." Nana stated, facepalming at forgetting that part.

 **Kakashi closed his book behind Naruto, and put it into his pouch, before he put his hands in his pockets.**

 **"You're very... helpful." Yami pointed out to Kakashi.**

 **"Mah mah, I just know my student. This idiot-" Kakashi started, and Naruto laughed while rubbing the back of his head. "-brings out the best in everyone, and makes powerful allies by following his gut. So I trust him, and if he wants to help you, then that must be the best thing to do." Kakashi reasoned from personal experience.**

"Wow, that is a lot of faith." Mikan muttered with a slightly awed expression that everyone else shared.

 **He had seen Naruto turn even the more unforgivable of people, like Zabuza, Gaara, and even Nagato, and turn them into allies willing to put their lives on the line for Naruto. Naruto's track record of changing people for the better, even those who didn't want to change, was rather amazing.**

"Okay, now I'm really sure that he's part Charmian." Momo said confidently, before discreetly checking her phone again with an impatient frown.

 **Yami looked at Naruto, and his bright smile, with eyes more curious than they had been.**

 **"You're fine with being called an idiot?" Yami asked Naruto, since he didn't seem hurt by it.**

"That's cause that Kakashi fellow said it as a form of endearment instead of an actual insult, you can tell by the tone of his voice." Mikan explained to Yami, getting the transforming assassin to nod in understanding.

 **"I would rather be an idiot, who follows his gut and does what he thinks is right, than a genius who only cares about himself and sticks to all of the rules." Naruto grinned widely.**

"Huh, scratch what I said earlier, he reminds me more of Lala then Rito." Momo said, getting a confused and hurt look from her older sister.

"Hey, are you calling me stupid?"

"What? Oh no, nothing like that!" The busty twin said while waving her hands. "I meant that you both prefer to follow your instincts and emotions rather than logic."

"Oh… okay then." Lala said with a smile.

 **He fully accepted it when people called him an idiot, because most of the time, they were actually complimenting him.**

 **Yami raised an eyebrow.**

 **Kakashi nodded his head.**

 **"Though, we should go in a 4 man squad, just to be safe and increase our numbers. I'll contact Yamato, and we'll set out early in the morning. So get some rest now." Kakashi told Naruto, who gave him a mock salute. Yami became serious when she realized that they were actually doing this, they were going to go help her get her ship back.**

"Still rather nice of them, given you tried to kill Naruto just a few hours ago." Nana said with a raised brow.

 **No, what was stranger were how many people were willing to put so much effort into helping her.**

 **So many people had all of their trust into Naruto.**

 **She wanted to know why.**

"What!? It needs to cooldown already!" Momo exclaimed angrily as the screen faded out again.

"It's probably for the best though," Nana said, yawning a little as she glanced at the clock hanging off the wall. "It's getting pretty late and I could really do with a good night's sleep."

"No arguments here." Mikan said while rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"But what about the show? Won't it continue while we're sleeping?" Momo pointed out.

"Oh, that's not a problem, I'll just put it into sleep mode." Lala said, going over to the TV and pushing another inconspicuous button on the side of it that caused the loading spiral symbol to be replaced with a sleeping emoji. "There, now it'll stay where it is while we rest."

"…Am I the only one who thinks that was a little too convenient?" Momo asked with a raised brow, only to not get a response as everyone was finding a spot to sleep for the night. Nana, Mikan, and Yami were laying down on the former's bed while Rito got dragged onto Momo's by Lala.

Seeing as everyone had apparently decided on their course of action already, the busty twin shrugged in defeat before flicking the lights off and settling onto her own bed, snuggling up against Rito's exposed side and quickly slipped into a comfortable slumber.

…

…

Several minutes after everyone had fallen asleep, Lala sudden shot up, a bright smile on her lips as inspiration sparkled in her eyes. Carefully slipping out of bed so she wouldn't wake up either Rito or Momo, the oldest pinkette grabbed several random electronics lying around like an alarm clock, the broken remains of the TV remote, and a video game system.

' _This is gonna be AMAZING!'_ Lala thought as she dismantled the items into their base components mere seconds and started reassembling them into something new.

-End Chapter-

AN: Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter, however I have both good and bad news. I'm starting a new job this week, so my updates are likely going to be even further apart then usual. I am sorry if this upsets you but that's just how it is. Thank you for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or To Love Ru franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Charming Assassin Charmer

-Chapter 4-

Once night had become day once more, everyone in the room gradually awoke from their peaceful slumber to greet the new day. As usual with the Yuuki household though, this process of waking up involved a lot of accidentally and some not so accidental (*cough* Momo *cough*) groping and risqué positions that Rito somehow got entangled into.

Thankfully for him however, before it culminated into the usual getting brutally beaten up by either Nana or Yami, the group of teens finally realized that someone was missing who was usually in the dead center of all these hijinks.

"Hey, where's Lala?" Momo asked while 'accidentally' pressing her breasts against Rito's arm.

"That's a good question," Nana said worriedly as she looked around the room for her missing older sister. "Maybe she remembered a way out whe-"

"She's passed out on the floor over there." Yami cut in with her usual monotone as she pointed to the sleeping, and as per usual utterly nude, form of Lala with a hair hand. Said pinkette was curled up in a ball and hugging a strange disk-shaped device to her chest with a content smile.

"Oh god, what did she build this time?" Rito asked upon seeing the unusual machine in his 'fiancé's' grasp.

"Only one way to find out." Mikan said before getting off the bed and gently shaking the sleeping girl's shoulder.

"Munyah?" With an adorable confused cat-like mewl, Lala eyes slowly flickered open as she pushed herself up with one arm. "Is it morning already?"

"Yes Lala, it's morning." Mikan said, giggling a little when the princess gave a sleepy cheer as she sat up fully and rubbed an eye.

"Yaaaay~ that means… continue watching… show." Lala mumbled while shuffling towards Momo's bed, plopping down next to Rito, and started to doze, not noticing the boy's obvious discomfort towards her nudity.

"That we can Lala. But first, would you mind explaining what that thing in your arms is?" Mikan asked after waking Peke, who promptly did her job as a dress robot much to Rito's relief.

"Teleporter… bring… happy…" Sadly, that was all Lala managed to get out before getting back on the express train to snoozeville.

"Ah, so she made a way out of here." Nana said with a smile. "That was nice of her."

"Yeah it was… I'm still gonna wait until rescue comes though." Mikan said while Rito, Yami, and Momo nodded in agreement. They all had enough experience with Lala's teleporters to know that they were generally more trouble than they were worth.

"Alright enough talking, back to watching the hottie." Momo said, walking over to View-View Future-Kun and hitting the play button before rushing back to her seat.

 _ **'Their speed is unreal. I have to fly just to keep up with their running.**_ **'**

 **Yami couldn't help but use her transformed wings, white feathered wings, to fly behind Naruto, Kakashi, and the new ninja she met named Yamato, as they ran across the grass lands around them. It was the dead of night, and they had snuck out of the gates of Konoha, though they didn't need to. Now they were travelling towards the location that her ship was supposed to be, and she quickly learned that ninjas ran fast.**

 **Very fast.**

 **Fast enough to the point they made many forms of transportation look slow, and her own running speed didn't keep up. So using her transformation ability, she grew wings to allow herself to fly next to them to keep up with the speed somewhat. She was lagging behind very little, to the point that they were just barely lowering their speed to match hers.**

"Daaaaaaamn, they are booking it." Momo said with stunned look that everyone else shared. Yami could reach up to just over a hundred mph if she tried hard enough and these guys were making her other look as slow as a snail in comparison.

 **"So... aliens are real... Explains so much."**

"So that's the Yamato guy they mentioned earlier? Huh, not bad, I'd give him a six outa ten." Momo once said while looking the man over.

"Not a lot to work with information-wise though." Mikan said, looking over the almost entirely blacked out pop-up, which only really showed Yamato's various code-names, a very brief review of his past, and an even briefer explanation of his abilities like Mokuton. "Maybe we should let Lala see if she can fix that issue."

"Maybe once we're all out of here and this isn't the only way we can enjoyably pass the time." Nana suggested with a shrug.

 **"I know right, it explains why your face is so scary." Naruto teased Yamato as he ran next to the Jonin, who gave Naruto a dark face.**

"AHHHHH! Kill it! Kill it with fire!" Momo screamed as everyone but Yami jumped in fear at the sight of Yamato's 'creepy face jutsu', though even the assassin couldn't resist the shiver that ran down her spine.

 **"I'm purposely not looking at you." Naruto proudly stated without looking at Yamato. Knowing that he was being given the scary face like usual, and rather than be freaked out, he would rather just keep running.**

' _I don't' blame him.'_ Everyone thought with a shiver, thankful that the screen had panned way from Yamato to focus on Naruto and Kakashi.

 **"Be on the lookout, we're getting close. Orochimaru's bases always have traps around them. Who knows what could be waiting for us." Kakashi warned them, but he stared straight at Naruto when he said it. The person most likely to run into danger headfirst without a care in the world.**

"Definitely a boy Lala." Momo said with a snicker, one that Mikan and Nana could help but share while Rito slumped, all of them remembering the various misadventures Lala would get herself (and Rito) into.

 **"Hey! I'm not that bad!"**

 **"I beg to diff-AH!"**

 **"See, that wasn't me that fell into a trap." Naruto pointed out when a hole opened up in the dirt underneath Yamato, and the elder ninja fell into it.**

"His friend just fell into a deadly trap and he's more focused on the fact he didn't? I'm really starting to question these peoples sanity." Mikan said with a sigh.

"Starting? I've been questioning it since we started." Yami stated dully.

 **The man gave a girlish scream as he fell, before wooden pillars rose from the hole and wrapped around both Naruto and Kakashi's wrists. The two ninja grabbed onto them for only a moment, and steadied their feet. With steady holds, the wood pillars retracted and Yamato came out of the hole with the wood going back into his hands.**

"Okay, that is a cool power." Momo said with an awed and slightly jealous look on her face.

 **"Yami-chan?" Naruto asked the girl.**

 **She took out her beacon.**

"Where are you even keeping that? Your dress doesn't have any pockets?" Mikan asked with a raised brow as she looked towards her extraterrestrial friend.

Instead of answering verbally, Yami covered Rito's eyes with her hair before pulling down part of her dress to reveal a small pouch sown into the inside.

 **"We're close to where my ship is, the coordinates will put us in that mountain." Yami pointed towards the nearest mountain.**

 **It was a rather unsuspecting mountain, and didn't even give off a dangerous vibe.**

"Yeah sure, lovely scenery, fresh air, deadly traps, sounds like a wonderful place." Nana drawled sarcastically.

 **"Here, we'll split up and search. Use these radios and stay in contact." Kakashi pulled four sets of earbuds out, and neck straps. He put one of them in his own ear, and around his neck. He tossed them to Yamato and Naruto, with Naruto giving one of his own to Yami. She copied them and put them on. "Yamato, you search the area where the forest is most dense. Naruto and Yami, go together and-"**

 **"Yami's pretty strong, I'm sure that she can handle herself." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a grin.**

"Isn't that sweet, he has so much confidence in you." Momo said in a teasing tone while nudging Yami's side. "So when should we expect the wed-HRK!"

Momo was cut off midsentence when a fist of hair smashed into her face, sending the busty twin flying into her headboard with a pained yelp.

"Feel better?" Mikan asked her friend, sweatdropping a little as Momo slowly slid down to the bed in a comical manner.

"Much."

 **Yami nodded.**

 **"She has no experience with Orochimaru. Experience we all have, so she doesn't know what to look for. You're the strongest of us, so you're best suited to helping her." Kakashi spoke with a wave of his hand. He had little doubt that the girl was strong in her own right, but strength didn't mean much when you were pit against the genius of Orochimaru. It was best for those without experience to be with those with it.**

"Having seen what that snake bastard is capable of, I agree with the perverted cyclops." Nana said, everyone's faces paling slightly at the mere memory of those images that had been shown.

 **Yami nodded her head in understanding, since she really didn't have any knowledge of how the man operated, it was best for her to have somebody with her.**

 **"I feel like I should tag along, just in case Naruto loses control." Yamato pointed out with a sharp look at Kakashi.**

 **Who didn't seem worried.**

"Lose control? What does he mean by lose control?" Nana asked with a raised brow.

"No idea but it'll probably explain later," A recovered Momo said while rubbing the red mark that was forming on her face gingerly. "You just need to be patient."

"Says the girl that used her status to see a movie three months before its release date." Nana retorted, getting Momo to shrug unrepentantly.

 **"Naruto won't lose control. We'll search around the mountain for a hidden entrance, but if we can't find it, we'll resort to plan B." Kakashi gave Naruto a knowing look as he drew his finger across his throat. He made the cutting sound, and Naruto nodded enthusiastically, knowing full well the meaning of what Kakashi meant.**

 **Destroy the mountain and start digging into the base from above.**

"Wouldn't that risk destroying your ship though?" Mikan asked while turning her head towards Yami.

"Yes… but if it means keeping it out of the hands of someone like that man and his men, then the risk is worth taking." The assassin said emotionlessly, though if one listened really closely you could just hear the reluctance within her voice.

 **Yami simply raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Rasenshuriken." Naruto pounded a fist into his palm.**

"Wow, now that looks like it could do some damage." Momo muttered as an image of the Rasenshuriken popped up on screen with a brief explanation of its capabilities.

"No kidding, I doubt even daddy could be hit with one of those." Nana said with a shiver once she read the overview. It wouldn't matter that her father was durable enough to survive a mountain dropped on him (don't ask) since the attack would simply slip between cells and sever their connections to each-other.

Technically he would be 'unharmed' as the cells themselves were intact but it would reduce him to a literal pile of goo.

 _ **'Don't question it.**_ **' Yami decided what not asking was the best course of action. Kakashi nodded to Naruto, before he vanished with a blur of speed. He blurred towards the west side of the mountain, while Yamato did the same thing towards the eastern more forested area. "What do I need to look for?" Yami asked Naruto as she looked at the trap that Yamato had fallen in only minutes previously.**

 **There were spikes at the bottom, and there were snakes at the bottom of the pit, all baring their fangs dangerously. The snakes dipped down back into the water that was surrounding the spikes, vanishing from view once more.**

' _Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick.'_ Nana thought in disgust, able to understand exactly what those snakes were saying, and lets just say they weren't exactly talking about the weather.

 **"I say we look for one of the ninja bound to be around, we captured some of them, and make them tell us where the entrance is. Orochimaru used to always have some of his goons wondering around." Naruto figured that none of Orochimaru's subordinates were informed of his death, the man's higher ups were all very good at keeping secrets. There was little doubt in his mind that that meant there were many ninja around, doing their duty on the off chance that "Lord Orochimaru" would arrive at the base.**

"Daddy does the same thing with the royal guards, though mostly so they can actually feel like they're doing something since they're mostly for show these days." Momo said with a sympathetic sigh.

The current level of technology the Deviluke had was almost unmatched these days and has only been boosted further thanks to the multiple inventions of Lala's that had been carefully reverse-engineered. So now having actual patrolling guards was pretty much pointless unless someone managed to hack and evade the six separate, intentionally isolated, state of the art primary security systems and the extra secret one that only the royal family knew about.

 **Yami nodded and made her wings grow once more, as it was time to take to the sky and look for any ninja in the area.**

 **"I'll scout ahead."**

"Terrible idea." Mikan said, getting a confused look from Yami. "I'm sorry Yami-chan but almost every person your other has met on that planet so far has shown that they could get the jump on you. Going off on your own would be the worst move you could make right now."

Yami didn't say anything in response, but the deep grimace on her normally expressionless face said it all, Mikan was right and she knew it.

 **"Actually, I have a better plan." Naruto spoke with a playful smile on his face. "You can transform your clothes too, right?" Naruto questioned her, and she nodded her head. Her clothes were made by her, and she was able to use the nanomachines in her body to change their appearance rather easily.**

 **Why?**

"Why else? He wants to see you in some sexy lingerie." Momo said before striking a sexy pose that conveniently made her dodge a blushing Yami's attempt to bash her face in again.

 **-Later-**

 _ **'Transparent Escape Technique**_ **.'**

"And now he can turn invisible. Is there anything this guy can't do?" Nana asked in disbelief as the screen showed the very hard to see outline of Naruto.

 **Naruto watched as Yami laid down on the ground, tied up with a gag in her mouth.**

"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing Yami-chan. If you'd like- *whoosh* I could lend you- *whoosh* some things for your- *Swish* private ti-MPH!." Momo said with the biggest grin of her life while dodging the various punches and slashes Yami sent her way.

Yami wasn't an intergalactically known assassin for nothing though, and eventually managed to catch the elusive busty pinkette. However, instead of actually hitting her like Momo was expecting, the fist of hair dispersed upon impact and wrapped around the princess's lower face.

Once this was done, Yami held out an actual hand towards Nana who happily placed a large stack of bills into her grasp, ignoring the betrayed and slightly respecting look her twin was shooting her.

 **The ropes tying her down made to be shaped like snakes, as if it were snakes keeping her restrained. Naruto stood upside down, completely invisible to the naked eye as he watched over her. Yami knew where he was though, since it didn't seem like he had moved from where he was standing since turning invisible.**

 _ **'This won't work.'**_ **Yami didn't even know why she was going along with this plan.**

 **Pretend to be helpless, so that when a ninja came across her, they would try and take her to be experimented on. The mere thought that somebody would fall for something this obvious was laughable, and for a trained ninja to not see this as a trap was even worse a thought.**

"To be honest, that actually works far more often then you'd think." Yami said, her cheeks still blazing red in embarrassment as she tried to ignore Momo, who while unable to speak was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Really?" Rito asked in surprise, getting a small nod from the blonde transforming girl.

"Most targets expect me to come in with a highly thought out plan or strategy, so using such an obvious ploy catches them by surprise so much that they forget to consider it could be a trap."

"Oh, so you exploit their overthinking by using a much simpler plan than they expected." Mikan said, to which Yami nodded once more.

 **No, the odds that out of the entire forest, that somebody would even come across them was hard to believe. It was easier to believe if they were moving around, but they hadn't moved around in awhile now.**

"Uh, actually moving wouldn't really effect the odds since there would be no way of knowing if you were moving towards or away from an approaching patrol." Nana pointed out, making Yami drop her head since she hadn't considered that which meant her other likely didn't either.

 **"There's nothing on my end."**

 **"Nothing here either."**

 **"We don't have anything on this side either. We should soon though." Naruto placed his hand to the button on his neck, hearing Kakashi and Yamato in his ear. He whispered so that nobody other than those two heard him, and he continued to watch Yami laying on the ground.**

 **...**

*chirp-chirp chirp-chirp chi-* *crunch* Momo let out a muffled groan as Yami crushed the sound effect gadget she was playing the 'awkward cricket sound' with.

 **"This isn't working." Yami stated as she transformed the gag in her mouth back into a choker, before she turned the fake snakes back into her sleeves. She dusted herself off, before she stood up.**

 **Naruto dropped from the tree and turned visible.**

 **"Yeah, it's stupid to think that anyone would come here-" Naruto stated, before a shinobi wearing full shinobi gear walked into the same area as them. Seconds after they gave up on the plan.**

Yami couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips while Momo shook in her grasp from muffled laughter. Of course it would be just as she gave up that someone would stumble into the trap.

 **He and Yami looked at the shinobi, who stared at them in confusion for several seconds, and all was silent. "-told you." Naruto pointed at the ninja.**

 **Naruto rushed towards the ninja though, the second he started to draw his sword, and he slammed his elbow into the handle. He prevented the Jonin from drawing his sword, before he elbowed him in the gut. Yami jumped towards them with her hands changed into swords, and she slashed the Jonin twice in the back while Naruto was preventing him from moving.**

 **"Gah!"**

"Uh, I don't mean to question your capture methods Yami, but won't wounds like that kill the man?" Nana asked a little squeamishly, making Yami blink before sighing once again as she resisted the urge to facepalm.

 **Naruto punched him in the throat, before he chopped him in the back of the neck. The Jonin went down like a sack after that, and Naruto grinned, with his hand up high in the air for Yami.**

 **"Yeah, that was some awesome teamwork, high five Yami-chan. Now we can get the information we need from him!" Naruto saw that Yami didn't move to slap his hand. So he wiggled it lower towards her, and she looked at him for a moment.**

 **She raised her own hand, before she lightly placed it against it, and withdrew it quickly. Naruto still put both of his hands behind his head though.**

"Well at least you didn't leave him hanging. That would have been kind of rude." Mikan said with a smile.

"My other likely only did it because he would likely just keep insisting." Yami stated before raising her brow when Mikan giggled slightly and patted her back with a shake of her head.

Unnoticed to everyone, Momo discreetly took out her phone and snapped a picture of Yami's other high-fiving Naruto.

 **"He's going to bleed out." Yami stated, and Naruto waved a hand.**

" **Nah, ninja are tough, this won't... oh crap, he is bleeding out. I don't get it, it's only a couple of cuts to the back." Naruto pointed out with a paling face. Not because the ninja was dying, he didn't have much of a problem with killing other than finding it distasteful. It was more the fact that if this man died, then he would take the knowledge of how to break into the base with him.**

"Yeah, you kind of goofed up on that one Yami." Mikan couldn't help but say to which said assassin finally gave in and put face to hand with an irritated groan.

 **"Those are usually fatal."**

 **"I've been hit by WAY worse than that and... ooooh, that's me... Lets stop the bleeding and wake this guy up." Naruto reached down to try and help the guy.**

"…Oh dear god," Nana muttered with an extremely green face as several images of Naruto's various injuries over, including but not limited to him getting stabbed through the chest with a fist of lightning and getting impaled by a plethora of ice needles.

' _I never stood a chance.'_ Yami thought with a frown. Even if her other had managed to land a normally fatal wound by luck in her fight with Naruto, all it would've done is slow him down a bit.

 **"He died."**

 **"... Crap, well, that is awhile wasted. I guess now we have to search the old fashion way. Damn, it will take way too long to search everywhere." Naruto spoke with irritation as he looked around the vastness of the forests around them. Yami stepped next to him and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.**

 **He didn't forget, did he?**

"Forget what?" Mikan asked while she, Nana, and Rito turned to Yami.

"He can clone."/ **"You can clone."** The two blonde assassins said at the exact same time.

 **"I can clone!" Naruto shouted in agreement.**

"He can clone." Nana muttered with a facepalm, blushing in embarrassment at forgetting that fact.

 **He had completely forgotten that he could clone himself and scatter the clones to look for him, the original purpose of his Shadow Clone Jutsu in the first place. He was so used to doing this kind of stuff without his clones, he mostly used clones for training and fighting, actually using them for the purpose of doing this stuff never even crossed his mind.**

"Well he has the excuse of force of habit, what's yours?" Momo asked after managing to pry Yami's hair away from her mouth. Her freedom was short-lived though as Yami quickly re-gagged her with a dull look.

 **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto declared as he crossed his fingers.**

 **He didn't need an army, so he just summoned 50 clones around them, and with a snap of his fingers they scattered to the winds.**

*Ping* Nana blinked in surprise when her phone went off, indicating that she'd gotten a new message. Pulling the small device out and flipping it open, her face immediately turned a deep vibrant red before she glared at Momo, who was doing her best to put up an innocent look.

Their own curiosity getting the better of them, Mikan, Yami, and Rito peeked over the animal-loving twin's shoulder, only to end up with the exact same flustered expressions.

What could leave them all so fluster? Just one sentence.

[ _Any girl that gets with him will sure be lucky since he's basically a walking gangbang_ 😉]

 **"You're a strange person Uzumaki Naruto-"**

 **"Just Naruto." Naruto insisted of her, and she nodded her head. This wasn't the first time he had mentioned that to her.**

"Don't even think about it." Yami said darkly as she heard Momo start to type another message on her cellphone again, making the muted pinkette roll her eyes in annoyance at being caught.

 **"Come on, just because my clones are looking, doesn't mean we can't look too." Naruto spoke as he looked towards the directions his clones all went. He could leave all of the work to the clones, but there was still the chance that he could be the one who found the entrance first and not a clone.**

 **Naruto grabbed Yami's hand, and she looked at him as he smiled brightly at her.**

 _ **'What?**_ **'**

 **"Make those super pretty wings of your again, with your wings and my eyes, I bet we can find anything together." Naruto told her with what Yami was quickly learning to be his smile.**

*Snip* "Damn, somebody certainly knows how to smooth talk." Momo said, the hair keeping her silent thanks to the scissors she'd snagged for ma nearby dresser. When Yami mover to bind her mouth once more though, Momo held up the scissors in a threating manner. "Don't even think about it Missy, I have several plants that cause permanent baldness."

Pausing, Yami frowned deeply as she looked for any signs of deceit in Momo's face before reluctantly allowing her hair to return back to normal.

 **Yami didn't know what to say, but she did make her wings anyway, and she took to the sky holding Naruto's hand and taking him with her.**

 **Her wings?**

 **Pretty?**

"He is quite the sweet talker," Momo said with a grin as the screen blacked out once more. "He's not wrong either, those wings of yours are absolutely gorgeous."

Yami grit her teeth as yet another blush crossed her cheeks, but before she could respond verbally to the busty pinkette's teasing, the device in Lala's arms suddenly started humming and the princess snapped awake with an excited look on her face.

"Oh boy! It's ready! It's ready! It's ready!" She exclaimed excitedly while rushing to the middle of the room and setting the disk on the floor then pressing a large hidden button in the center, causing the device to unfold into a large platform roughly five feet in circumference that started glowing.

Seeing the excitement on her sister's face, Nana felt bad at what she was gonna do even though it needed to be said. "Hey Lala, look, we're all glad that you made this teleporter to get us out of here, but-"

"Get us out of here? What are you talking about?" Lala cut her little sister off with a confused tilt of her head.

"Uh… isn't that what this teleporter is for? To get us out of this room we're trapped in?" Mikan asked, getting Lala's eyes to widen in realization.

"Ooooh, that makes much more sense. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Lala, what is that doing?" Rito asked nervously as the teleporter glowed brighter and even started humming ominously.

"…Bringing someone here." Lala admitted sheepishly before the room was filled with a blinding light.

-End Chapter-

AN: So who did Lala bring to join the party? Here's a hint: It's someone from To Love Ru. Thank you for reading and please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or To Love Ru franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just straight up hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Charming Assassin Charmer

-Chapter 5-

As the light died down, the group was left staring in shock at an incredibly beautiful and busty young woman with long pink hair, fair skin, and soft pinkish-gold eyes that glanced around the room in surprise and confusion. This was Sephie Micheala Deviluke, queen of planet Deviluke and considered the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.

"EEEEP!" And she was currently standing buck ass naked in her twin daughters' bedroom. Luckily for her though, the sole male in the room Rito was unable to see any of that thanks to Yami, who had anticipated such an outcome and wrapped her hair around his eyes like a blindfold.

"Hi mommy." Lala said sheepishly, causing the new pinkette to look towards her with a slightly exasperated expression as she covered herself up as best she could.

"Oh Lala, what did you do this time?"

Smiling awkwardly, the eldest daughter giggled weakly as she gestured toward the TV. "You see, I was testing a new invention and…"

-Que Fast Forwarding Sound Effect-

"…Then after Momo mentioned how Naruto-kun might be Charmian I thought, 'Hey, maybe Mama could tell us' so I built Zoom-Zoom-Tele-Kun last night to bring you here so you could." Lala finished, making her Mother, who was now dressed in some spare clothes Momo and Nana kept in their closet for 'Lala Invention Emergencies'.

"And let me guess, you were so excited with the idea of bringing me here you never considered using your invention to escape from here instead." Sephie stated with a sigh as her daughter nodded with her head lowered in shame. However, she quickly perked up as the older pinkette rubbed the top of her head with a soft smile. "That sounds like my little girl alright."

"Uh, not to intrude or anything," Mikan said, getting the pair's attention as she pointed a thumb at the teleporter still on the ground. "But now that we got everything all cleared up, why don't we use that to send someone outside the room and get us out of here?"

"Sorry Mikan-chan, but Tele-Kun needs to recharge before it can be used again." Lala said as the brunette palmed her face.

"And how long will that take exactly?"

"…about thirty-six hours, giver or take ten minutes." Lala mumbled quietly, causing almost everyone in the room to either facepalm, faceplant, and/or groan in annoyance.

"Well guess we're back to watching the TV then, here mom you can sit by me." Momo said with a shrug while scooching to the side a bit so that the oldest pinkette could fit. "Speaking of which, hurry up, the shows starting."

"Alright, I am rather curious about this Naruto fellow you've told me about anyway." The queen said as she took the offered space just as the cooldown ended.

 **"So, what are you real thoughts on the girl?"**

 **Yamato looked at Kakashi as the two of them met up, and started to look around one of the more dangerous feeling areas together. Yamato was surprised that they were going so far for a girl that wasn't a ninja, and wasn't apart of their village. They were both on alert, but that didn't mean they weren't able to hold a conversation. Kakashi simply hummed in response to his question.**

"The guy with one eye is Kakashi and the creepy faced dude is Yamato." Nana said to her mother, who nodded her head at the information, having been given a general description of the two by Lala when she was explaining what was going on.

"Ah, well they seem nice," Sephie said before looking towards Yamato with a tilted head. "But what do you mean by creepy faced, he doesn't look that bad to-AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Sephie cut herself off midsentence with a high-pitched scream before falling out of her seat when an image of Yamato's ' _Creepy Face Jutsu'_ suddenly popped on screen. She wasn't the only one as most of the group jumped and/or yelped at the sudden and very unwelcome surprise, even Yami.

"T-that's what we meant." Momo muttered quietly as she and Lala peeked out from behind Rito.

 **"What are your thoughts on the Kazekage?" Kakashi asked Yamato.**

 **"He's a powerful, kind, and respectable Kage who Naruto holds a strong bond with." Yamato didn't really need to think on it. He held the Kazekage, Gaara, of the Hidden Sand in high regard. The young man was powerful, and was a truthworthy ally of the Hidden Leaf. "How does this relate?" Yamato questioned Kakashi's line of questioning.**

"Another new guy huh, not bad." Momo said with an approving nod as Gaara's profile popped up before looking towards Yami. "He can even pull off your iconic 'don't give a damn' face Yami."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The assassin said blandly as she stared at the busty twin with said expression on her face.

 **Which Kakashi could see.**

 **"4 years ago, your answer would have been different. I bet you would have called Gaara a cold hearted murderer, a monster who could only destroy."**

"Well… talk about a change of attitude." Mikan said awkwardly.

 **Kakashi jumped into a tree and looked down from above, looking for any differences between grass and dirt that would give away a trap. He could see that several traps were placed all around, and the traps were well managed to keep them fresh.**

"Impressive." Yami said as the screen highlighted the plethora of traps expertly hidden around the area, many of which even she would have likely missed.

"Indeed, they are almost as well set as the ones in the death course." Sephie said, earning odd looks from Mikan, Rito, and Yami while the pink-haired princesses nodded in agreement.

"…The death course?" Mikan repeated questioningly.

"It's a brutal challenge that prisoners have the option of competing in for early release or reduced sentence," Nana explained as her face scrunched-up. "Daddy had it made when we started having an overpopulation problem in prisons while also earning some profit on the side."

"So blood sport basically." Rito stated with a disgusted look.

"Yeah pretty much," Momo said, not bothering to deny it since that was what it was. "Though it does have a fair set of rules, such as the severity of the course varying depending on how serious the crimes committed are."

"I was never a fan of the idea, but my husband said it was either this or randomly dumping prisons into a sun once they reached max capacity." Sephie said with a sigh while Rito and Mikan paled at the mental image.

 **Yamato joined him and clapped his hands together, seeing the traps that Kakashi was pointing to, as he pointed to them. Wood started to grow over the top of the traps, keeping them all from going off without touching the traps themselves.**

"I really wish I could do that." Momo muttered jealously as she imagined having that kind of control over her plants.

 **"That was years ago."**

 **"That was after Naruto changed Gaara, and we gained a powerful ally from it. I'm only alive, because Naruto followed his gut and talked to Pain's real body. If Naruto had done what any sane person would do, and killed the man, then I would be dead." Kakashi explained his reasoning partially.**

 **His ironclad trust in his student didn't need to be explained most of the time, but honestly, the only reason he was alive was because of Naruto. Naruto going and talking to Nagato, who brought everyone he killed in the Hidden Leaf back to life, was something that normally couldn't be done.**

"Did he just say…"

"Back to life, yeah, he did." Nana finished for her mother, getting the woman's intrigue to peak even higher.

 **Turning enemies into allies after crossing fists with them, and then gaining an understanding of them was a skill unique to Naruto. Kakashi had yet to see anyone else so able to gather allies to themselves in the way Naruto did.**

"That definitely sounds like a Charmian's natural charm ability to me, minus the fighting part anyway." Sephie said with a contemplative look on her face as she glanced at her daughters. "Though that could be a branching affect from being part Charmian like you three."

"That's what I was thinking." Momo said while she snuggled up to her mother's side, getting a soft giggle out of the woman and a pat on the head.

 **"I'll never understand Naruto." Yamato smiled when he said those words.**

 **He would never understand Naruto, but that didn't mean he wasn't proud of the young ninja.**

 **"I've watched Naruto for a long time. I'll bet he sees something in that girl that people like us can't see. His desire to help others is genuine, and leads to trouble, but it's worth it in the end. How many allies do you think the village has because of Naruto?" Kakashi inquired, and Yamato was silent. He nodded his head in understanding though, knowing that many countries, nations, and villages were only on their side because of Naruto.**

"Maybe he should consider being an ambassador then, seems he has a knack for it." Mikan said before the group started to imagine Naruto dressed up all nice and tidy with treaty documents in hand, minus Sephie since she hadn't actually seen the boy yet.

"…Nah, just doesn't feel right." Lala said with a shake of her head, giggling as her mental image of Naruto ripped his outfit off with a huff and tossed it away. "Besides, he seems to enjoy being a ninja."

 **Kakashi looked at a stump, and jumped down so that he was crouched on top of it, and when he landed there was a hollow sound from it.**

 **Yamato looked down from above.**

"Not bad, bit too exposed though, no natural stump would be that devoid of vegetation," Momo said thoughtfully as she rubbed her chin. "Would've been better to have it mixed in with some foliage and had a few fungi placed around to give it a more natural decaying appearance."

"Agreed." Yami said with a nod.

 **'That's the entrance.' Yamato pressed the button on his throat. "We've found it. We're north of the mountain, at 11'o'clock positioning, about 1 kilometer from the base." Yamato explained into the speaker.**

 **"Alright! We're on our way!"**

"That was Naruto-kun Mommy, you should be getting a look at him soon." Lala said excitedly.

 **With Naruto's reply, Yamato took his finger off the button. He joined Kakashi on the ground as the more experienced ninja grabbed the base of the stump and lifted it up. There was a hole in the ground with a ladder visible leading into darkness.**

 **"You've seen the darkness in that girl's eyes. After fighting her, talking with her, and eating ramen with her I know that Naruto feels kinship with her. He won't be able to leave her alone. We can't stop him, but we can watch his back." Kakashi stood up straight and looked to the sky.**

Nobody dared comment on that statement, but Mikan scooched over and hugged her friend softly.

 **It was small, but he could see them flying in from the distance. He could see Yami's white wings, and based on the size, Naruto had hitched along for the ride.**

 **Yamato didn't ask anymore questions.**

 **"I don't trust her."**

"Well that's rude." Lala said with a frown as she also hugged Yami.

"I'm an assassin Lala-san, distrust comes with the profession." Yami said emotionlessly, not bothering to try and get out of the hug this time since it just wasn't worth the effort.

"It's still rude."

 **"I don't either." Kakashi agreed with that at least. He didn't trust the girl in the slightest, and he was on alert around her. "I'll kill her myself if it comes down to it though."**

' _Please don't give him a reason to_.' The watching group pleaded, not wanting to see their friend/alternate self get killed.

 **Kakashi explained that much to Yamato, while taking his radio off. There was no longer a reason to wear it now that everyone was going to be meeting up.**

 **Yamato nodded.**

 **He was willing to do the same if it was needed, but as it was, she was just a quiet girl that tried to kill Naruto.**

"Wow… I really thought you were kidding about how casual they were about that." Sephie said with a raised brow.

"Trust me mama, I wish we were kidding." Nana said dully while the rest of the group nodded.

 **"Incoming." Kakashi pointed out as Yami dropped Naruto, who started to fall towards them. In moments, Naruto landed on his feet, while Yami flapped her wings and slowed down before landing.**

"So this is Naruto?" The queen murmured while looking over the boy over carefully, taking in all his features and going over them with a mental fine-tooth comb. "Hmm, he does look a little bit like my great aunt Gabriel. A real nice woman, wish you all could have met her, settled down on an isolated little planet at the edge of the galaxy when she married a nice man, Ashina Uz-something, I could never remember it."

"…Uzumaki?" Momo, Nana, Mikan, and Rito asked at the same time, making Sephie's eyes light up in recognition.

"Yes! That's it! Uzumaki!" She exclaimed with a smile before looking at the group with a tilt of her head and an adorable confused look that was identical to Lala's. "But how did you know it?"

"That's actually Naruto's last name Mrs. Deviluke." Mikan said making Sephie blink a few times in surprise.

"Oh my, then if this reality is similar to ours to ours I'd say it is very likely that the young man is at least a distant cousin." The queen said, making Lala cheer excitedly.

 **When she did land, her wings went back into her body as if they never existed in the first place. "I smell blood on you two." Kakashi spoke up as he opened up a book that he pulled out of his back pocket.**

 **He was still on alert, but most of Orochimaru's ninja weren't much to write home about. The Jonin were about Chunin in level, and the Chunin were about Genin.**

"Quantity over quality, an annoying and mostly useless strategy." Yami muttered, remembering the numerous times she'd have to deal with all the cannon fodder her target or targets would have to protect themselves since most of them were cheap bastards even under the threat of death. One could win with sheer numbers sure, but generally after suffering heavy losses.

 **Most of Orochimaru's real threats were only threats because of the fact that they were enhanced by Curse Marks of some sort.**

A few images showing tattoo-like markings appeared along with several small clips of men and women gaining demonic and/or mutated appearances.

"Ugh, that does not look comfortable." Mikan muttered as she watched the transformations play out.

"Yeah, but at least some of them look cool." Momo said while gesturing to a white-haired man that turned into a humanoid tiger and a redhaired girl who simply got darkened skin, longer orange hair, and a trio of bone horns on her head.

 **He would put his book away if it was needed, but he was getting to one of his favorite parts.**

 **'That book again.' Yami noticed it was the same book from earlier. "Can you read right now?" Yami asked.**

 **"I see well enough in the dark for it, so yes, I can." Kakashi eye smiled at her, speaking sarcastically with her. He knew what she was really asking, but instead he decided to answer her actual question.**

"I really dislike him." Yami grumbled, her hair twitching from a barely restrained urge to stab at that man and the book he was reading.

 **Yami just remained silent with red cheeks, her eyes narrowed in annoyance, but she didn't speak to Kakashi again.**

 **"I think somebody should stay behind, and watch to make sure nobody follows us." Yami spoke silently, with a look at Kakashi, despite not talking to him.**

 **"I vote Yamato-sensei." Naruto raised a hand up, and Kakashi raised his free hand up as well. Yami, seeing who Naruto voted for, ended up raising her hand.**

 **"What!?"**

"It makes sense, he is the one who can control plants so it be best for him to stay topside where he'd have the greatest advantage." Momo said with the others nodding in agreement.

 **Kakashi glanced at Yamato and sent a look at Yami, and the man sighed, before nodding his head in acceptance.**

"And of course because he wants to keep an eye on me personally." Yami added dully.

 **His new role assigned, he could only resign himself to it as he jumped up into a tree and stayed hidden among the leafs. Naruto jumped into the hole, ignoring the ladder, fearlessly though his face was serious. Yami jumped in after him, and as Kakashi jumped, he nodded at Yamato.**

 **It wasn't a short fall either.**

 **Yami guessed that it was a 50 meter fall from the top of the hole to the bottom of it, so in the end she grabbed onto the side of the ladder and slowed down her fall a little. Kakashi, not wanting to smash into her, followed suit and slowed his fall as well. They watched as Naruto continued to fall, before landing on his feet.**

"Impressive, most humans and charmians would have at least broken their legs from such a fall." Sephie said at seeing the impressive display of grace and durability.

"That's nothing Mom, just wait till you see him fight." Momo stated with a grin.

 **Yami jumped off of the ladder when they reached about the ground, with Kakashi just touching the ground gently.**

 **"Snakes."**

 **Yami's statement was followed by a look at the illumination of the base, with snake statues on the walls with lights in their open mouths. The entire hallway was covered by a light red light, with the walls decorated to look like snake scales. The entire snake motif she was seeing let her take a guess at what this man's favorite animal was.**

"No kidding, looks like the creep practically worships the creatures." Nana said with a shiver, since snakes were one of her favorite animals too.

 **"It seems this base was mostly used as a lab. There might be some of his experiments running around." Kakashi pointed out.**

 **"Or worse." Naruto did point out.**

 **Orochimaru was a sick and twisted man.**

"…Do I want to know?" Sephie asked as she noticed the sickened expressions on everyone's faces.

"No." They all said at the same time.

 **-Deeper in the Base-**

 **"... Is that Naruto-kun?" A snake-faced young man asked as he lowered the hood on his cloak and truly looked at the security images. Half of his face was covered with white scale markings, with purple markings around his eye. His hair had turned almost completely white, and his left arm was covered in the same scales. "... I don't recognize that girl though. Well, I guess I should go greet them."**

"You know, the more I watch this the more I doubt that these people are actually human and now see why aliens really don't surprise them that much." Mikan said upon seeing the mutated man's appearance and his profile.

 **...**

 **"Or, I could send all of the ninja in the base after them."**

"I'm honestly not sure which of those two options sucks worse." Momo stated seriously, unable to figure out which would be worse for Naruto and other Yami.

 **-Back with Naruto, Yami, and Kakashi-**

 **"We've been discovered it seems, so stealth is pointless." Kakashi spoke with the alarms started to go off. He put his book up and drew a kunai instead, and he grabbed his headband and lifted it up, revealing his Sharingan eye. "Naruto, I'll take point, you guard the rear." Kakashi gave a quick order as he started to run down the hallway.**

 **Naruto gripped his fist and followed behind, with Yami between them, holding her beacon in her hand so that she could see how close they were to her ship.**

Yami couldn't help but frown at seeing this, given that it was obviously a defensive set-up to protect her counterpart. Not that she could blame them though since, as Momo kept repeatedly bringing up much to her annoyance, her other was somewhat out of her league at the moment.

 **"Left."**

 **Yami directed them when they came up to the first three direction split, so they took a left and where met with several ninja running towards them. Not only from the left though, but there were also ninja chasing them down from the straight path and right path. Naruto turned around and jumped backwards so he could continue to follow them. He crossed his fingers, and with a puff of smoke the Shadow Clone appeared next to him. With a smooth motion, Naruto raised his hand and created a Rasengan in the hand of the clone, instead of his own hand.**

Upon seeing the glowing orb form in Naruto's grasp, Sephie's eyes widened in shock as a surprised gasp escaped her lips. ' _Is that… no, it can't be… chakra?'_

"Pretty cool, huh?" Nana asked, mistaking the exclamation for amazement instead of the disbelief it really was.

"Yeah… cool," The queen said quietly, earning a curious look from Yami when the blonde assassin noticed the small amount of fear and panic leaking into the woman's tone.

 **"Rasengan!" Naruto-2 shouted as he rushed towards the group chasing them, ducking underneath kunai thrown at them.**

 **Of course, the dodged kunai were deflected by the real Naruto with his own kunai as he turned to face the same direction as Kakashi and Yami.**

 **There was a bright yellow explosion behind them as the clone hit the lead ninja with the Rasengan, and it filled the hallway. Most of the enemies chasing them were consumed by it, and sent flying back where they came from.**

"They never stood a chance." Yami muttered as they watched the men and women get defeated with utmost ease. Trying to use numbers in such an enclosed space was foolish since it would restrict movement, especially when your opponent had such explosive power in their grasp.

 **"Front." Kakashi threw his kunai into the heart of an enemy that came at them from the front, and revealed another enemy behind him. "Raikiri!" Kakashi shouted as a thin lighting blade appeared in his hand. He increased his speed, and rushed towards the enemies that started to show up.**

 **Down they went.**

 **All they saw was a flash of blue passing by them as Kakashi shoved his hand through their chests one after the other, before they could react to him and dodge. He grabbed his kunai from the first ninja he killed as he passed him by though.**

"…Damn." Momo muttered, the only one able to speak after seeing that brutally efficient series of kills.

 **'That's an impressive technique with an amazing amount of sharpness to it.' Yami observed Kakashi fighting as they travelled towards another split. "Left." Yami pointed out once more.**

 **"Naruto, point!"**

 **"On it!" Naruto ran in front of Kakashi, and switched places with him when they came up to the turn. Kakashi started to run through handsigns, before he leaned down while running. When they approached the turn, he slapped his hands against the ground. Kakashi watched as Naruto drew a second kunai, and blocked two swords with them.**

"They work together so flawlessly, even our best soldiers would be hard-pressed to match such effective teamwork." Sephie muttered as she watched Naruto and Kakashi move.

 **Naruto kicked a ninja in the face, before he headbutt the second one. The first one had his head slammed into the wall, while the second learned just how hard headed Naruto was.**

 **"Earth Release: Multi Mud Wall."**

 **With that said, two walls blocked off the paths of the two other possible paths, sealing the oncoming ninja away from them.**

 **'Multiple elements, and controlling them with ease.' Yami thought to herself as she turned her left hand into a blade.**

"Ah, glad to know that I'm not the only one who's jealous." Momo said, giggling as Yami huffed and turned her head to the side with a light blush on her face.

 **She flipped over the falling bodies of the knocked out ninjas who Naruto took care of, and she cut the back of their necks, severing their spines while only causing slight bleeding. Either way, they died when she did it, and she turned her hand back to normal.**

"Uh… was that really necessary Yami?" Mikan asked.

"When dealing with opponents that specialize in stealth and deception, you should never take chances." Yami said darkly, making her friend cringe at the dark but wise statement.

 **When they came to even more split paths, Orochimaru seemed to like making his bases into mazes, Naruto threw a kunai, before he pulled out two more kunai and threw them. Yami saw the kunai pierce the hearts of ninja blocking off their paths, and they were knocked off of their feet by the force that they were stabbed with. Only giving shouts of pain when they were killed.**

 **"Which way do we go?" Naruto asked Yami, and she looked at her remote.**

 **"Down."**

 **"Down... DOWN!" Naruto shouted as he put his hand on Yami's sternum and pushed her to the ground. Naruto jumped on top of Yami and covered her with his body, and Yami saw that the ceiling had several strange notes on them that had their corners on fire.**

Everyone covered their ears as a loud explosion rang out, echoing throughout the room for several moments before dying down.

 **They exploded, and the ceiling collapsed on them, with Naruto shielding her from the rubble and the explosion with his body. Yami looked at him with surprise as they were mostly surrounded by rubble.**

 **Yami didn't say anything.**

 **'He saved me again.' Yami felt blood drip on her face, with the blood coming from Naruto's face. The back of his head having been wounded, and the blood dripping off of him and onto her.**

"That is so sweet… and also really gross." Lala gushed while also gagging a little at the sight of Naruto's blood dripping onto Yami's face, with a few drops even getting in her mouth and nose.

 **"Hah, this hurts, you okay Yami-chan?" Naruto asked her.**

 **She didn't get to answer.**

 **"Water Release: Water Bullet Technique."**

 **A wave of water shot out of Kakashi's mouth, despite his mask, and knocked the rubble off of Naruto's back.**

"Is being able to completely ignore the laws of physics a perk of being a ninja, because if it is then sign me up." Momo said jokingly to try and ease the mood with little success.

 **Naruto got the rest of the rubble off of him, and stood up, looking at the ceiling and the hole in it.**

 **"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Naruto spoke as Yami stood up and looked at Naruto with confused eyes, before she looked down at her remote again. She turned her back to Naruto for a second, before she shook her head and turned back to him.**

 **She shouldn't think about it now, save it for later.**

"Think about I wonder." Momo said suggestively while wiggling her eyebrows, making the assassin glare at her with a deep blush on her face.

 **"Don't thank me yet, it seems we're surrounded now." Kakashi got back to back with his student, and started to run through handsigns. Naruto crossed his fingers with a grin on his face, creating two clones to face the other hallways. Yami put her remote in her skirt pocket and got ready for combat. "You ready for a fight?"**

 **"Always!"**

 **The answer that Kakashi expected, so with that lighting coated his hand generously. He pointed his hand towards the hallway that he was facing.**

 **"Lighting Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang!" Kakashi shouted as the lighting leapt from his hand, forming a wolf, that started to rush towards the enemies and take bites out of their necks.**

' _Oh god, could they please stop with the gore already.'_ Most of the group pleaded as blood and flesh filled the screen once again.

 **The lighting wolf was fast, furious, and it's bites were precise and powerful. Kakashi turned a group of 10 ninjas filling the hallway behind them into a group of corpses in a second. He ducked underneath a kunai aimed at his head from his right side, while several enemy ninja started to use handsigns as well. "They're preparing Fire natured chakra Naruto." Kakashi told his student.**

"Fire in close quarters like that, that's never a good thing." Momo said with a nervous look.

 **Yami turned her into a spiked ball, before she leaned down to the ground and started to beat it with her transformed hand. She put crack after crack into the floor, as Naruto and his clones started to run down the other three hallways.**

"Oooooh, good thinking Yami-chan." Lala said with a smile as she hugged the blonde tighter. Yami simply nodded her head in thanks, not saying a word as she focused on the screen.

 **"Rasengan!"**

 **One of the hallways was completely destroyed by one of the clones, while the other clone actually got popped by one of the more skilled Jonin chasing them. Kakashi turned in the direction of the enemies that clone had been facing.**

 **"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"**

 **7 different voices shouted out that technique, 4 from Naruto's hallway, and 3 from the hallway Kakashi took over fighting. Kakashi took a page out of Naruto's book and created a Shadow Clone next to him.**

"Man, what a rip-off artist." Momo said in a faux dull tone at seeing the silver-haired man using Naruto signature move.

 **The clone formed a Raikiri in his hand, and slammed it into the cracks in the floor Yami made. The floor collapsed underneath all of them, dropping them into the next level floor as the fireballs all started to flood the area above them.**

 **The floor above them was resealed when the clone of Kakashi, having been caught in the fireballs, used one last earth style jutsu to restore the floor above them before popping.**

 **"That should make it look like they killed us." Naruto pointed out as the alarms continued to go off.**

"Won't they notice the lack of bodies though?" Nana asked with a raised brow at the obvious flaw in that plan. Those flames were clearly not hot enough or powerful enough to incinerate a whole body if the newly made floor wasn't been turned into half-melted shrapnel.

"Nah, they seem pretty stupid so probably not." Momo said with a wave of her hand.

 **"Which way do we go now?" Naruto asked Yami as he got the ash off of his jacket, part of the fireball having hit him as they fell. Yami took her remote back out of her pocket, only to wince when she saw that the screen giving directions was cracked.**

 **She didn't have the answer.**

 **"I don't know." It wasn't an answer, it was a response to the question though.**

"You didn't answer… but you did? I don't get it." Lala said while looking towards her mother.

"Don't worry about it dear." Sephie said, rubbing her eldest's head.

 **"Then lets find out my way." Naruto crossed his legs and dropped to his butt. He placed his hands together and closed his eyes, focusing on staying still. "I'll sense our surroundings in Sage Mode, and find it that way." Naruto explained as rings started to form. The signs of sagehood appeared several moments after Naruto became still, and when he opened his eyes they were the same as when he defeated Yami.**

"So this is that powerful form you were talking about?" Sephie asked with an interested look as she could practically see the power oozing off Naruto's form.

"Yep, he beat Yami with just two fingers." Momo said, giggling a little when she heard said blonde gritting her teeth in irritation at that being brought up for the hundredth time.

 **Kakashi nodded.**

 **"Which way."**

 **"It's not down, it's up... but there is a strong chakra here too, and I kind of recognize it... it feels like Kabuto, but it also feels like Orochimaru, just more twisted than before. Kabuto is here, he's using this place to hide out." Naruto explained their situation as he stood up, staying in Sage Mode as he did so.**

' _So it is chakra.'_ Sephie thought with narrowed eyes. _'But how? Only_ they _could use it.'_

 **Kakashi's eyes narrowed.**

 **"Then, coming here was worth the effort. You and I together should be able to take Kabuto back to the village. We can get more information out of him." Kakashi decided for them something else that they needed to do. Naruto frowned and looked in the direction that Kabuto was in the base.**

 **Yami didn't know who this guy was, but he sounded like bad news, though she was far more concerned about getting her ship.**

"I'm with her, getting that ship out of those people's hands should definitely be a higher priority. God knows the last thing the Deviluke Empire needs is those kinds of psychopaths achieving interstellar travel." Sephie said with a frown.

 **"No... We should take him down. He's strapped down to a chair, and injecting himself with something, it seems like blood though. He's stronger than before, and I feel more different chakras in him." Naruto changed Kakashi's plan, and Kakashi felt concerned about the information. With the information, he couldn't help but agree with Naruto in that they needed to end the rogue ninja. "He's deeper down though, and the ship is actually near the top of the mountain." Naruto explained as he looked up.**

"Oh crud, a branching paths decision." Momo said as most of the group became slightly nervous. They could either continue towards Yami's ship and risk Kabuto getting away or go after Kabuto and risk the goons possibly moving Yami's ship and/or getting away with vital information on its construction.

 **Better play it safe when it involved Kabuto.**

 **"Whose Kabuto?" Yami asked curiously as they started to move again.**

 **"A bastard."**

 **"Naruto's true statement aside, he's a rogue ninja from our village." Kakashi explained a little better than Naruto, without denying Naruto's true statement.**

 **Yami nodded without asking further questions.**

 **She didn't care all that much.**

"Plus Naruto pretty much summed up all you needed to know anyway." Mikan said with a giggle thatwas contagious as it spread through the rest of the group.

 **They calm to a halt when the wall opened up in front of them, and a large creature came out of it, a creature that instantly caused Yami to freeze in her tracks when she saw it.**

 **"Hahahahahah!"**

"Oh dear god! What the fucking hell is that thing!" Momo exclaimed in horror as a man with horribly distorted body that had hundreds of slime covered tentacles out of basically every section of exposed flesh other than his face.

"Eeep!"

"There, there Yami, it's okay, it isn't real." Mikan said comfortingly as Yami held the brunette tightly on her lap with both her arms and hair, the blonde shiviering in terror from her Tentacle-Myxophobia running rampant at the sight of the once human creature.

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! SOMEONE KILL THAT THING!" Nana screamed as she hid behind her mother with Lala, who was unintentionally squeezing the life out of Rito.

 **"It's a Cursed Seal, but he's mentally degraded." Kakashi grabbed his wrist and prepared a Raikiri.**

 **'So many tentacles.'**

 **"Get out of the way!" Naruto rushed the man and punched him in the jaw. The tentacles prepared to try and wrap around Naruto, but Naruto's fist met with his face too hard. He was sent flying with a shattered jaw, his body smashing through several walls, before he came to a stop.**

 **'It was slimy too.' Yami looked as they ran by the holes in the walls Naruto made. She didn't pity what he just did to the guy. She remembered when Naruto hit her with two fingers lightly, and how that broke most of her ribs. That guy just got a full fist to the face, so she knew that right now, he was dead. No doubt about it, his skull was shattered.**

 **He was super dead right now.**

"Oh thank god." Mikan muttered as she felt Yami ease her grasp upon seeing the monster dead, though she didn't let her go entirely.

 **That unlucky man didn't even have a moment to contemplate his death before it hit him, and honestly, that was more than likely for the best. It was a lot less painful that way, then again, Yami didn't really care about his pain.**

' _Make sure it's dead, make sure it's dead, make sure it's dead.'_ Yami mentally chanted while glaring at the dead tentacle covered man. Unknown to her, most of the group had the exact same thought, since they'd gotten used to seeing earth horror movies where the monster would pop back to life out of the blue.

 **"There are stairs going up and down, which do we take first?" Kakashi asked as he looked towards Naruto.**

 **...**

 **"Up, lets go get Yami-chan her ship, then we can get Kabuto. We came here for her." Naruto stated with grit teeth.**

 **He told Yami he would get her, her ship, and he would do it.**

"Ah, you're right, he is like a mixed version of Lala and Rito." Sephie said to Momo with a smile as the screen turned to its cooldown mode, seeing the compassion and kindness of her future son-in-law and the playfulness and confidence of her eldest daughter. "Though I have to say this… show of yours is a little bit too… bloody for my tastes."

"Yeah that was a bit of an unwelcome surprise, but I'm sure it won't be so bad once Other Yami has her ship back." Momo said awkwardly.

"Let's hope."

-End Chapter-

Thank you for reading and please review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or To Love Ru franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Charming Assassin Charmer

-Chapter 6-

"I really hate waiting for this stupid buffering," Momo muttered as the screen finished cooling down and changed to show Kabuto's mutated form once more.

 **"Senjutsu, Naruto-kun, you've really come a long way, haven't you? To think you've mastered such a powerful skill."**

 **Kabuto had to admit he was impressed by what he was seeing go down in front of his eyes as he looked at the screens. Even now, he was just getting his body ready to go and learn Senjutsu the Snake Summon way of learning it.**

"Ugh, that's the last thing that's needed, a guy like him getting his hands on that kind of power." Mikan said with a disgusted expression while the rest of the group nodding in agreement.

 **Even his own master, Orochimaru, had never been able to fully master Senjutsu. Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin, hadn't truly mastered the art of Senjutsu.**

"Is it really that hard to learn?" Lala asked, her head tilted in curiosity.

"I don't know, but I'm sure there will be a convenient pop-up to tells right about… now." Nana said while pointing towards the TV with a hopeful look, only to blink in surprise when said pop-up wasn't there. "I mean now." Still nothing. "Uh, now?" Nada. "Oh come on! Where is it already?"

"Maybe the TV just doesn't like you." Momo said teasingly, making her less developed sibling scowl at her in annoyance.

 **As he was now, he wouldn't be able to defend himself against Naruto.**

 **He was in the middle of the process of injecting himself with the genetic material of the Sound 4, technically Sound 5, so that he could gain their abilties and increase his power further. That way his body would be strong enough, his chakra great enough, to go to the snake sage and receive his own Senjutsu bite.**

"That does not sound pleasant… at all." Mikan said with a shiver, both at the sight of Kabuto injecting himself with numerous other peoples blood and the mental image of voluntarily letting a snake bite her.

"Oh look, isn't that the information you wanted?" Momo asked Nana with a cheeky grin as the Sage Mode pop-up reappeared, only this time less of the information was blacked out revealing the basics of Sage Mode training.

Growling under her breath, Nana clenched her fists as she repressed the urge to strangle her twin, instead focusing on reading the newly revealed information, hoping to possibly be able to reverse engineer the ability for herself since it sounded like an interesting trick to have.

However, before she even got halfway through the girl found herself paling rapidly as she read over the numerous horrific consequences that she could suffer from for even the tiniest mistake. ' _Well there went that idea.'_

 **Strapped to the chair, allowing the DNA to blow through his accepting veins, meant he was defenseless to attacks at the moment, and he couldn't stop his operation either without using his chances of taking his power further.**

 **It would seem Naruto was still good at being a headache for him.**

"Good, now he just has to be a literal pain in the ass by beating that evil creep into the next millennium." Momo said with a vindictive smirk.

 **-With Naruto-**

 **"More people with Cursed Seals."**

 **'... and no tentacles on these ones.' Yami thought with relief as she looked at the gray skinned monstrosities in front of them. Several of them all grouped together, each of them with black and yellow eyes, and deformed other traits.**

"Oh my, those poor people." Sephie muttered with sadness in her eyes, saddened to see so many suffering from such cruel fates.

"Trust me mom, these guys were the lucky ones." Nana told her, once again shivering as the images of the other unfortunate bastards that Orochimaru had 'Studied' and 'Tested'.

 **Some had bladed wings with three toed feet, one hand cannons for arms with cannons also sticking out of his back. Then there were triplets who were horned and covered in spikes.**

 **No tentacles though, unlike with the super dead guy.**

' _And that's the important part.'_ Yami thought with an almost inaudible sigh.

 **"I'm starting to run low on chakra." Kakashi lowered his headband back over his Sharingan eye. He had maybe 2 or 3 more good jutsu left in him before he was out of chakra to use for battle. He had been going through his chakra reserves left and right as they battled a rather small army of ninja and Cursed Seal users who could take a better beating than the regular ninja.**

 **Then again, the odds were stacked against them.**

 **Fighting a Sage, and a near-Kage level ninja at the same time, while also defending against the bladed hair of an alien girl wasn't easy for cannon fodder ninja like the ones they had been fighting.**

"Man, now I'm starting to feel kinda bad for those guys," Mikan said pityingly. "It must really suck to be cannon fodder."

 **"Times like this make me wish I could share my chakra." Naruto told Kakashi as he raised his fists up to fight the group blocking them.**

 **"Raaaaaah!"**

 **'He's shooting energy from the cannons on his back to increase his movement speed.' Yami noted when the more dangerous looking guy shot towards them like a, no surprise, cannon.**

"Uh, that's a neat trick and all, but shouldn't the localized acceleration of those cannons cause his spine to snap or something like that?" Momo asked Yami, who had the most experience with anatomy, with a raised brow.

"Normally yes, but it is likely his body's density is higher than normal to compensate for the strain of the recoil." Yami said while analyzing the opponent.

 **Yami saw him coming towards her, so she moved her hair towards him and created 12 blades out of it. At the speed the man was going, he wasn't going to be able to avoid cutting himself to ribbons on her blades.**

 **Then again, moments later, she was proven wrong.**

 **He ignored her blades completely and smashed through them, her blades bouncing off of his apparently super hardened skin.**

"Oh, I see what you mean now." Momo muttered, her eyes widened slightly in surprise. Yami's blades could cut through solid steel with only a little difficulty so that dude would have to be absurdly sturdy to be able to shrug her blows off like that.

 **She was taken by surprise, since only Naruto had ever ignored her blades like that before.**

 **"Haah!" Naruto ran towards the man when he saw Yami in danger. He ducked under a cannon punch that blasted the wall next to them to absolute pieces, before he returned with his own power packed punch to the center of the man's chest. Naruto's fist went deep into his chest, so deep that despite not piercing his chest, an imprint of his fist could be seen through the man's back.**

 **"Gah!"**

"And another one bites the dust." Nana muttered, unable to stop herself from cringing slightly as she saw the cannon user wiggle weakly as he dangled on Naruto's arm, doomed to silently choke to death from the blow crushing his lungs, heart, and spine.

 **"These guys... Cursed Seals use Senjutsu Chakra to work! It's tainted though." Naruto spoke up, warning Kakashi and Yami about the enemies' abilities.**

 **He thought he had sensed it earlier, but now he was sure of it.**

' _Of course they do, cause why not.'_ Yami thought dully.

 **Yami changed her hand into a hammer instead a sword, since she was pretty sure that her blades weren't sharp enough to cut the enemies. Thinking on it, she changed both of her fists into large metal versions of her fists. It would be better to go fully offensive, with enough weight to serve as a good defense if need be.**

"Oooooh, shiny~." Lala cooed as Yami's other glimmered in the lighting of the tunnels.

"Out of curiosity, how much of your body can you turn into metal at once?" Mikan asked her assassin friend curiously.

"All of it," Yami said calmly as her entire body turned a metallic silver color for a few moments before switching back to normal. "However, doing so in combat is unwise as it puts a large amount of strain on my nanites to maintain, the increased weight slows me down far too much, and it restricts my flexibility."

"Makes sense, but it must certainly come in handy when you have to deal with explosions or heavy blows you can't avoid, huh?" Mikan asked with a grin…

…only to lose it a few seconds later when Yami froze up with a look of realization on her face. "You never even thought of that, did you?"

"…Admittedly no."

Palming her face with a sigh, Mikan stared at her friend dully. "Yami, we really need to work on your creative thinking."

 **"Here they come." Kakashi spoke as Naruto dropped the dead man to their side.**

 **The triplets rushed towards them, while the bladed one stayed behind. Yami stood in front of Kakashi, and she grabbed the arms of one of the triplets that went for the man. She gripped down firmly on the man's arms, so that he couldn't move them. Her hair floated in the air, before transforming into several large hammers. With them, she started to beat down on the man's shoulders with repeated full force strikes. There was a sickening crunch as his shoulders were dislocated.**

 **"Ah!?"**

 **"So they share pain." Kakashi noted when the two others stopped for a moment and grabbed their shoulders.**

"That sounds incredibly inconvenient." Sephie said with a raised brow while Yami nodded in agreement, since feeling your allies' pain in a fight would be an unneeded distraction that would probably get you killed.

 **"Going to be honest, wasn't expecting to go to war today. Thought it would be a lot easier than this." Naruto punched one of them in the temple, and down like a light he went, a fist imprint in the side of his head. Naruto ducked underneath a punch from his other side, before he raised his leg high into the air and kicked the attacker right in the neck. In less than a second, both of the men were sent flying into the ceiling and wall.**

 **Kakashi grabbed a kunai, and ran pure lightning chakra through it, increasing its sharpness many times its usual amount. He jumped over Yami and flipped, cutting through the back of the man's neck with it, and when he did, the man fell limp.**

 _ **'That was my kill**_ **.' Yami thought as she frowned, quite honestly upset that Kakashi would steal her kill so casually.**

"Rude." Yami muttered with a scowl. Nobody stole her kills, _nobody._

 **So she ran towards the winged man, and she engaged in hand to hand with him. His bladed wings serving as two extra arms for attacking. She, with a much smaller body, had an easier time dodging in the rather narrow hallway than the man did. She was able to weave through most of his attacks, though one of his wings skimmed her side. She winced in pain when her dress was cut, and she was given a shallow cut along her ribs.**

"Oh no! Yami-chan's hurt!" Lala exclaimed worriedly as she sprung to her feet, only for her mother to quickly grabbed her by the waist and pull her back to her seat.

"Relax Lala, it's only a small cut, I'm sure she'll be fine." The queen said calmly while gently rubbing her daughter's head.

 **"Now die!"**

 **Taking her wince as a chance to kill her was his mistake. As he was about to slam his wing down on her head, she changed the direction of his attack. She hit his wing with one of her hammers, and he sliced through the side of his own neck instead of her head. Blood sprayed on the wall next to them, and the man looked to where she cut him, before his eyes rolled up and he fell down to the ground.**

"Ugh, I don't know what's worse, the constant bloodshed or the fact I'm actually getting used to it." Rito muttered, only a light amount of green on his face this time.

"Agreed." Momo said with a small nod.

 **"Let's stay here and rest a moment, Naruto, let us know if anything else is coming. I'm going to mold some chakra." Kakashi sat down and started to focus his remaining chakra, increasing how much chakra he had with focus and meditation. Increasing his chakra recovery rate for only a little while would get him enough chakra to use maybe 1 or 2 more jutsu if it came down to it.**

 **Yami touched her hand to her cut side.**

 **"... Fine, Kakashi-sensei, do you have any medical stuff? Yami-chan needs something to stop her bleeding." Naruto said as he sat down with them. He saw that she was wounded, but he didn't really freak out since she seemed like she wasn't too worried about it. Of course, naturally her freaking out about it or not didn't change the fact that she needed to stop the bleeding.**

"See, just fine." Sephie repeated as she continued to rub Lala's head, making the girl relax further and snuggle into the oldest pinkette's side.

 **"I have stit-"**

 **"No." Yami denied that firmly, she would rather not have him sewing her skin shut if she could help it. That would be needlessly painful when she would heal on her own anyway. She looked towards Naruto, and saw him look at her wound. He pulled the hem of his jacket up to his teeth, before she saw him bite it and pull.**

 ***Rip***

 **He ripped a long strip of the orange cloth off the bottom of the jacket, and held it out to her with a grin on his face.**

"Aww, that's so sweet of him."

"I know right."

' _So that's where she get's it from.'_ Rito, Mikan, and Yami though as they watched Lala and Sephie gush at the sweet scene.

 **"Raise your shirt up a little, I'll tie you up." Naruto told her with a smile. Yami looked down at her wound, and saw it was several inches below her breasts. She glanced at Naruto, before she nodded her head and raised her shirt up enough for the wound to be revealed easily. All without showing her breasts to him, which was good for both of them.**

"Oh come on Yami-chan, just give him a quick flashing." Momo insisted, playing around with her own rack for added emphasis. "How are you supposed to keep the guy's attention if you won't show him some of the goods?"

Yami didn't respond to the princess's teasing, opting to just ignore her since everything else she tired so far had failed to stop her, yet Momo still came out victorious as a bright blush spread across her cheeks once more.

 **Kakashi looked at her red cheeks though, something he was sure Naruto didn't notice, and he eye smiled at them.**

 **"Don't touch me in an ecchi way."**

"Deny it all you want, you know you want him to-" *Bamf* *Bamf* Bamf* Momo was cut off mid-tease when she was smacked in the face with a pillow three times from different directions, the first from Nana, the second from Mikan, and the final blow from Yami herself.

Giving her assailants a halfhearted glare, Momo stuck her tongue out childishly.

 **"I wasn't going to!" Naruto shouted at her with red cheeks. He huffed and scooted closer to her, before he started to wrap his cloth around her torso. It wasn't a pretty fix, but it visibly helped cut down on the bleeding as he finished tying it off. Yami nodded her head and lowered her shirt, the orange cloth now visible through the rip in her top. "Feel better?" Naruto asked her.**

 **She deadpanned.**

 **"No, I'm still injured, just not bleeding." Her deadpan response got a sheepish smile from him, knowing she had a point.**

"Ah don't be mean Yami, he's just trying to help you." Mikan said while giving her friend a playful shove.

 **"Naruto, do you have any food pills?" Kakashi asked Naruto as he looked at the pouch on his backside.**

"Is he really thinking about food at a time like this?" Mikan asked incredulously, before calming down as small brief description for Food Pills popped up on the screen. "Oh… those actually sound pretty handy."

"They kinda sound like those funky pills Lala gave the penguins when we went to the aquarium." Rito said, grimacing a little upon remembering that incident while Lala giggled sheepishly.

 **Naruto nodded.**

 **"I have the ones Sakura-chan made for me awhile back, they should still be good... they should still work." Naruto instantly corrected himself as he opened his pouch and pulled out what looked like a mudball. He passed the mudball to Kakashi, who grabbed his mask and pulled it slightly away from his face, dropping it into his mask.**

 **There was the sound of a 'squish', and Kakashi visibly shivered in disgust as his pale face got even more pale, some would even call his face a little green.**

"Like any medicine though, it just has to taste freaking awful." Nana said, giggling at the masked man's reaction.

"Or he just has a really weak stomach." Yami stated calmly, Momo and Mikan nodding in agreement.

"Please, I doubt they taste that bad," The busty twin said. "I bet you I could eat one with no trouble at all."

"Yeah right, you are a pickiest eater in the galaxy," Nana muttered with a roll or her eyes, before screaming in surprise along with most of the room's occupants when the TV stopped playing and the space in front of it seemed to be literally torn open. "AAH! What the hell is that?!"

"Probably trouble." Yami said as she reflexively got in front of Mikan protectively, her hair forming into several blades. However, her defensiveness was almost immediately replaced with confused shock as a young white-haired Naruto wearing a mixture of casual clothes and silver armor walked through the rift with a blank expression and a notepad, with a silver haired woman dressed like a maid following shortly after.

"Lord Naruto, is this not a TLR dimension?" The maid asked in confusion, briefly looking over the room's occupants before staring down at the small boy. "I thought you said we were going to see how your creations in Remnant 193 were doing."

Nodding his head, the chibi Naruto scribbled something down on his note pad and held it out for her, and indirectly the entire room. _We are Grayfia, I just need to deal with a few small errands along the way_

Turning his attention back towards Lala and Co, his gaze zeroing in on Sephie who was staring at him in shock and terror, the snow-haired child stepped forward and bowed slightly while holding out another note. _Hello Sephie-san, it is a pleasure to see you again_

"A-again?" The queen asked in a shaky tone, earning shocked looks from her daughters. Their mother dealt with all sorts of pressure, stress, and danger as the queen of the known universe without flinching, so to hear her being so frightened by what looked like a small child and his servant was shocking to say the least. "We've met before?"

 _Indeed, though it is no surprise that you've forgotten me, seventeen years is a long time by your standards and we only actually spoke to each-other for about a minute_ Naruto wrote with a nod. _You may remember me as Necromancer-sama or Lord Necromancer_

"Necromancer-sama?" Sephie parroted with a tilted head, only for her eyes to light up in recognition a few seconds later. "Wait, now I remember, you were the one who-" Sephie was cut off when Naruto suddenly poked her in the throat with his glowing hand, causing her voice to stop working.

Raising a hand to her neck, the queen tried to speak a few more times to no avail before blinking as Naruto once again held a note up, only this time right up to her face so only she could read it. _It is not yet time for the past to be unveiled, so please refrain from giving away any spoilers_

Sephie nodded her head rapidly in understanding as the apparently mute boy crumpled up the paper and poked her neck again, returning her ability to speak.

"Well, it is a pleasure to see you again Necromancer-sama. I'm glad to see that you look… exactly the same," Sephie said as she visibly relaxed, before quirking a brow in curiosity. "But if I may ask, what exactly brings you to my daughters' bedroom?"

"That is something I'd like to know as well." Grayfia said under her breath as Naruto started writing once more.

 _Just doing a quick favor for an acquaintance_ Naruto 'said' before reaching behind himself and pulling out a small basket with a ribbon on it.

"OH! A present!" Lala exclaimed excitedly, shooting up from her seat and getting right in front of the boy. "Is it for me!? Is it!? Is it!?"

Not even blinking at the girl's hyper reaction, the white-haired boy simply nodded his head, making the girl squeal happily and hug the boy. In her excitement though, Lala completely missed as Grayfia's fist was engulfed in magical energy as she got ready to blast her to bits, only stopping when Naruto himself waved her down.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lala said before grabbing the basket and opening it up, revealing a handful of food pills inside along with a small note that said: _Enjoy, from the Curious Kitsune ; )_ and had a sticker of a chibi fox doing a peace sign. "Aw, that's so cute."

While she was distracted by the gift, Naruto handed Sephie one last note before he and Grayfia vanished into another rift he opened with the scythe that appeared in his hand.

…

…

"…Who the fuck was that, how the fuck did they do that, and more importantly what the fuck just happened?" Momo asked her mother bluntly with a flabbergasted expression that everyone but said queen and Lala shared, the former of which got up and hit the pause button on the now unfrozen television.

"It's… a very long story Momo, one that'll have to wait for now." Sephie said while setting down the note Naruto had given her, which had just four words on it.

 _I'll be back later_

"Besides, weren't you saying something about being able to eat one of those without a problem." The queen said to change the subject, pointing to the gumball sized food pill Lala was currently looking over with a fascinated expression.

"Alright, alright, but don't think I'm gonna let this drop Mom," The busty twin stated before tapping her older sister's shoulder to get her attention. "Hey Lala, give me one of those things, I wanna see if they're really as bad as they are said to be."

"Okay, here you go," Lala said, tossing the food pill she was currently holding to Momo, then proceeding to pass one to everyone else. "Let's all try one, that way everyone can give their own opinion."

"Uuuh, I really don't think eating a medical pill for fun is such a good… and you guys are completely ignoring me." Rito said dully as everyone else in the room ate their pill. Looking at the food pill in his own hand, the orange haired boy sighed tiredly before sticking the pill in his mouth…

…only to almost immediately spit it out with a green face as it flooded his mouth with an absolutely foul taste that almost made him hurl.

*Blerg*

The girls weren't so lucky.

"Oh god, it tastes so-" *Bleagh* Nana groaned as she, Mikan, and Lala vomited into the yltneinevnoc decalp bush once more.

"Dammit you guys, stop puking on my plants, stomach acid is not-" *Blaaaw* Momo started to complain, only to find herself face first in a small garbage can.

The only ones other than Rito not to puke were Sephie, though she looked like she would any sec-*Blerg*

…

…

Yami was the only girl who didn't puke, because she'd been smart enough to spit the pill out like Rito did the moment the foul taste hit her tongue.

-Several minutes of puking later-

"I am never eating one of those again." Momo muttered as she wiped off the last bits of vomit off her lips and popped a few mints into her mouth.

"Agreed!"

 **"... It does work, that got me close to full on chakra at least." Kakashi muttered as he finished molding his chakra, and sighed when his reserves returned back to full. He couldn't eat another of those food pills, though it wasn't suggested to eat more than 1 food pill a day anyway. While they restored and strengthed the chakra of the user, they could also place a lot of stress on the body to go with it.**

' _Not to mention they are taste absolutely disgusting.'_ Everyone in the room thought at the same time.

 **Yami nodded to Naruto.**

 **With her wound covered, she was good to go on again as well. Kakashi wiped the sweat from his face, and lifted his headband back up.**

 **"We're seeing more Cursed Seals, Naruto, is there anything waiting for us up ahead?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto nodded.**

 **"Mostly weaker ninja, this was the last of the ones with Cursed Seals. I sense a few snake summons though, they are with the ship though." Naruto spoke, before his eyes turned back to normal. He started to pant when a small amount of exhaustion overcame him, a small layer of sweat on his face.**

 **Side effect of running out of Senjutsu chakra, exhaustion, but Naruto wiped the sweat from his face, and took a breath. He regained his lost stamina with just a few moments of rest, but he didn't enter Sage Mode right away.**

"He even has an impressive recovery time, your other will definitely be a very happy woman." Momo said to Yami with a wiggle of her brows, before being smacked in the face three more times with pillows. "Deny it all you want, you all were thinking about it."

 **"So how are we going to get the ship out of the mountain?" Kakashi asked, since they didn't even know how the ship got into the mountain in the first place. It might have been important to bring this up earlier, but they had been running and fighting then. "Plan B?" Kakashi asked Naruto.**

 **Naruto nodded.**

 **"Blow the mountain... or at least blow up the mountain's top." Naruto answered, and after that Yami would be able to fly the ship to safety.**

"That would be awesome to see." Nana said approvingly, imagining such a scene in her head.

 **Then he and Kakashi could go and hunt down Kabuto and bring an end to him. "We only have a few more hours before the sun rises. We need to get the ship, kill Kabuto, and make it back to the village before anyone figures out we left." Naruto gave them their time limit. They weren't on an official mission, and with village security how it was, it would be better for them if nobody knew they left.**

' _So they're essentially AWOL right now, that is both sweet and bad at the same time.'_ Mikan thought with a frown, sweet since Naruto would risk getting in trouble t help Yami, and bad since he could get in serious trouble.

 **Kakashi nodded.**

 **"Lets move then." Kakashi stood up, done resting himself. Yami got ready to stand up, but she saw Naruto offering her a hand. Having no reason not to take it, she grabbed his hand as she was helped back up to her feet.**

 **His hand was so warm, and gentle.**

"D'awwwwwww~!" Lala gushed while pulling Yami into a hug. "That is so sweet, you're holding hands!"

"It was just an observation, nothing more." Yami stated, though the light blush on her cheeks belied her words.

"Sure it is, and I hate plants." Momo said sarcastically with a knowing smirk.

 **The dead bodies around them started to move, but not like a living person. Instead, their bodies started to bubble as their skin deformed further. It was like their skin was water, and it was boiling. The bubbles in their skin got bigger, and blood leaked out of the bubbles.**

"They are gonna blow up." Yami said quickly, glad for a change of subject.

 **"... They're going to explode."**

 **"They're going to blow up!" Naruto shouted when he heard Yami. The trio ran across the hallway, but they didn't get their fast enough.**

 **The bodies blew up in a powerful explosion, with fires chasing after them. Naruto crossed his fingers and created two clones next to him. One helped him form the Rasengan, while the other held his hand over it. The Rasengan's color changed slightly, and it gained small white blades around it.**

 **"Wind Release: Rasengan!"**

"Ooooh, that looks cool, like a watered-down version of that rasenshurykenny thing earlier." Nana said in awe.

 **Naruto slammed his Rasengan into the explosion as it chased them, and he stopped it in it's tracks, before the Rasengan shot off and absorbed the flames into itself. Increasing it's power as the power of the explosion's flames fused with it. The explosion reversed in on itself, and shot away from the group. Naruto collapsed the hallway behind them with the force of his jutsu though, completely sealing off their way back in the direction they came from.**

"And it really packs a punch too," Momo said with a low whistle before looking towards Yami, "He really went easy on you."

Yami swore she felt some of her teeth fracture from hard she grit them together as she was reminded of that fight… AGAIN.

 **"Figures, even his stronger ninja get treated like this." Kakashi muttered, having a moment to think on the men's deaths and how their bodies were laced with explosives.**

 **Naruto frowned.**

 **Treating your comrades this way... it made him sick to think that some people held no value for the people they worked with.**

"It is cruel yet very effective strategy." Yami said, having encountered several dead-man triggers like that in the past.

 **"Lets..." Yami stopped when she turned around, and she nudged Naruto in the side. He turned back around, and saw that they were faced with several dozen ninja, all armed to the teeth with weapons. Several with their hands placed together, having already woven their handsigns and just waiting to unleash their jutsu.**

"Well… you're fucked." Momo said bluntly.

 **Kakashi created a Chidori in his hand, slightly weaker than his Raikiri, but it would take less of his chakra reserves to use it.**

 **"Raaaaah! Gaaaaah, I'm losing control over the Kyuubi inside of me, I'm about to unleash it! Aaaaaah, it hurts!"**

 **Naruto grabbed his stomach and screamed in 'pain' as he fell to his knees.**

 **"Oh shit, it's the Kyuubi Jinchuriki! Lets leave before he kills us all!"**

"…Or not?" The busty twin muttered questioningly. "What the hell just happened? And what the heck is a Kyuba Jinchuthing. Isn't this usually where the ever-convenient pop-up comes in play to explain stuff?"

"Maybe the TV doesn't like you." Nana suggested vindictively, making her twin roll her eyes.

 **Kakashi watched as the horde of ninja all turned tail and ran in the other direction, the threat of an out of control jinchuriki too much for them to think about fighting. Naruto continued to scream in pain until they were all gone, before he stopped screaming and started to dust himself off.**

 **"You're acting is getting a lot better." Kakashi noted to Naruto, who stopped pretending to lose control of himself.**

"I'd give it a seven outa ten." Mikan said jokingly.

"Five, his scream was too level, real pain makes the voice hitch and tumble." Yami added with a shrug.

 **"Well, it worked. We don't have a lot of time, and this seemed faster than actually fighting them. Come on, lets go." Naruto started to run, with Kakashi following closely behind. Yami paused, before she gave her cheeks a small pat. She followed the two ninja as well, but her eyes locked onto the back of Naruto's head.**

 **Kyuubi?**

 **"I will give you this, that was a good idea. Most ninja would be afraid of an out of control Tailed Beast." Kakashi complimented Naruto's quick thinking.**

"Finally!" Momo couldn't help but exclaim as the pop-up finally reappeared, this time with a basic overview of Tailed Beasts and Jinchuriki. "I was really getting tired of not knowing what was going on!"

Taking a moment to read over the information, the group had varied reactions, such as Nana disliking how living creatures were hunted down like rabid dogs and used for war, or Lala crying a bit at learning how most Jinchuriki were basically treated like lepers. Meanwhile Yami noted the numerous traits the Jinchuriki got for holding the beasts, which was pretty much enhanced everything.

 **It had saved him the chakra it would take to kill those men.**

 **Naruto grinned.**

 **"I know, ri-GHT!?" Naruto stopped right when the ceiling and walls opened up, and shuriken started to shoot shuriken out of the walls. Naruto jumped backwards, with only a few of the shuriken hitting his right forearm and sticking in his skin. "Damnit." Naruto landed on his feet as the trap finished.**

"Oooh, poor fellow." Sephie hissed sympathetically. Getting stabbed was never fun, something she sadly had personal experience with since more than a few women had tried to kill her for either her throne or just out of jealously for her beauty.

 **Yami went to Naruto and looked at his arm, seeing that he had three shuriken stuck in his forearm. She grabbed his arm, before she looked at the shuriken more closely, seeing that they were in pretty deeply.**

 **"That looks like it hurt."**

 **"Yeah, hah hah... it actually does hurt." Naruto relented as he started to pull the shuriken out of his arm with a wince. "Don't worry Yami, this much will heal soon enough." Naruto said as the wounds on his arm started to steam and glow a little. In a few moments the wounds would be fully healed, and he would be as good as new again.**

 **Yami looked away.**

 **"I wasn't worried about you."**

*Cough* "Bullshit." *Cough* *Cough*

Yami sent Momo yet another glare as the girl whistled casually, somehow conjuring an image of a halo above her head to add to her 'Innocent' image.

 **She denied his statement of her state of worry, but she noted how quickly he healed from his wounds, something she didn't expect from him. She shook her head and started to run ahead of them, with Naruto and Kakashi following after her.**

 **'I wasn't worried about him, he's strong.' Yami told herself mentally. He had defeated her, he was stronger than her, so she had no reason to be worried about him getting hurt. She was just surprised was all, it wasn't like she felt something in her chest when she saw him get hit by those shuriken.**

 **Right?**

"Oh man, you have it so bad for- *Shnk* -EEP!" Momo jumped back with a yelp as a blade embedded itself incredibly, utterly, absolutely to close to her crotch for comfort. Looking towards the owner of said blade, the busty twin started sweating heavily as a very pissed looking Yami towered over her with dozens of blades, maces, and other such weapons ready to go. "…I have a feeling I may have pushed my luck just a little too far this time."

-End Chapter-

AN: Thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or To Love Ru franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Charming Assassin Charmer

-Chapter 7-

"Yep… went too far…" Momo groaned as she collapsed onto her bed covered in mild bruises and scratches while sweat poured off every inch of her body. Meanwhile, Yami sat back down in her own spot and casually brushed off the small amount of blood out of her hair.

"You did bring that down on yourself." Sephie said as she moved over to her daughter's side with a first aid kit in hand and started patching her up.

 **Yami had never seen animals so large before.**

 **"Damnit, they are the big ones."**

 **Big was an understatement, there were two snakes in the room guarding her ship. Each of the snakes had to be at have bodys that were 10 meters tall, and 100 meters long in length. They were freakishly huge snakes, each with their own freakish traits to them. The first snake was brown, with three heads, and had red scarfs around the top of their necks. They had a scar on their bodies around the back of their scales, where they looked to have been crushed at one point.**

 **The second snake was bigger than the first one, and had a large rattle on it's tail.**

"Holy… those things are huge." Mikan muttered, her eyes almost popping out of her from how wide they were.

"Hmmm, certainly an impressive pair, but I've seen bigger." Nana said with a shrug.

"Really?" Mikan asked incredulously as she, Yami, and Rito looked towards the animal aligned twin curiously.

"You should see the serpents on , one of those fellas could wrap themselves around the entire city twice over." Nana said, making Mikan and Rito pale as they imagined such a large snake while Yami mentally patted herself on the back for turning down a mission of harvesting snake hides from said planet a few years ago.

 **"Thankfully, they aren't as big as Manda was." Kakashi noted as he slyly peeked around the corner, wiping the blood from his hand from his latest kill. They were incredibly large snakes, as snakes were one of the larger summons, but they had methods of taking care of them. "You have a plan Naruto?" Kakashi asked the unpredictable blond.**

 **Yami glanced at Naruto.**

"Sweet, giant monster fight," Momo said as she sat up after her mother put on the last bandage. "I wonder what cool ability hotty will use this time."

 **...**

 **"I mean, I can go Sage Mode again and beat the crap out of them... but I might cause a cave in, and this place if I use my Rasenshuriken the blastwave will cause this entire mountain to come crashing down. Why does the ship have to be between them?" Naruto complained under his breath. The ship was situated right between the two behemoth snakes, where it was almost impossible for him to use any destructive technique without destroying the ship too.**

"He better not break my ship." **"Don't break my ship."**

The group couldn't help but laugh at how both Yami's said basically the same thing at the same time.

 **"We could really use Yamato-sensei right now, his wood release would be able to trap them." Naruto hated the fact they left Yamato behind the guard the entrance/exit for them. He would have actually been more useful with them at the moment. Then again, Yamato had a history of not being where he needed to be, when he was needed.**

"I know that feeling." Mikan muttered with a sigh, having to deal with that problem all the time when it came to her family.

 **"Yami-chan?" Naruto asked the blonde girl.**

 **Yami raised an eyebrow.**

 **"I didn't even know snakes got this big." Yami pointed out her newness to this entire thing. When big snakes were mentioned, she thought maybe 4 meters long, or maybe twice as tall as a person. She was not expecting them to be as large as they were, and it wasn't a pleasant surprise.**

"That's actually pretty surprising in itself given how many different worlds you've been to." Sephie said as she looked towards the assassin with a tilted head.

"I generally avoid worlds with large reptilian species since they commonly have some form of poisonous defensive or offensive capability that my trans-ability wouldn't work against." Yami admitted calmly. Transforming could protect her from being bitten with poison filled fangs sure, but would do little to nothing against toxic gases or venom filled saliva since both could enter the body without her noticing until it was too late.

 **Kakashi sent Naruto a knowing look.**

 **"You have more snake killing experience than even I do. How do you usually deal with snakes?" Kakashi asked Naruto, who had his eyes narrow.**

 **Shit.**

 **Naruto shivered, knowing how he killed his first giant snake. That unpleasant experience for him wasn't something he wished to repeat anytime soon.**

"Man, must've been really bad if it grossed him out that bad." Nana said, a mixture of curiosity and dread in her voice.

 **Usually he just killed them with force, but force was out of the option at the moment. Naruto groaned and walked out of hiding, showing himself to the two snakes.**

 **"HIISSSSSSS!"**

 **"I hate my life, and snakes, but mostly snakes." Naruto groaned in annoyance as he walked towards the two giant snakes. The one with three heads rushed towards him and descended on him with an open mouth.**

"Hottie! What are you doing!?" Momo shrieked as the snakes came down on the whiskered blonde. "Get out of the way or they are gonna eat you!"

 **"Na-!"**

 **Kakashi shouted out when he saw his student get eaten, before he realized that Naruto had an annoyed, but knowing look on his face. So when Naruto was eaten, and the snake visibly swallowed him, Kakashi only sent a confused look. Naruto never actually told him before how he killed his first snake summon, just that he killed one of them in the Forest of Death years ago. Actually, he should have questioned how Naruto did it long ago, but it would seem that he was going to be getting a first hand experience in how it was done.**

"Uh hello! He was just eaten by a giant snake! Stop focusing on the past and save him already!" Momo yelled again, not understanding why the man was just standing there.

"Calm down Momo, I'm pretty sure Naruto wanted to get eaten." Sephie said calmly even as she struggled to keep the disgust off her face as well. "And I have a feeling we'll see why soon enough."

 **Yami was pale.**

 **"That's... gross... he's going to be okay, right?" Yami asked as she spoke with Kakashi, pointing at the snake as it returned to where it originally coiled itself up. Snakes had really strong digestive systems, so a person needed a really high acid and pressure resistance to just survive being swallowed.**

"No kidding, it'd be easier to survive a car crusher." Nana said, shivering slightly when she remembered feeding her pet Jori snake some whole, but thankfully already dead, sheep. While she loved the serpent dearly just like every one of her pets, the sound of its food's bones snapping as it ate them disturbed her greatly.

 **Kakashi nodded.**

 **"Naruto has this... somehow. Oh." Kakashi saw the snake start to expand, ballooning as it gained a panicked look.**

"Oh… now I get what he's doing." Nana said before covering her eyes.

 **Yami blinked.**

 **Snakes weren't suppose to do that, and they weren't suppose to look like bombs about to go off at any moment either.**

 ***SPLAT***

 **"Aaaaaaaah!"**

 **Yami and Kakashi watched as the giant snake exploded in a massive shower of gore. It's organs, muscles, and blood raining down on everything in the room. Easily a thousand Naruto clones raining down with them. In the middle of all of the gore, standing Naruto screaming his head off, cover in blood and digestive slime. He looked no worse for it, but his annoyance was let known as he screamed.**

"EEEEEEEEEW!" Momo, Sephie, Lala, and Mikan exclaimed at the same time, though they were thankfully able to resist the urge to vomit as the prior scenes had hardened them up a bit.

 ***Poof***

 **"The other snake left." Kakashi noted with a sigh of relief, glad to see that snake had left the area, going back to where it came from. It had gotten wise to the fact that it was going to die if it stayed, and unlike toads, the snakes weren't really known for their loyalty to their summoner.**

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'd be booking it to if something barely a fiftieth my size somehow made my buddy explode like an overfilled balloon." Momo said with gag while everyone else nodded in agreement.

 **Kakashi and Yami came out of hiding, with Yami covering her nose to prevent herself from smelling everything.**

 **Naruto was just standing around with the most displeased look he could have.**

 **"I need a hug." Naruto spoke in deadpan.**

 **"No."**

"TO bad for him Lala's not there, she would be willing to hug him right after something like that." Rito said with a chuckle that everyone but said pinkette shared, with the princess in question looking at Naruto with a mixture of disgust and kindness.

"Well… he does look like he could use one." She mumbled quietly, her kind nature screaming at her to cheer the grumpy gut covered blonde up.

 **"I've got something better than a hug." Kakashi went through the handsigns needed and gathered spiraling water into the palm of his hand. "I copied this from Yamato when I saw him use it with my Sharingan. Water Release: Tearing Torrent." Kakashi threw a rapidly moving wave of water towards Naruto.**

 **"Blubblubblubblub!"**

 **The water rushed over Naruto, cleaning his body as he stood in place.**

 **Yami stayed out of the way of the water, since it had everything that had been on Naruto in it. When Kakashi ended the technique, Naruto was smiling and looking over himself. He was wet, but he wasn't covered in guts, which was worth being wet.**

"Definitely." The watching group chorused in agreement.

 **"Yamato-sensei will be pissed you copied his technique." Naruto stated to Kakashi with a grin, and Kakashi shrugged.**

 **He couldn't control the fact that he copied almost every jutsu he saw with his sharingan. It came in handy though, so he wasn't about to apologize.**

"That eye sounds so hacks." Mikan said as Kakashi's profile popped back up, only now with the part about his sharingan eye no longer blocked out.

"Agreed," Yami said with a deep frown. A person with the ability to predict moves before they happened and copy an opponent's abilities to use against them just by looking at you, yeah that would be _sooooo_ much fun to deal with.

 **"My ship..." Yami walked towards her ship, and she saw that it was still intact. They hadn't taken it apart, which was a relief. It was covered in snake guts now, and she was going to have it washed 10 times before she was satisfied, but it was fine. She was worried about the inside mostly, and if anyone had gone into her room on the ship.**

"Naturally, wouldn't want anyone to see your secret stash of ecchi books you keep for those long lonely-OOF!" *Crash* Momo started to joke, only to get punched into the wall by a giant hair fist curtesy of one super blushing Yami.

"She really doesn't know when to call it quits, does she?" Mikan asked with a raised brow as Yami pulled her hair back, allowing the busty twin to slowly slide to the floor while squeaking out "Worth it.".

Shaking her head with an exasperated chuckle, Sephie reached over and scooped her downed daughter up into her arms. "Nope, if there's one thing my children inherited from their father for sure, it's his sheer stubbornness."

"I'll take that as a compliment mother." Nana said with a huff while Lala just hugged her mother happily, not seeing the possible insult in the eldest pinkette's words.

 **"Thank you Naruto." Yami looked towards him as she opened up the back of the ship.**

 **Time to get it out of the mountain.**

 **"So cool... no problem Yami-chan." Naruto spoke as he jumped up into the air, and landed on top of her ship. Naruto crossed his fingers, and created a clone next to him. They formed a Rasengan together, before it started to grow in size until it was larger than Naruto's own body. "Now, lets break out of here."**

"Ooooh… so pretty…" Lala muttered, her expression to one of awe as she stared at the massive sphere of spiraling energy.

"I'll admit, that is the most beautiful ball of doom I've ever seen before." Sephie agreed with a small nod.

 **-With Yamato-**

 **"I almost feel sorry, these ninja left their villages, only to be treated as fodder." Yamato looked as his wood jutsu crushed another man to death. He sighed in mostly annoyance, having been given the easy job once again. No matter what happened, he was usually stuck either cleaning up after Naruto made a mess, or when he was on a mission with Naruto, he always got stuck with the easiest jobs.**

"Ha… he get's stuck with the stooge work." Momo said while snuggling into her mother's arms, having recovered from her abrupt meeting with Mr. Wall already.

 **To be fair though, if he was here, it wasn't likely that he would have to clean up after Naruto.**

 **After all, how much of a mess could Naruto make.**

Rolling her eyes at that statement, Mikan held up here fingers. "And que sudden giant mess in three… two… one."

 ***BOOM***

 **Yamato refused to look behind him as the top of the mountain erupted, and a giant yellow light filled the sky. A gigantic Rasengan shooting out of the top of the mountain, destroying the top half of the mountain with ease.**

"Whooooa~!" The group exclaimed in awe at the sheer amount of destruction that single attack was doing.

"That is an extremely impressive attack." Yami said, showing an unprecedented amount of emotion on her face as she watched the mountain essentially vanish from existence. ' _I would need my darkness form to even have a chance against something like that.'_

 **Yamato could see the sky light up for a moment, and he closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath. He didn't need to see it with his eyes to know that the yellow light was Naruto, or that half of the mountain (maybe the entire mountain) was now history.**

"If you can't see it then it doesn't exist, denial at its finest." Momo said jokingly while looking pointedly at her twin's chest, making the less endowed pinkette to glare at her irritably.

 **Despite knowing what happened, he still looked in the end.**

 **Damnit.**

"But in the end, reality always wins." Momo added with a giggle.

 **-With Naruto, Yami, and Kakashi-**

 **"Well, that takes care of that. We should go and finish Kabuto, Yami, can you get back to the village on your own?" Kakashi asked Yami as Naruto jumped off the top of her ship.**

 **Yami just looked at the view of the night's sky.**

 **'...** _ **He's far more powerful than his doofy personality makes him look**_ **.' Yami thought to herself as she looked at the parted clouds above, the remains of the mountain that used to be above them, and the fact that she was free to fly off. Yami glanced at Naruto as he put his arms behind his head, grinning.** _ **'The people of this world have an amazing potential for strength. No wonder this planet is forbidden.'**_ **Yami now came to truly realize why the planet had such a high danger rating.**

"Well you know what they say, 'When the path is left untraveled, it's usually for a good reason'." Sephie said wisely. The rest of the group nodded in agreement, remembering their trip to planet Mistletoe, another S rank planet, to get the rare Luckberry when they thought Celine was dying of Kare Kare and nearly got killed themselves multiple times.

 **"See you when we get back to the village Yami-chan. We have some business to take care of." Naruto told the assassin girl.**

 **She shook her head.**

 **"You helped me-" Yami pressed a button on her remote, and her ship flew off in the direction of Konoha without her. "-so allow me to return the favor. I don't wish to be in your debt." Yami spoke with her usual tone.**

Momo opened her mouth to make a comment, but was immediately shut down by her mother clapping a hand over her mouth, making the younger pinkette pout with a roll of her eyes.

 **Kakashi glanced at Naruto.**

 **"This is your mission, you decide."**

 **"I don't see why not, if she wants to come it's fine with me! It's going to get messy though, we won't be letting Kabuto get away this time." Naruto gave an excited cheer. Having more people to fight by his side made him feel more excited for the soon to come battle. Kabuto wasn't somebody to be taken lightly, since like Orochimaru, the man was always able to slip out of most situations.**

 **Time to end the bastard!**

"Hey! What gives!" Nana exclaimed as the buffering screen popped up once more.

"Yeah, that was barely even ten minutes." Mikan said as the group turned to Lala for an explanation, only to find her already out of her seat and heading to the TV with several tools in hand.

Before anyone could say anything, the princess pried off the screen and started poking around inside the extremely complex inner working of the device. Knowing how this tended to end, everyone quickly ducked for cover just in case something went bang.

"Ah-ha! Found the problem!" The bubbly princess called out after several moments of tense silence. "There's a clog in the coolant line for the time dilation matrix and it was starting to overheat. I'll just need to clear it out real quick and we'll be good to go."

"Alright dear, just make sure to take your time. You know what happens when you tend to rush yourself." Sephie told her calmly… whilst hiding behind Rito along with Momo and Mikan.

' _Why do I always become the meat shield?'_ Rito asked himself with a twitching brow.

-End Chapter-

AN: I will now be taking suggestions for who you think should join the group next, so feel free to give your opinion. Thank you for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or To Love Ru franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you to read and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Charming Assassin Charmer

-Chapter 8-

"Just a little more and… there!" Lala exclaimed happily as she pulled out a cable from the coolant tube with a little grabber claw at the end holding a clump of gunk before reattaching the line and putting the screen back on. "Okay guys, it's all good now."

"That's great honey, good job." Sephie said with a smile, though remained hiding behind a dull-faced Rito along with her daughter and the boy's sister. She wasn't the only one hiding either as Nana head was only just visible from the side of her bed and Yami had surrounded herself with her now steel hair. "Why don't you start it up then? I'm sure everybody is real eager to get back to the show."

"Right away!" Not thinking much on her friends and family's reactions, the peppy pinkette smiled brightly and pressed the power button before plopping down next to Rito.

 **"Damn."**

 **Kabuto didn't have much to say to his own bad luck. He never assumed that Naruto, Kakashi, and some random unknown would even have a reason to visit the hideout to start with.**

' _Well, nothing blown up yet.'_ Momo thought as she and the other girls slowly peaked out from their cover. After seeing none of the signs that usual preceded one of Lala's inventions exploding, they soon settled down back in their seats to watch the 'show'.

 **Even though he was angered, he couldn't help but grin to himself. The irony of the entire situation, the fact something outside of his calculations was happening, and the way it was one of the two people in the world he admired the most, were all something he found funny.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki.**

"He admires Naruto?" Nana asked with a raised brow. "Why would a bad guy admire a good guy?"

 **The person who inspired him to change himself, to make his own unique identity, was the one that was bringing him down now. One of the two people he wanted to fight the most, was also the one who would more than likely be killing him while he was unable to truly fight back. It was irony at it's finest that one of the few people he respected as an enemy, was the enemy that would take him down.**

"Ooooh… okay now I get it, respect of character." The petite pinkette said while the rest of the room nodded in agreement.

 **"Hah... heheh... just a little more time is all I need. In just a little bit, I'll have absorbed the Sound 5's DNA..." Kabuto looked at the tube in his arm dripping the harvested genetics into his body. The changes his body was undertaking nearing it's end, and soon allowing him the chance at escape.**

"That is still disgusting," Mikan said, unable to stop herself from shivering from watching Kabuto mutate as he transfused more blood and such into his body.

"Indeed." Yami said with a nod, barely suppressing a shiver as the lighting made Kabuto look slimy. Though this didn't stop her from writing down and sketching everything she was seeing for Mikado and Tearju, since she had no doubt the pair would find it all very interesting.

 **He couldn't win in a straight fight.**

"The villains rarely can, that's why they usually resort to underhanded methods such as kidnapping, blackmail, or bioweapons… Well, that and the whole their super evil and junk." Momo said with a shrug.

Once again the rest of the group nodded in agreement, but due to their focus on the screen none of them noticed Yami clench her fist at hearing the word 'Bioweapon'.

 **Not against the combination of Naruto and Kakashi, two of the strongest leaf ninja alive, not when the two of them had worked well together for so long. Either one of them were threats to him on their own, with Naruto being stronger than him and Kakashi being around the same level as him. Together their combined power would make it obvious who the winner was going to be, and with an unknown, with unknown powers, he didn't know what he could do other than try to escape.**

"Yeah, Yami-chan is pretty awesome." Lala said, smiling brightly as she hugged Yami tightly, earning a impassive glare from the shapeshifting assassin.

 **"Kabuto."**

 **"Naruto-kun... it's been awhile, you've grown stronger since the last time I saw you." Kabuto looked to his right side, towards the door.**

 **They had arrived.**

 **"You've gotten way more ugly."**

"Understatement." Mikan snorted with a giggle that Momo, Nana, and Sephie shared.

 **Naruto's retort was expected, though Kabuto still laughed at the way it was delivered. As perfect as the body he was making for himself was going to be, even Kabuto knew that what he was doing to himself wasn't making him pretty or handsome. He saw Kakashi and the "Yami" girl come into the room as well, both on alert.**

 **"With Orochimaru-sama dead, and Sasuke gone rogue, I believed nobody would bother coming to this base. It seems I was mistaken, then again..." Kabuto trailed off as he looked at the girl, who turned her hand into a sword and lowered her body. It was her fault that he had been found, since his men had stolen her ship and taken it.**

"In hindsight, that was a pretty crappy move for someone who was trying to stay incognito." Nana said with a roll of her eyes.

"Agreed, though it sounds more like his men acted before reporting to him, likely because they never seen anything like my ship and didn't want to risk it being gone before they finished reporting it in." Yami stated, her mind automatically breaking down what she was hearing to deduce the missing facts.

 **Because of that, Naruto had chased down the ship and come right to his doorsteps. "... I guess it doesn't matter. I would rather not die here... I have information to trade." Kabuto offered.**

 **Information was something every ninja could appreciate.**

"Oh man, creepy guy is gonna barter his way out." Momo groaned in annoyance while Yami frowned.

 **A kunai cut his face as it went flying by him, sticking in the wall, and causing his blood to leak down his cut cheek.**

 **"I'm not interested." Naruto spoke with his arms crossing, keeping his distance from Kabuto.**

"…Or not." The busty twin muttered with her brow raised in surprise.

 **Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, before he looked towards Kabuto.**

 **"Orochimaru is dead, what information could you have that we could find interesting?" Kakashi questioned. While Naruto wasn't interested in the information, gathering it anyway could be worth something later.**

 **Kabuto was a spy master, there was no telling how useful it could be.**

"Ugh, come on people, make up your mind!" Nana exclaimed, tired of the back and forth already.

"It's not like it really matters what they choose, Yami will probably just kill him as soon as she has the opportunity for stealing her ship." Mikan stated, knowing that was how her friend used to be and, in some ways, still is.

Said assassin simply nodded in agreement since that is exactly what she, and no doubt her other, would do in this situation.

 **"Akatsuki's next move, and information about a coming war. I've been watching Akatsuki's movements, and had snakes watching their true leader. I'll give all my information, in exchange, I want to be captured alive. Fair trade, or am I wrong?" Kabuto teased them, and Kakashi looked at Naruto. The look on the young man's face showed confliction, since everything Kabuto spoke sounded very possible.**

…

…

"Wow, and here I thought it couldn't get anymore serious." Momo muttered while everyone else stared at the screen with hanging jaws at the bomb drop expect for Yami and Sephie, as neither were strangers to wars (The former having been hired to assassinate opposing leaders or such and the latter having helped negotiate between warring factions).

"I don't think I want to watch this anymore." Lala mumbled as she snuggled into her mother's side. Up till this point she'd been holding onto the hope that this would be the only super gory/disgusting/horrible part, but at that statement the pinkette had the distinct feeling that it was only going to get worse.

Wrapping her arms around her daughter, Sephie hugged her tightly while rubbing her back in a comforting manner. "You don't have to if you don't want to Lala, nobody's forcing you to watch."

"Here," Rito added as he held out his cellphone and a pair of earbuds that Mikan handed him towards the pair. "You can watch some MeTube on this until the bad parts are over."

Smiling gratefully, Lala happily accepted the device and in a just a few moments she was oblivious to the world around her as she watched random kitten videos.

 **Naruto frowned.**

 **War, the true Akatsuki leader, and all of that useful information for Kabuto's safe capture? The deal sounded fair at first, were Kabuto himself not such a twisted person.**

' _Damn,'_ Yami thought with a frown since now it was all but guaranteed that she wouldn't be able to kill the ship stealing bastard. ' _Not unless they somehow have a way of getting information out of dead bodies.'_

 **"Ino's Dad... he can get information out of dead bodies... right?" Naruto whispered to Kakashi, knowing of the Yamanaka clan's special jutsus.**

…

' _Why do I feel like someone somewhere is mocking me right now?'_ The transforming assassin thought as her frown deepened.

 **He knew that the Torture and Interrogation unit had been gathering information from corpses, but he didn't know if that included memories.**

"Uh, I'm pretty sure he's talking about morticians and no, that's not how they work." Mikan said with a shake of her head.

 **Kabuto frowned, hearing the whisper.**

 **That didn't bode well for him if they could take that information from his corpse, because then he really had nothing that he could trade for his life. He would have to think quickly if he wanted to survive this, something that he could offer that they would be interested in.**

 **"Yes." Kakashi answered as he lowered his body, and Kabuto saw the Raikiri spring to life in his hands.**

"Wait, what? They can actually do that?" Mikan muttered with wide eyes. "Is that even possible."

"It's not impossible," Sephie said, getting the brunette's attention. "The R&D divisions of the devilukean empire have delved into such a task before with varying degrees of success. It is incredibly tricky, but with the right knowledge and preparation doable."

"So much for dead men tell no tales then, huh?" Momo said jokingly, though her voice had just a hint of nervousness in it, but who could blame her? The idea of someone being able to just kill you and steal all your memories would leave anyone unnerved.

 **"Kabuto's chakra signature is changing, he won't be able to mold jutsu until his body gets used to the changes." Kakashi spoke as his sharingan looked over Kabuto's changing chakra. With the chakra amount and quality changing so drastically, the man wouldn't be able to properly mold his jutsu.**

 **Seeing as he was strapped to a chair, and his body in a weak state as it was undergoing change, now was the perfect time to kill him.**

"And now he's officially boned." Momo stated. "Only question now is who'll actually kill him. I've got ten bucks-"

 **"He stole my ship." Yami stated as she inched closer to Kabuto.**

 **He had to die.**

"-Twenty bucks that its Yami." The busty twin raised her bid before even finishing her sentence, holding up a twenty to show she was serious.

"Kakashi, he already has that cool lightning technique ready and we've seen the damage it can do." Nana stated while pulling out some money as well, not willing to pass on a chance to possibly one-up her sibling.

"Yami." Mikan said simply while forking over a few bucks, only really doing so to show support to her friend. Said friend also threw in a handful of cash, though it wasn't much as she didn't bother much with earth-based currency other than to buy taiyaki.

"I'll go with Naruto, he seems to hold a bit of a grudge towards Kabuto for some reason as well." Sephie said while handing over a stack of bills.

"Are we really bidding on who kills a guy? And where did you even get that from?" Rito asked, the second question directed towards the queen, only to get no response to either.

 **"I didn't steal your ship, my men did that, and I believe most of them are dead now. As interesting as I find your ship, I've been in this chair for awhile now." Kabuto told Yami the actual truth. He had been so busy absorbing the DNA and chakra of others, increasing his own future might, that he hadn't had the time to steal anything. He had his snakes watching people, but other than that, he personally hadn't left the base for awhile.**

 **Yami kept inching towards him.**

"Yeah, sorry dude but I don't think she cares." Momo said to the screen while tallying up all the bids on a piece of paper she'd gotten from Yami.

 **Naruto entered Sage Mode and tensed himself.**

 **"We'll deal with Akatsuki-"**

 **"You need me, Tobi is building an army of Zetsu... their numbers are in the hundreds of thousands. If me, you'll have access to the Impure World Reincarnation. We, together, can easily wipe out the Akatsuki with an army of immortal warriors. I can even bring your parents... well I guess since the Fourth Hokage is in Death's stomach he's out, but I can even bring your mother back." Kabuto spoke up quickly, but forced himself to speak calmly. He smiled darkly for a second, knowing he got a reaction.**

…

No words were spoken for several moments as everyone but Lala naturally took in what the man just said with gaping jaws, even Yami.

Snapping out of her shock first, Sephie's lips curled in disgust at what that man was offering, especially after reading over the basics of the Impure World Reincarnation. ' _Sacrificing innocent lives to rip souls from the afterlife and force them to fight for you? What kind of despicable person would even think of creating such a technique?'_

To even suggest such a thing was one of the most heinous and despicable crimes she could imagine, and this man was actually trying to barter with it. She wasn't the only one to think this either as everyone else in the room quickly gained similar expressions once their shock wore off.

 **Naruto was an orphan from birth, so having the chance to meet his mother had to be something that boy wouldn't be able to resist. A love starved Jinchuriki like Naruto, and Kakashi as an experienced ninja, would both be drawn to his offer. The ability to know for certain that they could win the coming war, and Naruto getting his mother back, would promise his own survival.**

 **Naruto had a reaction.**

 **'He has no family?' Yami thought as she looked at Naruto.**

"Did your other honestly just notice that?" Momo asked Yami incredulously, who simply shrugged in response.

"In my… her defense, she had other things to worry about at the time."

 **Yami's eyes widened as she felt something primal in her, and she broke out in a cold sweat when she saw the look on Naruto's face become downright murderous. The orange rings around his eyes turned red, and his yellow eyes became orange. His bar pupils even gained slits down the middle of them, as the whisker marks on his face grew thicker.**

 **'He's mixing Senjutsu chakra with the Kyuubi's power?' Kakashi noted when he saw familiar changes in Naruto, mixed together with Sage Mode.**

"That sounds like it could be a very dangerous combination." Yami muttered as she mentally compared what she'd learned about both the Kyuubi and Senjutsu so far.

"Terrifying would be more astute wording in my opinion." Nana said with a shiver.

 **Did Naruto even know what he was doing right now?**

 **'... This killing intent... I've never felt something so... It feels like I'm standing in front of...' Yami didn't even have words for it. She knew one thing though, Naruto was angry, and he was so angry that he looked like he was seconds from ripping Kabuto a new asshole, right then and there.**

"Couldn't have summed that up better myself." Momo stated with an approving nod.

 **Naruto growled.**

 **"Naruto."**

 **"Did I strike a nerve Naruto-kun? If you kill me, then you'll never see your mother." Kabuto spoke, and Naruto grit his teeth.**

"I almost pity him," Yami said, causing everyone to look towards her in confusion before she added with a tiny smirk. "He doesn't even realize that all he's doing now is digging himself deeper into his own grave."

 **"I don't want to meet my mom, if it means somebody has to die... and I don't want to win a war, if it means sacrificing so many people. If a war comes, then I'll stop it... and one day I'll meet my mom. I don't know how, but I feel it right-" Naruto shouted as he hit his heart with his thumb. "-here!" Naruto exclaimed boldly, before he extended his palm and glared at Kabuto.**

' _He is a good man,'_ Sephie thought, smiling softly as her respect for Naruto skyrocketed. ' _I hope he has a counterpart in this world, it would be nice to meet him face to face.'_

 **Kakashi looked at Naruto.**

 **With pride.**

 **"... I'll tell you about your mother when we get back to the village." Kakashi spoke up, and Naruto smiled at him.**

 **"Thanks."**

 **Kabuto reached up-**

 **Kakashi used his Raikiri and infused it into a kunai, before he flung it at Kabuto in the blink of an eye. Kabuto lost his hand that he was reaching up, the entire arm getting sliced off by the kunai.**

"Denied!" Momo called out, only feeling a little queasy at the bloody scene now thanks to the prior ones desensitizing her a bit. Plus it helped that she was making herself picture the whole thing as more of a movie rather then a real life situation.

 **"Guh!" Kabuto grunted in pain as his arm became a bleeding stump. He gripped his fist and prepared to try his hardest to fight back. Using his free arm, he started to go through one handed signs to try and summon a snake. "Gah!" Kabuto gasped in pain.**

 **Yami ran at him and cut his hand off at the wrist before he could finish weaving his signs, having learned from watching Kakashi that he needed to finish them before he could unleash his jutsu.**

' _That's what you get for stealing my ship.'_ Yami thought vindictively.

 **Naruto started to slowly walk towards Kabuto, until he was standing right in front of the seated man.**

 **Naruto took a calming breath.**

 **"I feel sorry for you Kabuto..." Naruto stated to the man.**

 **"... You... what?" Kabuto whispered as those words started to dawn on him.**

"Yeah, hate to admit it but I'm with the creepy snake dude with that one." Mikan said, her brow raised in confusion

 **"You don't even know who you are. I hate you, but I really hope that at least in the afterlife... you'll be able to learn who the real Kabuto is." Naruto looked down at the man with pity filled eyes.**

Suddenly Kabuto's profile popped up on screen, surprising all of them (Except Lala who was now watching a clip of someone called Zack King doing 'magic').

"Oh… wow, now I kind of feel bad for the guy too." Nana muttered as she read over the information, which included a very detailed overview of Kabuto's childhood.

"Same here." Momo said in a rare show of complete agreement with her twin.

 **Naruto lifted his hand up, and without a clone, he started to form the Rasengan in his hand.**

 **Kakashi smiled when he saw that.**

 **Naruto had grown so much.**

 **"... This brings back memories... the first time you beat me, you used that technique. You pity me, but I'm jealous of you... despite being foolish, you're always so sure of who you are. I guess if I have to die... this isn't the worst way to go."**

Yami didn't say it aloud, but she felt a degree of respect for Kabuto at that moment as most would just continue to cower or plead rather than accept that they were going to die.

 **Kabuto looked down, before he looked up into Naruto's eyes.**

 **He accepted his own death, and he smiled for a brief moment. He saw the bright yellow light of the Rasengan in Naruto's hand light up the area around them.**

 **"Rasengan!"**

 **Kabuto closed his death and let his life flash before his eyes.**

 **'So that's the kind of person... that Kabuto is.'**

 **Upon seeing his entire life, Kabuto gained his answer.**

Once again silence filled the room as the screen turned to its buffering sequence, the group too lost lost in their own thoughts to say anything.

-End Chapter-

AN: Sorry for the long wait, been pretty busy with my other stories and such. Hope you all enjoyed, thank you for reading, and please leave a review. PS: If you haven't yet, please check out and follow my new twitter account, twitter (Period) com (Slash) kitsune654, where I will post updates such as which story to expect next or delays that may crop up.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or To Love Ru franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming. If you do not like, no one is forcing you t oread and you can just leave.

Thank you and please enjoy

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Charming Assassin Charmer

-Chapter 9-

After several minutes of tense and contemplative silence passed, the group were snapped out of their thoughts as the TV's buffering sequence finished.

 **"Why am I the one carrying the dead body!?"**

 **Yamato, suffice to say, wasn't pleased about the current predicament that he was somehow in once more. First they stuck him on guard duty, which was mostly just sitting around and killing the rare few ninja that would enter the base. It was boring work, and most of the enemies didn't even put up a fight that would have at least made the effort a work out. Now though, he was being tasked with carrying Kabuto's dead body so that his memories could be looked at later on.**

"Eh, somebody's gotta be stuck doing the grunt work." Momo said with a casual shrug.

Nobody really heard what she said though as they were too busy thinking, ' _Thank the heavens they covered the corpse.'_ Said body was slung over Yamato's shoulder, wrapped up in plain white cloth that was stained red in various places.

 **"Well, I'm going to go to my apartment. I'm starved after that mission." Naruto ignored Yamato as the guy complained.**

 **He had ramen at his apartment calling his name, and it was almost morning.**

"Jeez, this guy really has a one-track mind." Mikan said with a roll of her eyes, even as a small giggle slipped past her lips.

"Is ramen really that tasty?" Lala asked Mikan curiously, since the young brunette was the one who did most of the cooking.

"Depends on how it's made and who's making it, though the instant stuff is usually alright." Mikan said while making a 'so-so' motion with her hand.

 **Soon Guy and Lee would be up, and starting their morning work out. It would be best to avoid any uncomfortable questions, like why were his clothes damaged, why did he had blood on him, and why he smelled like snake guts. The guts might have been washed off, but it wasn't like the smell wasn't in his clothes.**

"Oh right, I forgot about that," Momo muttered with a shiver that everyone but Yami shared. "That gotta be one nasty stink."

"Yeah, I'm really glad that I'm not there to… Lala, what is that?" Nana cut herself off when she noticed a green light started to blink.

"Oh that, that just means the super sensory detection replicator is activated," Lala said with a cheery smile… that suddenly turned to a look of horror. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? What's with the uh-oh Lala?" Rito asked nervously as he and everyone else turned towards the inventor, only to blink when they saw her face suddenly covered by a gas mask.

" _Nothing, nothing at all, no need to worry, none what-so-ever."_ The pinkette said in a faux cheery tone, her voice distorted by the air filtering face cover she was wearing.

…

Rubbing her forehead in exasperation at her daughter's antics, Sephie was about to say something to the masked girl…

*Sniff* *Sniff* "OH DEAR GOD WHAT IS THAT SMELL!?"

…Only to end up clapping her hands over her nose as an absolutely foul stench suddenly flooded her nostrils. She wasn't the only one either as everyone else aside from Lala (for obvious reasons) and Yami (Who'd dealt with far worse) started gagging and coughing.

Thankfully though, the smell only lasted a few moments before dissipating, allowing the group to breath easily once more.

"Lala," Nana started once she got her breathing under control, sending the older pinkette an irritated glare. "Why would you make a function like that?"

"… _because I'd thou_ ght it'd be cool." Lala mumbled, her gas mask vanishing in a brief flash of light as she spoke. "Thanks Peke."

" _Of course Lala-san."_

 **"Don't worry, I'll go with you. Naruto, if anything important comes up, I'll let you know. Later." Kakashi vanished in a burst of speed, with Yamato huffing as he followed him. The two senior ninja leaving the younger man behind, with Yami standing behind Naruto with a neutral look on her face.**

 **She looked at the back of Naruto's head, and he felt her piercing stare.**

" _She's so undressing him with her eyes."_ Momo mock-whispered to Nana, making the animal lover elbow her again while Yami sent the busty twin an annoyed glance.

 **"Yo." Naruto turned his head and looked at her. "You did great out there, too bad you're not a leaf ninja. I would have loved to go on more missions with you." Naruto complimented her on their success. She didn't play a small part, because of her radar they not only tracked down her ship, but they even found the base that Kabuto had been hiding in.**

 **Yami nodded her head slowly.**

 **"... Thank you." Yami stated as she turned her head away from him.**

 **It was always so embarrassing to thank people for her, though she rarely had to actually do that anyway. She would have actually been stuck on Naruto's planet if he hadn't helped her. She wouldn't have been able to get to her ship, or made it passed all of those ninja (The Cursed Seal ones) were it not for him and Kakashi.**

"Awwww, that's so sweet and adorable!" Lala gushed while pulling Yami into a hug, making the transforming assassin roll her eyes in exasperation even as she blushed ever so lightly once more but nothing else, having given up on escaping the princess's excessive innocent affection.

 **She wasn't stupid though, and knew that Kakashi only helped because of Naruto as well.**

 **Naruto's reaction was expected when he gave it.**

 **"No problem Yami-chan. I was happy to help." Spoken with a bright smile she was coming to know him for, she nodded her head, and gave a very slight smile of her own.**

 **She was capable of smiling too.**

"Yeah, but you're more likely to see Lala acting like a mean snob then Yami crack a grin." Momo stated with a shrug, to which Mikan, Nana, and Rito nodded in agreement. Meanwhile Lala redoubled her gushing at the sight much to Yami's chagrin and Sephie giggled into her hand at both the sight on screen and her children's antics.

 **"Is there a place I can take a bath?" Yami changed the topic, gesturing to her body. She winced when she did so, and she looked at her bandaged ribs. "... I might need healing again too." Yami examined herself. Her injury had stopped bleeding, and while it was not life threatening, getting it healed would prevent any possible infections from happening. It would also bring her battle strength back up to 100% if she did, and she wanted to always be at her best.**

"Hey, now that I think about it, shouldn't your nanites be able to patch up wounds like that?" Mikan asked Yami with a raised brow. "I mean, they let you turn your body into metal and various weapons, grow wings and even become a mermaid with functional gills, so wouldn't fixing broken bones and cuts be a snap?"

"Normally yes, but my nanites having been programed against doing so unless specific conditions are met, as both a security measure for if I went rouge and to prevent uncontrolled cellular replication." Yami explained, getting her friend to nod in understanding.

 **Naruto looked at her.**

 **"Yeah, I know a place. Konoha has always had a few good hot springs in the village, though some were destroyed, we've rebuilt them. They'll even wash your clothes if you pay a little extra." Naruto mentioned to her, he looked down at himself, and his own dirty clothes. He could use a good wash himself, before he ate, and the hot springs did serve dango. It wouldn't hurt for them to go there.**

 **It was pretty early still, so there shouldn't be too many people there, other than some of the early risers.**

"Ooooh, that sounds nice. Now I wanna go to a hotspring." Lala said while finally letting go of Yami, who promptly moved over so that Mikan and Rito were between her and the bubbly princess.

"Well it'll have to wait till after we get out of here sis." Nana said bluntly, making Lala pout cutely at having to wait.

 **"... Can I borrow some money?" Yami asked Naruto with her cheeks more red than before.**

 **Pure embarrassment for her to have to rely so much on Naruto, and it was showing on her face. She couldn't quite look him in the eye when she asked for his help once more. Seeing as she didn't have any of the local currency, she had no way to pay for anything.**

"The main downside of traveling from planet to planet, many have their own form of currency that is useless anywhere else." Yami said, frowning as she remembered the times her clients had paid her with local money, forcing her to spend it all on that planet rather then save it for later.

 **Until she looked at her ship, and washed the snake guts off of it, it would be best for her to stay in the village. She wanted to make sure that everything was okay with her ship before she took it back into space.**

"Wise choice, god only knows what damage the thieves could have done to it while in their possession." Sephie said with an approving nod. Being an intergalactic diplomat, she'd seen many cases of ships discovered by lesser developed planets, with most ending up being torn to useless bits by overenthusiastic scientists that had no idea what they were tampering with.

 **Naruto nodded.**

 **"Sure, we can go together."**

"Oh, so bold~." Momo said with a saucy grin.

"Ecchi." Yami covered her chest as she looked at the screen with narrowed eyes.

" **Ecchi." Yami covered her chest as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.**

Mikan, Momo, and Sephie couldn't help but giggle softly upon seeing both Yami's move in near perfect sync once again.

 **"It's not mixed bathing damnit!" Naruto shouted at her with red cheeks. He wasn't his sensei, who would go to every mixed bathing place that existed. He might be the inventor of the Sexy Jutsu and the Harem Jutsu, but most of the time he wasn't really a pervert. He enjoyed his perverted moments like any guy, but he would rather spend his time training than peeping on women.**

"Oh, well those are certainly… interesting techniques." Sephie said with a light blush as pop-ups for the Oroike no Jutsu, Hāremu no Jutsu, Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu, Onnanoko Dōshi no Jutsu, and Otokonoko Dōshi no Jutsu appeared with demonstration videos.

"Ecchi." Yami repeated with a roll of her eyes and a mild blush of her own.

"You can say that again." Mikan said, her face bright glowing red.

"I don't get it." Lala said with a tilted head, completely unaffected by the sight while Rito was passed out with steam coming from his head.

"Uh, mom," Nana said, getting Sephie's attention as she pointed to her twin, who was staring at the screen with a goofy grin as she frothed from the mouth. "I think Momo broke."

' _Jackpot! Jackpot! JAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKPOT!'_ Said girl thought as the pop-ups vanished and she stared straight at Naruto with desire burning in her eyes. ' _Must have him! Must have him! All mine! All mine! Mine! Mine!_ _ **MINE**_ _!'_

"Oh my, poor girl's overexcited," Sephie said with a giggle as she pulled her daughter onto her lap and started stroking her head in a soothing manner. "I haven't seen one of you like this since Lala snuck into the R&D department when she was ten."

 **Yami uncovered her chest and nodded her head at him, believing him when he spoke those words. He had yet to lie to her, or make himself out to be a pervert, so he would have the benefit of the doubt.**

 **For now.**

"He does seem like the kind of person you could trust not to peek." Mikan said with a smile as her face slowly returning back to its natural shade of color.

Yami didn't respond to her friend's comment verbally, opting t just give a small nod in agreement as she kept her eyes locked on the screen.

 **-At the Hot Springs (8:39 AM)-**

 **"This place is... nice." Yami noted as she walked with Naruto towards the building. It looked like it was still in the process of opening for the morning, and the walk they had to make to get to the hot springs had been lengthy. They weren't in too much of a hurry though, since getting to the place before it opened wouldn't have done them any good.**

 **The building was all wood, and the back part of the building was surrounded by a tall wooden fence with a visible split down the middle. The steam coming out of the fenced off, unviewable area, was enough to let her know that was where the bath was.**

 **She would be on the lookout for perverts.**

"I almost pity anyone who might try, almost." Nana said, flashes of the brutal beatings Yami had given to any pervert she'd encountered. She was still trying to figure out how the principal hadn't died yet, given that he was the assassin's numero uno punching bag since the fool just didn't know the meaning of give up.

 **"Yeah, anyway, lets get in." Naruto walked through the clothe door without a care, Yami following behind him when she realized they were actually doing this. "How much for two people, and to have our clothes fixed up?" Naruto asked the front counter woman, the woman stocking the towels behind the counter.**

 **She yelped in surprise.**

 **"Ah! Naruto-san... I mean Uzumaki-sama!" The young woman became nervous when she saw Naruto, before she looked at him and the one he was with. "... For you, consider it on the house! After everything you've done for everyone, you deserve thanks!" She bowed to him with a thankful smile.**

"Am I missing something here?" Sephie asked, surprised by the woman's reaction.

"Oh, Naruto's some big hero or something like that. I don't think it ever gave a full explanation, right Yami?" Nana asked Yami, honestly not remembering if that had been explained or not.

"No, only that someone destroyed his village and he did something that made that person bring back those they killed before dying themselves." The blonde stated, quickly recalling what little she'd picked up from the show.

 **Naruto pumped his fist.**

 **"Yeah, thanks! See Yami-chan, no problems here. We can go get something to eat after we're done." Naruto walked off towards the men's side, taking a towel with him. Yami could only nod silently as she walked towards the girl's side. She took a towel with her as well, and he trained hearing picked something up that caused her to blink.**

 **"** _ **Lucky girl, dating the Hero of the Leaf."**_ **The counter girl whispered under her breath as Yami walked by with her towel.**

Frowning at that comment as she blushed once more, Yami's gaze flickered over to Momo and felt a small surge of relief upon seeigng her still out of it, thus unable to make her constant teasing remarks.

 **She gave the woman a confused look for a moment, before she put it to the back of her mind. She could think about it later, but right now she would be better off relaxing with a hot soak. She walked through the pink clothe barrier that led into the female changing room, and saw wooden boxes where she could place her clothing. She even saw that they had bath robes stocked in case she finished her bath early, but wanted to keep walking around.**

 _ **'Me, date Naruto? I'm not suited for such things**_ **.' Yami thought on the girl's earlier words while she started to undress herself.**

"What's wrong with you dating Naruto-kun? I think you two would make an adorable couple." Lala said innocently with a tilted head.

"Don't think about it too much." Yami stated simply, not too bothered by the question since she knew Lala was asking just out of curiosity and confusion.

 **As her top came off, showing her lack of bra, she looked down at the bandages that Naruto used his clothes to make for her.**

"Uhhh, what happened? …And why am I blindfolded?" Rito asked as he woke up from his fainting spell and found himself unable to see thanks to Yami's hair wrapped around his head.

"Don't worry Rito, there's just something on the screen that Yami doesn't want you to see." Mikan told the boy before he could freak out while giving her friend a thumbs-up for thinking ahead, especially given Rito's tendency for bad timing.

 **Her wound underneath it, and she untied the bandages and looked at the blood-stained orange cloth. '...** _ **He better not peek though**_ **.' Yami thought as she put her top, and the cloth bandage, into the wood box.**

 **She wrapped her towel around her upper body, before she removed her skirt and panties from underneath it and tossed them inside.**

 **Then came the troublesome part of taking off all the straps she had on her arms and legs, with her sleeves and shoes.**

"They may be time consuming to put on and take off, but I have to admit they do look pretty cool." Nana said as she glanced at Yami, or more specifically her outfit.

 **No, Naruto said he wasn't going to peek, so she would have some faith in him not to. Yami shook her head, before she walked towards the other side of the room, and saw the hot springs for the first time.**

 **It was rather beautiful.**

"Yeah, that's definitely a ten point view in my books," Yami would deny it for the rest of her life, but the transforming assassin jumped ever-so-slightly in surprise when Momo suddenly popped up beside her with a cheeky, magically recovered from her earlier freak out. "The hot spring isn't bad either."

"…Ecchi baka." The assassin said with a dull look upon getting what the pinkette was saying.

"Oh you know you love me." Momo said with a wave of her hand as she settled back into her seat.

 **"... I'm not alone." Yami noted under her breath when she saw several other girls were already in the hot springs. Either way, she made her way towards the water, and gently placed her foot in. She walked over towards the side of the hot springs, and she took her towel off, and used the body soap provided and scrubbed herself down, before rinsing herself off.**

 **She had been to a hot springs before on another world, and knew that it was pretty common for people to wash their bodies before getting in the water.**

"Yeah, don't want the water getting full of dirt and grime after all." Mikan said, getting a round of agreements from everyone else.

 **"Aaaaaaah, I deserve this after putting up with Lee and Guy-sensei, I really do."**

 **"Way to sound like an old man Tenten. This is a nice break though. After this, I'm going to be spending all day healing Yamato-sensei's chakra exhaustion. His Wood Style is making restoring the village so much easier."**

 **"I'm sorry Ino-san couldn't join us."**

 **Yami glanced towards the three women that were talking to each other, while getting into the water herself now. The first who spoke, Tenten, was a girl with medium length brown hair, with a toned-up body. She had a rather moderately developed body, more developed than the next of the three. All three of the girls were a noticeable amount taller than Yami herself was though.**

"Hmm, eight and a half, she's badass with a great ass." Momo punned with a chuckle.

 **Then there was the pink haired girl, also medium length... but pink, with green eyes and a pale skinned body. She wasn't too sexually developed, Yami noticed, having rather small breasts, the smallest of the trio of girls. Actually, her body was even more lean muscled than the first girl, showing that she had a rather powerful strength in her lithe body.**

"Seven, girl clearly dieted or something when she was younger."

"…How could you possibly know that?" Nana asked her twin, her brow cocked in curiosity.

"Because she's at least seventeen yet flatter then you are," Momo said with a cheeky grin before hiding behind Rito when the petite pinkette tried to punch her face. "Hey, I'm just speaking the truth."

 **Then there was a girl who made Yami look down at her own chest in jealousy, a long blue haired girl with white eyes. Her breasts were large enough that they were floating on the water, with the girl in question actually having to push them back down under the water. While Yami was rather well developed, though she wasn't really that big either, this girl's measurements would have blown her out of the water.**

Both twins stopped fighting as the last girl appeared on screen, both their jaws dropping upon seeing the blunette's assets.

"Damn, she as big as Kaa-san." Momo muttered with an impressed whistle as her gaze switched from the girl's to Sephie's chest and back.

Meanwhile, Nana crossed her arms over her own chest and bowed her head with an air of depression around her, mumbling about unfairness and some girls getting all the luck.

 **"She's working with her dad, apparently, Kakashi-sensei brought a guy in early this morning. She's working to try and get important information." Sakura, Yami actually knew her name after seeing a picture of her in Naruto's apartment, and she had been mentioned in passing while on their way back to the village.**

 **Who was the white eyed girl though?**

"Yes, who is she and better question, what does she eat to grow those-OW!" Momo yelped as she felt a sharp pain in her butt-cheek. "Who did that!?"

' _Ecchi baka.'_ Yami thought with a mental smirk as a single strand of her hair carefully slinked out of sight in the bunched up blankets where the busty twin was seated,

 **"Well Hinata-"**

 **Ah, so her name was Hinata.**

"That's a pretty name." Sephie said with a smile, with Lala, Nana, and Mikan nodding in agreement.

 **"-you confessed your love to Naruto when Pain attacked, has he answered you yet?" Tenten asked Hinata, and Sakura turned towards her, with her full attention on the girl. The blushing girl's whole body was covered by her blush.**

 **Yami glanced over with more interest.**

 _ **'She confessed... to Naruto. He never mentioned having a girlfriend**_ **.' Yami thought, and unknown clenching feeling in her chest.**

…

"…Oh …my …god," Momo muttered slowly, her smile growing as wide as physically possibly while Mikan and Nana gained dumbfounded looks, Lala and Rito looked confused (former being too innocent to understand and latter still blinded), Sephie giggled into her hand, and Yami refused to look at anyone. "Yami's actually jealo-YEOUCH!"

"Do not say such stupid things Ecchi Baka." Yami said with a glare as Momo hopped around the room holding her injured rear-end, not even bothering to hide the hair needle she'd jabbed the busty twin with.

' _Somebody's in denial_.' Sephie thought with a giggle.

 **Her eyes trained on Hinata, and would have bore into her if she didn't decide to look away before she was noticed.**

 **"... I don't think he remembers. Right after I confessed..." Hinata winced and put her hand on her chest, remembering when she was nearly killed. How she could have been killed were it not for Sakura healing her. Then again, since everyone who died was brought back to life, even if she were killed she would have just come back. "It doesn't matter, I'm just happy I finally said it. Right now, I'm not strong enough to stand by his side. I'll confess again when I'm stronger." Hinata spoke with a little more confidence in her shaken voice.**

"Awwwww, that's so sad but sweet." Lala gushed over Hinata's words.

"I know right." Sephie said, gushing as well.

 **Tenten smiled widely.**

 **"Good for you, tell you the truth, Naruto's thick headed. I've spent enough time with him to know this about him. That idiot doesn't really know the difference between** _ **love**_ **and love." Sakura spoke the first love with a little extra in her voice. Yami didn't know what she was talking about, since she herself didn't really know anything about love.**

*Cough* "Bullshit." *Cough* *Cough* Momo 'coughed' into her hand while sending Yami a knowing smirk, making the assassin look back at her with a 'you wanna start something?' look on her face as several hair needles formed around her.

In response, the busty twin reached behind herself and pulled out a pair of hair clippers from… somewhere and then pretended to sleep for a few seconds. Understanding what she was implying, Yami reluctantly let her hair settle back down.

Expert assassin she may be, but Momo had proven she could somehow manage to sneak up on even her when she set her mind to it. Plus there were those baldness plants she'd mentioned earlier and Yami really liked her hair.

 **"I mean, he loves me like a sister, and he used to mistake that for romantic love. He's like a brother to me... honestly Hinata, I think you've got a good chance." Sakura gave the girl a thumbs up, standing up when she did so.**

"Well she probably did until Yami showed up." Momo said with a shrug, earning yet another annoyed look from the assassin.

 **Yami noted that pink was indeed her natural hair color, or she decided to also dye her pubes the same pink as well.**

 **"Speaking of the Hero of the Leaf, he's getting stronger and stronger so quickly. Just a week before Pain attacked, he just finished mastering Wind Chakra... and now he's a Sage, and one of the strongest ninja in the village. Neji and Lee have really been pushing themselves to try and catch up, and it's killing me." Tenten complained about Naruto's growth in strength, for no other reason than her teammates not wanting to get left behind by the blond. She and her team had been out of the village when Pain attacked, and they all felt pretty bad they couldn't defend their home.**

"Okay, seriously, we could really use some context here. Where's the stupid explanation thing already?" Nana ranted, tired of not knowing what happened.

As if on que, a pop-up appeared with the picture of a extremely scrawny redheaded man surrounded by several orange haired people with dozens of body piercings and a short summary of Nagato, his abilities, and his attack on Konoha.

"Finally." Nana grunted as she and the rest of the group read over the information, before rapidly paling at what was there.

"Holy… this guy sounds like he would have been unstoppable," Mikan muttered with a shiver. "I mean, how do you fight a guy who can be in seven places at once, level a city just by waving his hand, and rip out your soul with just a touch?"

"Very carefully." Sephie stated with a deep frown, an edge of bitterness in her voice that caused everyone to look at her at her in surprise, but seeing the barely suppressed anger and sadness on her face decided to not say anything… for now.

 **Neji had taken it pretty harshly that he had failed to protect Hinata, but he had been so proud that she had stood up to Pain, despite not having a chance of victory.**

 **"All his hard work is paying off, and we need to work harder too. He's just going to keep getting stronger. We can't afford to hold him back." Hinata smiled, and Yami looked at her once more as she listened in on their conversation. "... but his smile's still the same." Hinata whispered under her breath, a bright smile on her own face.**

 **This girl... she loved Naruto.**

"Too bad the one she loves prefers lemonade rather then blueberry pie." Momo said, earning herself odd looks from Nana, Yami, and Mikan while Lala started to daydream about pie and Sephie giggled, having calmed down from her earlier outburst.

Rito meanwhile had gone to sleep, having gotten bored of not knowing what was going on and deciding to take a nap.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Nana asked her twin incredulously after a minute.

"Well duh, this Hinata girl is sweet with a subdued attitude like blueberry pie and Yami is lemonade, the perfect mixture of sweet sugariness and sour afterbite." Momo said with a roll of her eyes, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

' _I have no idea if that's supposed to be a compliment or insult.'_ Yami thought as a sweatdrop ran down the back of her head.

 **That dazzling smile made the clenching in her chest grow tighter when Yami saw her, the soft spoken words made an unknown emotion swell in her chest.**

 **'...** _ **This is... jealousy?**_ **' Yami tried to define her emotion. Was she feeling jealous of this girl, and her ability to voice her emotions so well?**

"HA! See, even your other admits it!" Momo exclaimed with a wide grin while Yami blushed profusely, not even noticing the princess's gloating due to being frozen in sheer embarrassment.

 **"They're weapons... killers, but they're still so... human." Yami whispered to herself.**

 **That was it.**

 **She, Yami, was a weapon, who wasn't suppose to feel emotion. Yet these people were also raised from a young age to be emotionless killers, but here they were being normal people with real emotions. They felt all the emotions that Yami had once believed she herself threw away, and they found that balance in their lives that allowed them to do it.**

"Well to be fair, the idea of being a truly living weapon is a technical impossibility no matter how hard you try." Sephie said, snapping Yami out of her embarrassed trance and getting her full attention.

"What do you mean by that Deviluke-san?" The assassin asked curiously.

"It's rather simple dear. A weapon by definition is a tool that is only capable of harming or killing a person or people. Yes, you can make a 'living' weapon like mindless clones or monster, but the moment you were given true sentience, and I mean the ability to actually think for yourself like you do, then you were no longer a weapon." The queen said calmly while scooching closer to the blonde.

This only confused Yami though, who didn't hesitate to voice said confusion. "I don't understand. How does sentience stop me from being a weapon?"

"Because you have a choice now," Sephie said with a smile as she gently rubbed the transforming girl's head who looked up at her with a baffled look. "By being able to make your own decisions, you are now capable of doing so much more than what you were made for because you can choose to do so. Just like you chose to stay here rather than leave after the Lascapo incident, or how you decided not to go with this Nemesis girl I've been told of."

"I… still do not understand."

Sighing, Sephie shook her head with a soft smile as she pulled Yami onto her lap while continuing to pet her head, not getting any resistance from the confused blonde. "We'll talk about it more later dear, for now we have a show to watch."

More than happy to let the headache inducing conversation go for now, Yami simply nodded and settled in the woman's grasp. What? The queen's lap was surprisingly comfortable and her ministrations were much gentler then Lala's.

 **"Meh! At the end of the day, he's going to be injured, and I'll be healing him! Speaking of healing, that's a pretty nasty cut you have." Sakura looked towards Yami as she started to walk towards her in the water. Sakura sat down next to Yami, and looked under the water at her wound. "Seems rather fresh, here, I'll take care of it so it doesn't scar. Us girls need to always look our best, even after a hard fight." Sakura told the girl with a smile.**

 **Her hands glowed green, and Yami felt the same sensation as when Shizune was healing her. Her wound practically vanishing before her eyes as the healer went about doing what she did best.**

"That was nice of her." Lala said with a bright smile, happy to see her friend no longer being injured.

 **"Wow, she's really pretty. She looks a little like a girl Naruto, don't you think Hinata?" Tenten pointed at Hinata with a smile.**

 **Hinata nodded.**

 **'Same hair color, about the same skin color, and more rounded cheeks, with rounded odd eyes.' Hinata observed the girl, unknowing that she had also been observed by said girl earlier.**

"Hmm," Mikan hummed under her breath as she looked at Yami closely. "You know, she does make a point, add in some whiskers and you could probably pass as his sister."

"Yami-chan with whiskers? Oh, that would be so cute!" Lala exclaimed excitedly before turning towards said assassin with a begging expression. "Could you-"

"No." Yami cut her off before Lala could finish, making the princess pout adorably.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please?"

"…You're not gonna stop till I say yes, are you?"

"Nope."

Rolling her eyes at Lala's response, Yami gained a mild look of concentration for a few moments as whisker marks identical to Naruto's appeared on her cheeks, causing the eldest princess to squeal in delight.

"Now that is one foxy lady." Momo said with a giggle which Mikan couldn't help but share.

"They do look rather cute on you, maybe you should keep them." Sephie said while playfully rubbing one of the blonde's cheeks while Lala petted the other.

"I'd rather not." Yami muttered before the markings vanished, making Lala pout once more as she meandered back to her spot.

 **"I'm sorry you had to listen to us. You must have been annoyed by us when you were trying to relax." Hinata apologized to Yami.**

 **She was apologizing?**

 **"It's... fine." Yami didn't ask the questions she wanted to ask about Naruto, since these people were his friends. She wanted to ask the questions that she was curious about, but didn't think it would be wise. Like what was the Kyuubi that Naruto mentioned, and more about his past.**

"Yeah, not good things to bring up in casual conversation." Nana said while shaking her head.

 **"There, all healed! You should rest for a few days, just to be safe. I don't recognize you, what rank are you?" Sakura asked the alien girl.**

 **Yami shook her head.**

 **"I'm not a ninja, I'm..." Yami stopped herself from introducing herself as an assassin, since Naruto wasn't with her, she was pretty sure that her words wouldn't be taken too well. She was pretty sure that the only reason Kakashi, Yamato, and Shizune earlier, treated her so well was because it was Naruto who introduced all of them. "... I tripped while holding a knife." Yami corrected herself.**

"Pffft! Bwahahaha!" Momo, who'd just been taking drink from a can of soda, sprayed the sugary liquid all over her twin as she burst out in laughter.

"Really Momo?" Nana asked dully while wiping soda off her face.

"Oh admit it, the idea of Yami accidentally hurting herself by tripping with a knife is absolutely ridiculous." The busty twin said once she managed to get her laughter under control.

Not wanting to give her the satisfaction of admitting she was right, Nana just turned away with a huff before accepting the paper towels Mikan passed to her.

 **"Hey Yami-chan, I'm done over here. While our clothes get washed, I'm going to go and get some dango. Join me when you feel like it, it'll be a good way to celebrate the fun night we have last night!"**

 **...**

 **"Was that... Naruto?" Sakura asked as she looked towards the wall separating them from the men's side.**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Momo fell to the floor as she laughed her ass off, unable to help herself after hearing what Naruto yelled out.

Meanwhile, Yami and Mikan blushed pure red as they quickly realized exactly why Momo was laughing so hard, Nana palmed her face, Lala looked confused, and Sephie giggled.

 **Hinata blushed red, and Tenten blinked, and all of them looked towards where Yami was.**

 **"Where did she go?"**

 **What Yami did was not run away.**

 **It was a tactical retreat.**

' _Well, that was certainly better the last few… episodes.'_ Sephie thought happily as the TV went back into buffering mode. ' _Let's hope it stays that way… at least for a little bit.'_

-End Chapter-

AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.

PS: For those who enjoy my Wakfu CLN story, please check out my deviantart account Rad654 for a cool surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or To Love Ru franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming.

Thank you and please enjoy

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Charming Assassin Charmer

-Chapter 10-

As the screen finished buffering, Momo couldn't help but grin widely at the scene that appeared. ' _Oh boy, my drama senses are tingling._ ' She thought while rubbing her hands together excitedly.

 **Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten all decided to follow Yami, though unlike Yami they ended up getting dressed in their usual clothes. They watched as the girl sat down in front of the bath house, wearing the white robe wrapped firmly around her body so that nothing showed that she didn't want showing. They didn't know how she usually dressed, but they could appreciate her consideration for the others around.**

"That robe looks really comfy. Peke, could you-"

" _Already on it."_ Peke cut Lala off as the pinkette's outfit changed from her usual attire to a soft slightly plushy robe identical to the one alternate Yami was wearing.

"Oooooh, so soft." Lala murmured as she snuggled into the fabric before returning her attention back to the screen, missing the slightly jealous looks the rest of the girls and her mother were sending at her.

 **"What do you think she and Naruto-"**

 **"Shhhhh, here he comes!" Sakura urgency hissed at Tenten as she covered the older girl's mouth with her hand.**

 **There was Naruto, with a much looser bath robe than Yami being worn in a way that showed his chest and stomach, with two plates of dango in his hands. Balanced on each of the plates were small bottles of milk, and he had a grin on his face. The three ninja remained silent as they watched Naruto sit down across from Yami, passed a plate to her.**

"Alright, bringing back the eye candy finally." Momo said happily as she eyed Naruto's exposed torso.

"I'm not gonna even bother." Nana said with a tired sigh, having given up on getting her twin to stop with her constant lewd commentary… for now.

' _Hmmm, muscled but not overly so, with just the right amount of fat.'_ Sephie thought approvingly while her gaze flickered over the whiskered blonde's form. ' _That boy certainly knows how to keep in shape.'_

 **"Nothing beats milk after a hot bath, and dango is always a hot springs favorite. You're going to love it while we wait for our clothes. We really made a stink of them, didn't we?" Naruto spoke with a laugh. He sat down next to her on the bench she was sitting at, and she saw each plate had three sticks of dango, with three balls per stick. She grabbed the milk first, and gave it a sip.**

 **It was good.**

 _ **'A... a... a stink**_ **?' Hinata thought with her face turning hot red, steam almost coming off her face at the phrasing that Naruto used.**

"Oh god," Mikan groaned with a light blush as she facepalmed along with Nana and Rito while Yami looked like she swallowed a lemon, the four of them already knowing where this was going. ' _I swear, all this needs is a montage intro and this would be an anime._ '

"Hehehehe," Momo and Sephie giggled under their breath, having also figured out what was about to happen.

"Milk after a bath… oooh that's genius!" Lala exclaimed with sparkling eyes as she drifted off into a daydream, completely missing what was happening do to her innocent mind.

 **Yami nodded.**

 **"It's good."**

 **"Yeah, I love milk. Though, it's not so good expired, as I learned the hard way. Drink as much as you want, we had a long night last night." Naruto offered her as he downed his small milk bottle with a single chug.**

"Bleugh," Lala gagged upon hearing the part about expired milk. "Why would anyone drink spoiled milk? That sounds nasty."

"He probably forgot to check the expiration date before drinking it." Mikan said with a shrug.

 **He let out a loud sigh of relief, before he leaned forward and took a dango stick, and snagged a dango off of it.**

 **Yami didn't eat at first.**

 _ **'Long night... Lucky girl**_ **.' Tenten thought with a goofy smile crossing her mouth, light pink cheeks at hearing a little dirty detail.**

"Pfft… yeah, a real lucky girl, eh Yami-chan?" Momo asked while nudging said assassin's side with a knowing smirk.

"Ecchi-baka." Yami said with a stoic expression and only a miniscule blush, making the busty pinkette pout at the lack of reaction.

 **Yami nodded her head in agreement with Naruto.**

 **"I didn't know you had such... odd skills. Using your clones like that... really made a mess." Yami shivered when she remembered how the giant snake had been turned into one big mess. She was scrubbing her ship inside and out before she was flying it, or living in it, because she knew for certain that stuff was inside of it.**

"Wait a second, how would it get inside? Shouldn't a spaceship be completely airtight and such?" Mikan asked with a raised brow.

"Normally yes, but its probable that the ones who stole Lunatique had pried it open in order to investigate the interior." Yami stated factually.

"Ah, good point."

 **Sakura and Hinata turned bright red.**

 _ **'Using clones for THAT... is Naruto a sex GENIUS?**_ **' Tenten thought with widened eyes, covering her mouth with her hands to keep from saying anything.**

"Oh my," Lala mumbled as everyone in the room broke out in full blown blushes, even Peke which made Lala's outfit turn bright pink.

"Hehehehehe…"

"Ugh, stop drooling on me you lewd beast," Nana said to Momo with a twitching brow as the busty twin's saliva dripped onto her shoulder before shoving her away. However, upon something wet falling onto her other shoulder, the petite pinkette was horrified to see Sephie drooling away as well. "Mom!? Not you too!"

' _Ecchi-bakas.'_ Yami thought as she adamantly stared at the ground, totally not imagining dozens of whiskered blondes pondering her into blissful oblivion, not at all.

Meanwhile Rito had passed out with steam rising from his head and Mikan was discretely wiping the small dribble of blood from her nose.

 **Not a lot of people had enough chakra to spare to use clones so willy nilly, so nobody ever really bothered thinking of ways to use them for that.**

 **Sakura's jaw dropped.**

 **No, it had to be a misunderstanding, there was no way that Naruto got a girlfriend while she wasn't paying attention.**

"It is, but man do I wish it wasn't." Momo said with wide smirk once she got her wits back, wiping away the drool on her lips.

 **A girlfriend that apparently he was very active with, and in such a creative way.**

At this point Yami's face had invented at least a dozen new shades of red as her blush grew darker and darker.

 **Hinata felt faint, but managed to hold on to her consciousness.**

 **"Yeah, I've done that before, it gets the job done... but it leaves everything a mess. More than anything, I'm surprised you lasted the entire night." Naruto mentioned as he pat Yami on the back.**

"I bet you could go all night, huh Yami?" Momo asked rhetorically with a smirk as she nudged the transforming blonde's side again before quickly scooching to the side to avoid the hair fist aimed at her face. "I didn't hear a denial~."

 **She gave her sternum a few gentle pats when a bit of dango got stuck, before she didn't choke.**

"Looks like you still need to work on swallowing though," The busty pinkette continued with a wide grin as Yami tries to strike her several more times. "We wouldn't want you choking when you try Naruto's 'special crea-*Thwap*- Fuck!" *Thump*

"Ecchi-baka." Yami stated with a tiny smirk as Momo fell to the floor clutching her left breast, which the assassin had gotten with a sneak attack from bellow.

"Dammit… tit shots… my one weakness."

 **She took the praise.**

 **"I'm not inexperienced with going a night without sleep." Yami told him neutrally, without bragging about it. There were times she would stalk her target all night before she would find the weakness she needed, and strike them. She was tired, but she could push off her sleep until it was nighttime. She knew that tonight she was going to have a very restful sleep, though she would remain alert in her sleep as always.**

"That's a handy trick and all, but isn't it unhealthy to always be like that whenever you sleep?" Mikan asked Yami curiously, given her habit to sleep standing up and still mostly alert didn't sound very restful at all in the brunette's opinion.

"Mildly, but it is better than being dead," Yami admitted with a nod. "Besides, I can avoid any negative affects by going to an uninhabited planet for a deep rest every few weeks or so on Lunatique."

"…Oh, so that's why you seem to just vanish for a bit every month." Mikan mumbled as she smiled awkwardly, having thought that those absences were due to Yami having her period or something.

 **With that said though, she went back to silence.**

 **Naruto on the other hand, laughed.**

 **"With your skill, I don't doubt it! You were really amazing Yami-chan, I really want to do some more stuff with you!" Naruto wasn't quiet like Yami when he spoke. Despite Yami not having the most speed or power, her raw skill made up for it.**

 **When she used the Cursed Seal user's own body to kill him, when she learned her own blades couldn't hurt him, absolutely genius of her. She timed it so well, and she only suffered a non-life threatening wound because of it. Taking down a Cursed Seal user wasn't easy, most Chunin weren't able to do it.**

"So you're not as outclassed by his world's standards as we thought, that's nice to know." Mikan said with a relieved smile.

 **Yami nodded.**

 **'He wants to do MORE stuff with her? When did he become so infatuated with this girl? How much about Naruto do I not know?' Sakura's thoughts turned more depressing when she realized she might not know Naruto as well as she thought. He not only had a girlfriend, but was apparently very sexually active with her. He never even told her that he had a lover, and didn't even hint at her.**

"Bwahahahaha! Aw man, this just keeps getting better and better." Momo said with a boisterous laugh, having recovered from Yami's assualt.

"Okay seriously, I can get Naruto since he's obviously denser than freaking diamond, but how is your other not realizing how dirty this conversation sounds?" Nana demanded while sending a pointed look at Yami.

"Because I hate ecchi." Yami stated dully like it was the most obvious thing ever. She disliked perverted things, thus she tended not to think about anything in an ecchi way unless it was incredibly blatant.

"Oh… right."

 **She thought that they were close, but apparently, he was keeping a big part of his private life away from her.**

 **It hurt a little.**

"Awww, she looks like she could use a hug." Lala said with a sympathetic pout at the sight of Sakura's saddened face.

Patting her eldest daughter on the head, Sephie smiled down on her with a mixture of comfort and pride. "Don't worry Lala, I'm sure she'll cheer up once everything is cleared up."

 **"... Though... I'm sorry you got hurt. I shouldn't have let that happen." Naruto spoke a little more softly as he looked at her side, covered by her bath robe.**

"Quick other Yami! Ask him to kiss it bet-*Thwap* Sonofabitch!" *Thump*

"Ecchi-baka."

"You won't… stop me forever…"

 **Yami shook her head.**

 **"It's okay." Yami's words got a breath of relief from Naruto. Yami took a bite of her own dango, and she smiled softly.**

 **It was good too.**

Lala turned to Mikan to ask her something, only for the smaller brunette to pop a stick of packaged dango into the pinkette's mouth before she could utter a word.

' _Too predictable.'_ Mikan thought as she watched Lala happily chow down on the treat.

 **"I live alone, so if you want, you can stay at my place until we get your place cleaned up... That is my fault, so I'll help clean up." Naruto offered her. It was completely his fault that her home was covered in gore, so he would help her clean it all up. While they were doing that, she was more than welcome to stay with him.**

"That's nice of him." Lala said with a smile that several others shared.

"At least he owns up to his responsibilities." Nana muttered approvingly.

"Yeah, and with those clones of his they'll have it done in no time." Mikan added, slight envy bleeding into her voice.

 **There wasn't much else that they could do, since most hotels hadn't been restored yet, and Yami didn't trust anyone in the village enough to sleep around them.**

 **Yami nodded her head in agreement, because that sounded fine with her. She trusted Naruto enough after fighting him, fighting by his side, and being around him, to sleep in the same area as him.**

"Don't forget the condoms! *Thw-thunk* Haha!" Yami blinked in surprise as her hair fist bounced off Momo's chest with a solid thumping sound rather then the usual smack and said twin appeared completely unaffected by the blow.

Seeing everyone's surprise and confusion, Momo pulled down the front of her outfit slightly to reveal several roots wrapped around her chest in the exact shape of a bra.

"Chasita roots, their quite popular as under armor due to how durable yet flexible they are," She gloated while sending Yami a victorious smirk. "So like I was saying, don't forget the condoms, we wouldn't want any little Yamis and Narutos running around yet… or would we?"

"Oh I want a little Yami and Naruto!" Lala exclaimed innocently with a raised hand, causing Momo and Sephie to burst into giggles while Yami, Nana, and Mikan blushed.

 **'Living together!'**

 **With that Hinata fainted, dirty sex details were one thing, but hearing about them moving in together was something else. Sex was one matter that was physical, but living together involved a lot of trust. You didn't always let people you had sex with move in with you, but when you lived with your girlfriend AND had sex with her... that was a completely different level of bond.**

"So true, if they were actually having sex that is." Momo muttered with a disappointed sigh.

"Will you give it a rest already, they are not going to do… that after knowing each-other for just one day." Nana said exasperatedly while roughly elbowing her twin's side.

"Oh come on, he spared her life and even got her treated after she tried to kill him, helped her get her ship back at great personal risk, saved her life, paid for a trip to the hotsprings, and even gave her a place to stay just because he's a nice guy. Who wouldn't want to nail him after all that?" Momo asked with a raised brow.

"I… that… well…" Nana mumbled, her face turning red as she tried and failed to come up with a retort to her sibling's statement, only made worse when she saw the Cheshire grin on Momo's face. "Shut up Momo!"

 **"Oh shit." Tenten whispered as she caught Hinata before she could hit the ground and alert the 'loving couple' to the fact that they were there.**

 **Sakura covered Tenten's mouth again and jerked her head towards Naruto and Yami.**

 **They weren't noticed yet, good.**

"Wow, your other must really be relaxed right now." Mikan said to Yami in surprise, given the girl was usually alerted by even the smallest of noises.

"Indeed, though exhaustion has probably dulled my senses as well." The transforming assassin said with a nod.

 **"You know Yami-chan, you don't talk a lot. After what we've been through together, I would like it if you told me more about yourself." Naruto furthered the conversation with Yami. Yami looked at him out of the side of her eye, and shifted uncomfortably, but she did nod her head after thought was placed into it.**

 **She wasn't used to talking much about herself.**

"Ah, is little Yami feeling a bit shy?" Momo asked teasingly, before hopping behind her mother when said blonde tried to punch her with her actual fist this time. "I'll take that as a yes."

 **"Maybe later... I want to know more about you too." Yami did want to know more about him. So much more, and she had so many questions she wanted to ask. The mission to get her ship back brought up so many things to her attention, and she wanted to know the answers to those questions she gained. "Like, what's a Jinchuriki?" Yami spoke in a low voice, practically under her breath.**

"And now she's killed the mood." Momo said with a pout.

 **She watched Naruto's reaction carefully, and she could see a shift in his shoulders, a small shift but noticable to her. He didn't look at her directly, but he nodded his head.**

 **"... Maybe later... it's not something I really like to talk about in public a lot. Jinchuriki, it isn't a very... it isn't a nice word." Naruto, to Yami, seemed far more quiet than she could imagine him being. He seemed uncomfortable, sure, but more than that he seemed like he was sad about something.**

"No kidding, it probably stirs up some rather unpleasant memories for sure." Mikan said with a shiver.

 **She nodded.**

 **She would ask about it in private later, but she wasn't going to force him to answer any question that he didn't want to answer. Not when he was being so willing to help her with everything, after she tried to kill him and all that.**

"And then, as he delves his deep dark secrets, you lovingly comfort him in your gentle embrace." Momo said dramatically while miming said actions out, making Yami scowl at her with a blush, Lala and Sephie to swoon, Mikan to sigh, and Nana to elbow her in annoyance so hard it knocked the busty twin to the floor.

 **Naruto smiled.**

 **"Hmmm?" Yami hummed as she filled her mouth with dango.**

 **"I was just thinking, it was my Pa that made me a Jinchuriki in the first place. He was really respected, still is... you see people respect me now, but it wasn't long ago that I was..." Naruto trailed off softly, and Yami should guess what he was going to say. She understood the context clues of everything he had said.**

 **So this was why Naruto didn't understand love, the conversation Sakura spoke of. Yami didn't understand how such a happy person didn't understand love, but if his hints meant anything... then Naruto might have gotten even less love growing up than she herself did.**

"Don't worry, Yami will rectify that real soon." Momo said as she got back up, idly hopping back to avoid the hair-fist flying towards her noggin.

"Seriously, is the concept of stopping just non-existent within your brain or something?" Nana asked irritably, her eyebrow twitching when the busty twin responded with a smug smirk and a shrug.

"Maybe."

 **Yami placed her hand on his hand, and gently pat him, with Naruto looking at her with a soft, but thankful, grin.**

 **"... It's... okay."**

"D'aaaaawwwww, that's so sweet!" Lala gushed, unable to resist from how romantic the scene looked at that moment.

"Damn, that is one hell of a smile." Momo muttered while Sephie nodded in agreement.

 **She wasn't used to trying to comfort people, but she didn't like that look that was on his face. She wanted to get it off his face.**

"He does kinda look like a kicked puppy when he's sad." Mikan said while everyone nodded in agreement.

 **Naruto moved his hand out from under hers, before he scratched the back of his head.**

 **"Thanks Yami-chan." His thanks was simple, but it conveyed everything that he wasn't saying out loud as well.**

 **Sakura smiled.**

 _ **'I can't hear what they are saying, but that's a really nice smile Naruto has right now**_ **.' Sakura couldn't hear what they were mumbling to each other, but she didn't need it to see her friend's smiling face. She saw the changes in expressions he had, but his current expression made her happy.**

' _I like her.'_ Sephie thought as a soft smile crossed her lips.

 **"... You're still answering my questions."**

"Of course, you wouldn't let him off the hook that easily after all." Mikan said with a giggle while Yami nodded. She could be very persistent when it came to things she wanted to know.

 **"Yeah, figured as much. This dango is good, but it isn't really filling. Lets go check on our clothes, so that I can really fill you up." Naruto told Yami as he stood up, having already finished his plate off. Of course, he was talking about ramen, and Yami rolled her eyes, knowing as much.**

 **She didn't really care what she ate, she was just hungry.**

 **Sakura blushed.**

"Oh yes, he'll fill her up really good." Momo said, wiggling her brows suggestively while everyone else in the room aside from Lala broke out in massive blushes once more.

"And here we go again." Nana groaned with a face palm.

"I don't get it." Lala said, her head tilted in confusion.

 **She slapped her cheek though, remembering this was Naruto that was saying this. Thinking like Naruto, he was more than likely talking about going to eat ramen. Putting emphasis on the words to make it sound sexual was, more than likely, purely an accident on his part. She wanted to believe that she knew Naruto well enough to know when he was talking about perverted stuff.**

 **Still... she needed to make sure.**

 **She needed to tell the others.**

"Oooooh crap-baskets." Mikan said with a pale face as the screen went back to buffering mode.

"What you said." Yami muttered dully.

-End Chapter-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or To Love Franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Charming Assassin Charmer

-Chapter 11-

"You have a microwave under your bed," Mikan stated dully as she and the others watched Momo popping a bag of popcorn with said machine peeking out from the side of the bed frame. "Why do you have a microwave under your bed?"

"Because why not," Momo said with a grin that widened once her buttery treat was done popping. Tentatively pulling the bag out, the busty twin tore it open and gave the steam rising out an appreciative whiff before hopping back into her seat right as the screen finished buffering. "Sweet, just in time."

 **Girlfriend.**

 **Kiba had a hard time believing that the oblivious Naruto of all people would get himself a girlfriend.**

"Hmm, bit on the gruffy side for my taste but not bad, three and a half out of five." Momo said, holding up a sign she got from her nightstand while looking the feral-looking boy a look over.

"Ah, such a cute doggy." Lala gushed when Kiba's profile popped up with a picture of him and Akamaru.

 **Even as he heard the rumors that were quickly spreading around Konoha, it was hard for the young man to believe that Naruto had some secret girlfriend. After all, Naruto was an open book who didn't really care to keep secrets. They would all be pretty shitty friends if they didn't even know that Naruto was in love with a girl.**

"From what I've seen, if you guys were actually dating he would probably be running around introducing you to everybody and showing off how badass he thought you were rather than keeping secret." Nana said with an amused eyeroll.

"Yeah, I could definitely see him doing that." Mikan said as a giggle slipped passed her lips when her brain conjured up an image of that happening.

"Agreed." Yami muttered with a short nod, the tiniest of smiles on her lips when she pictured that same thing.

 **"Yeah, I don't believe it." Kiba denied Sakura with a wave of his hand.**

 **"It's not a lie, they went to the hot springs together, and they're about to go on a lunch date. Come on, don't you think it would be fun to spy on them?" Sakura really needed Kiba's nose so that they could track Naruto better, since Hinata had passed out and was still out cold.**

"Say yes, say yes, say yes." Momo chanted with a mischievous grin.

' _Say no, say no, say no.'_ Yami silently demanded while fixing Kiba with a fierce stare.

 **"Actually, where is Akamaru?" Sakura noted that Kiba's canine partner was nowhere to be seen, which was odd since they went everywhere together.**

 **Seeing one without the other was really rare.**

"Like Lala and her inventions… or Rito with his clumsiness." Mikan said while sending the still unconscious boy a dull look as she remembered the many, MANY, times his clumsy nature got him into some form of trouble.

 **Kiba waved her off.**

 **"Akamaru is relaxing at home, that whole Akatsuki fiasco really tired him out. Isn't that right Shino?" Kiba asked the quiet bug user next to him.**

"…I don't know if I should be grossed out or amazed." Momo said when Shino's profile popped up with a detailed explanation of his symbiotic relationship with insects.

"Both." Nana and Sephie said at the same time while shivering in sync. The former may like all kinds of animals but having them living inside of her was one step too far in her opinion.

"Crawling under your skin, growing, eating, multiplying…" Mikan couldn't even finish her sentence as she shuddered heavily while Lala hugged her for comfort.

The only one not freaked out was Yami, though if you looked veeeeeeery closely, you could see a slight tremble in the blonde's hands.

 **The two of them were hanging out, mostly because Shino would throw himself a pity party if he didn't get invited to some things at least sometimes.**

"Aw, that's nice that he's looking after his friend." Lala said with a slightly wobbly smile, her kind nature conflicting with her disgust towards Shino's bugs.

 **Shino looked at Sakura.**

 **"I believe you, but I see no reason why we need to get involved. Why? Because what Naruto does with a girl is none of our business." Shino stated his belief in her story, but also his own reluctance to step in and do anything.**

"Blunt, straightforward, and monotone, well Yami looks like we just found another relative of yours." Momo said jokingly, earning a sour look from the transforming assassin while Nana, Sephie, and Mikan giggled.

 **It didn't matter to him if Naruto dated somebody, though he was a little upset that Naruto wasn't dating his own teammate Hinata. That being thought, Naruto was his own man, and he didn't have to date a person just because they had feelings for him.**

"Still gotta feel bad for her though, she seems like a really sweet girl." Sephie said with a sympathetic sigh.

"You know what they say mom, loves a battlefield. You can't hesitate or someone else will beat you to the strike." Momo stated, getting the eldest pinkette to nod in agreement.

' _We're not even dating yet.'_ Yami thought, her brow twitching in annoyance as she stared at the chatting mother-daughter duo.

 **Sakura sighed in annoyance and touched a palm to her head, because the rumor mill had been turning full speed. At the moment, the news that Naruto had a secret girlfriend was spreading around all of the civilians in Konoha. The ninja were hearing it too, but most of them knew that other ninja preferred to keep their personal affairs private.**

"Really, why would they do that?" Lala asked, her head tilting to the side in confusion.

"Most likely so they don't want to draw attention towards their significant other from any enemies they'd made during their careers and such." Mikan explained to the bubbly princess.

"Oh, okay."

 **As Naruto's friends though, they were allowed to snoop into his personal life.**

 **"She's really cute, I mean, Naruto dating a cute girl. Don't tell me you aren't interested in how THAT happened?" Sakura really wanted their help, it would seem.**

"Well, he's hot, kind-hearted, forgiving, hot, strong, charitable, hot, understanding, helpful, hot, energetic, honest, oh and did I mention really, really hot," Momo listed off with a grin. "The only cons so far are the monster in his belly and his inexperience in love related subjects, the latter of which I'm sure Yami could fix up really fast."

Blushing lightly at what the busty twin was implying, Yami turned away with an irritated huff "Ecchi-baka."

 **Kiba shrugged.**

 **"Dude's got a good personality, and he's really strong. It's not really hard to think he would find a cute girl to like him, I mean, Hinata digs him." Kiba deadpanned at Sakura. There were a few cute girls that he could name that liked Naruto, so he didn't see the big deal in another cutie liking the blond haired fool.**

"…Damn," Momo muttered as pictures of all the girls interested in Naruto popped up. "And here I thought you'd have competition with Hinata, must be daunting huh Yami?" Not getting any reaction from the transforming blonde, the plant user pouted slightly before rubbing her chin in thought with a small devious grin.

 **Sakura looked at Shino.**

 **...**

 **"Naruto's actually very attractive, if it weren't for the Kyuubi, I'm sure he would have had a girlfriend a long time ago. Why? Because-"**

 **"Yeah, yeah, I don't need the reason why." Sakura made a waving motion with her arm, denying Shino the ability to explain his reasons once more.**

 **Hopefully Tenten was having better luck.**

"Given the trend I'm sensing, she's probably not." Mikan stated confidently.

 **-With Tenten-**

 **"Come ON guys, don't tell me you aren't even slightly interested in this... at all!? I mean, this is Naruto we are talking about. He's about as nuts for training as you are Lee, no offense." Tenten raised her hands up when she realized she could have been a little offensive.**

"You know it's funny, whenever someone says that it usually ends up making the other person even more offended." Nana said with most of the girls nodding in agreement.

 **Her own teammates weren't exactly getting just how amazing the situation was.**

 **Naruto, with a girlfriend, who he was having sex with. If that wasn't something that they needed to spy on, to see if this girl was good enough for him obviously, then they weren't doing their jobs as good friends.**

"Suuuuure, that's so the reason, it's totally not that she wants to see the dirty deed done with her own eyes," Momo drawled out sarcastically with a wide grin. "She so doesn't want to find out if Yami's a top or bottom, moaner or squealer, quickie or all-nighter…"

With each comparison the busty twin listed three things happened, Sephie, Mikan, and Nana turned bright red from blushes, Lala tilted her head in confusion, and Yami's eyebrow started twitching as several veins bulged on her forehead.

"Uhhh, my head," Rito groaned as he regained consciousness and slowly sat up next to a still chatting Momo, not catching what she was saying as his brain restarted. "What happ-" *BAM*

"Ooooooooh…" Sephie, Nana, Lala, and Mikan hissed in sympathy as Momo and Rito were smashed against the wall by a massive fist of hair.

"Ecchi-baka," Yami grumbled while her hair retracted and turned back to normal, allowing the duo to slowly slide to the ground with pained groans. "…Sorry Rito."

"I never thought I'd say this," Mikan muttered as she stared at her brother's downed form, or more specifically his head which was firmly squished between the busty twin's breasts until Lala scooped the boy up into her arms, the lobes of flesh having stopped his head from being flattened. "But thank god for Momo's boobs."

"Well there had to be some use for those stupid balls of fat, might as well be as airbags." Nana said a shrug while sending a not-so-discreet jealous glare at her twins chest as Sephie moved the groaning girl onto her lap.

 **"... He didn't tell us though, we should respect his privacy as fellow men. I'm sure Naruto-kun will introduce us to his lover when he feels comfortable." Lee spoke as he did what seemed like his 900th pushup of the work out session.**

"Dang, that is one dedicated fellow." Mikan said as Lee popped up on screen doing pushups, with a counter on the side, without even a single drop of sweat on him.

 **Tenten palmed her head.**

 **Rock Lee was easy to get excited, but she forgot that he was also a very honorable man at heart. While the boy would love to go and spy on Naruto, he wasn't the type to do it. He would respect Naruto's right to privacy, while giving obvious hints that he knew about the relationship and supported it... all while trying to be discrete, but without actually being discrete.**

"Hmm, he sounds like a nice young man." Sephie said, a soft smile on her lips while she gently rubbed Momo's head, who could do nothing but pout thanks to the duck-tape wrapped around her mouth curtesy of Nana.

 **She looked at Neji.**

 **"... Come on Neji, Naruto really respects you, like a lot. Don't you want to return the favor and make sure his girlfriend is a good match for him?" Tenten knew how much Neji respected Naruto, and how he admired his younger friend. If there was anyone she could count on to help her, then it would be Neji.**

"And she just jinxed herself." Mikan said with an eyeroll.

 **Neji raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Naruto's a better judge of character than any of us. He even helped me change myself for the better. If he loves this girl, I'm sure there is something special about her. After all, when it comes to people... his eyes are even better than mine." Neji closed his eyes and smiled.**

"…Seriously, eyes with x-ray and full 360 vision?" Nana asked in disbelief as the explanation for the Byakugan popped up along with Neji's profile, reflexively covering herself as she read. "Talk about a perverts dream come true."

"I don't think it work likes that," Mikan muttered despite doing the same thing as well. "But it certainly gets the point across on how much he trusts Naruto's decision."

"No kidding."

"Mmmph! Mmmph mmm mph!" Momo tried to say something as she made a bunch of odd gesturing motions, but nobody could understand a single word thanks to the tape around her mouth. After a few moments of this, she gained an irritated expression and with a single smooth motion ripped the adhesive material off.

"YEOUCH! I bet Hinata used that to peep on Naruto and that's why she's so infatuated with him!" The busty pinkette said extremely fast before flopping onto her mother's lap and cradling her rapidly reddening lips while everyone else burst into bright blushes for the umpteenth time at what she was implying.

 **Even when he was lost in darkness and self-pity, it was Naruto who pulled him out of his shell, and showed him a world of light to enjoy. Naruto saw something inside of him that even he didn't know was there.**

 **This girl must truly be something special if she had captured Naruto's heart, and though Neji was saddened by the fact Hinata didn't get with Naruto, he was still happy for Naruto as his friend. He saw no reason to want to try and mess with the relationship, not when all he wanted for was his friend to be happy.**

' _Naruto certainly knows how to make a good impression on someone_.' Sephie thought with a soft smile. ' _I hope we can actually meet this young man in person somehow, I have a feeling that we'd get along quite well with each-other_.'

 **"Gah! You guy's are SO unhelpful! They're having sex, that means it will only be a matter of time before Naruto had kids with this girl!" Tenten shouted out in frustration.**

 **This was important!**

"Yami-chan is gonna have babies!? Do you think she'll have boys or girls? Oooh I hope it's both!" Lala exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes, her brain filled with mental images of blonde babies with whiskered cheeks.

"I am not having a baby." Yami muttered quietly while sending Lala an exasperated look as the bubbly princess kept going, now listing off various possible baby names.

 **'Well... there was the priestess... Shion, who offered Naruto sex... Actually, I don't know if she and Naruto...' Neji vaguely remembered the priestess who offered to carry Naruto's babies, so that she could pass on her powers to the next generation. The girl had been quite infatuated with the blond ninja, and Naruto did promise to help her.**

"Sorry Yami, looks like your other won't get Naruto's V-card after all." Momo said with a cheeky grin as she carefully applied a glossy salve to her lips that helped the swelling and tenderness.

"They are not going to-"

"Just give it up Yami, we both know that no matter what we do she's just gonna keep going." Mikan cut Yami off while placing a hand on the transforming blonde's shoulder and shaking her head. Not saying anything in response, Yami simply sent Momo one last scathing glare before settling back in her seat.

 **It wouldn't surprise Neji if Naruto actually did have sex with her. "... This girl, is she blonde, with a slim figure, and..." Neji couldn't say it out loud, so he gestured to his chest.**

 **"She's blonde, and she has a petite frame... she has really nice thighs and legs though... but she isn't that huge in the bust. She's got around my size, but a little bigger."**

"Wonder how pissed she'd be if she found out Yami can make her bust as big or small as she wants." Momo muttered with a giggle, earning herself a gentle bop on the head from her mother despite the woman laughing a bit herself.

Meanwhile, Nana huffed under her breath with a raised nose and her arms crossed over her chest. She wasn't jealous, not at all, no way. Unable to help herself, the petite twin glanced at Yami's chest, envy clear in her eyes before quickly going back to her totally not pouting.

 **Tenten didn't have a problem understanding Neji's meaning at all. She knew her teammate was as shy towards the sexual end of things as they came.**

"Not surprising, it's usually the stoic ones who get embarrassed the easiest, even if you can't really tell most of the time." Mikan said while discreetly sending Yami a knowing look.

 **Lee and Neji shared looks.**

 **Other than the blonde hair, that didn't sound like Shion to them.**

"Nope, just the badass-est, kickass-est, and great-assed assassin of the universe, Yami-chan." Momo stated dramatically while gesturing to Yami with a flourish, earning several dry glares from said blonde, Mikan, and Nana, a giggle from Sephie, and a nod of agreement from Lala.

 **-With Kurenai-**

 **"So, Shikamaru, did you hear the rumor floating around?"**

 **Kurenai asked the younger man as he helped her water her flowers, she had went outside the walls of the village, and picked some more for her window garden. Seeing as she was 8 months pregnant, she was sitting down on her couch and looking out the window.**

"Aww, mama ninja!" Lala gushed upon Kurenai appearing on screen, the woman staring out a window while gently rubbing her swollen belly. "I wonder if it's a boy or girl. Oooh, maybe it's twins or even triplets!"

"Well mom, I don't think you need to worry about not having grandchildren because I'm pretty sure Lala's gonna have as many kids as she physically can." Momo said as Lala went into another baby rant.

"Yeah, she'll be a great mother one day." Sephie said with a smile.

 **She had two young men, Shikamaru and Choji, both helping her out at the moment.**

"That guy looks like he's ready to fall asleep at a moment's notice." Nana said while staring at Shikamaru, who had his iconic bored lazy expression on.

' _Two young men tending to her every need, ah the benefits of being pregnant.'_ Momo thought with a giggle.

 **"Rumor?" Shikamaru asked.**

 **He didn't really pay attention to rumors.**

"Nobody should, but most do anyway." Mikan said with a sigh. While it is true that some rumors hold a grain of truth to them, the majority of the time they were just a bunch of nonsense that someone made up generally because they saw something out of context or wanted to ruin someone else's reputation.

 **"I think she's talking about the one about the BBQ place reopening soon, that rumor made me really happy. Are you craving BBQ Kurenai-sensei?" Choji asked her, interrupting her before she could answer Shikamaru.**

 **She laughed a little under her breath, though since it was mentioned she did kind of want to go get BBQ now.**

"Ahhh pregnancy cravings, they can strike whenever, wherever, and you never know what it'll be you want." Sephie said, a nostalgic smile on her lips as she rubbed her stomach.

 **"Before I came here, I was helping my Dad. I didn't really talk to anyone today. It's usually a drag to listen to rumors anyway." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, not really caring about the rumors of the civilians all that much.**

"Jeez, even him talking sounds like he's only putting the bare amount of effort into it." Nana said dully.

 **He watched as Kurenai got to her feet at a sedate pace, before she walked over to the window and smelled the flowers.**

 **"Our resident knucklehead seems to have gotten himself a secret girlfriend. They were seen going into the hot springs together, and some people said they were even talking about their private life. I don't have much to do right now, so I was just kind of listening in on other's conversations as I walked around today." Kurenai smiled as she looked up at the sky.**

"Can't blame her for that, there not a lot you can do to pass the time when you're pregnant after all," Sephie said with a nod. "I'm lucky that I had intergalactic cable to help me pass the time or I'd probably have gone stir crazy when I was having you three."

"Is that how you got so into those cheesy drama shows you're always watching?" Nana asked with a raised brow, getting the eldest pinkette to nod.

 **She was happy for the blond.**

 **She knew how great it was to find somebody who made you happy, even though she lost the one she loved, she still fondly recalled her memories of him. To know that Konoha's hero had found himself somebody to love was good news.**

"It was only a matter of time honestly, with how many girls apparently want a piece of him I'm pretty sure at this point the only reason that boy is single still was due to how dense he is." Mikan said with an amused shake of her head.

 **"... I feel sorry for Hinata." Choji seemed saddened for the girl.**

 **Kurenai frowned.**

 **"So do I, I was really rooting for her... sadly, love is like a battlefield. There are always going to be winner and losers. I'm still rooting for her, not all relationships work out. What do you think Shikamaru?" Kurenai asked the local genius, and he shrugged.**

"Yaruto for life!" Momo exclaimed while waving a little flag that had a picture of Naruto and Yami in a heart on it.

…

"…Where did you get that?" Mikan asked what everyone was thinking after several moments of silence.

"From my bed." Momo said with a grin, scoochign slightly to the side and moving the comforter and sheets underneath her to reveal that the frame of her bed had what appeared to be a printer built into it.

"Oooh, fabu-fabric-kun, I totally forgot about that." Lala said happily while everyone aside from Momo and Nana gained alarmed expressions and started inching away.

Seeing their reactions, Nana waved her hand dismissively and said. "Relax guys, this is a refined version made by the R&D department, totally safe."

"Oh, okay, so what does it do?" Mikan asked curiously as everyone settled down.

"To put simply, it prints almost any fabric you want on command, and it even does clothing," Momo said, typing in a few commands as she spoke, causing a simply t-shirt with the same image as her flag to appear. "What'cha think? Pretty neat huh?"

Frowning in annoyance at this, Yami started to form blades with her hair in order to shred the article of clothing to shreds, only to end up stopping when Lala grabbed it first with a squeal.

"Oh, this is so cute!" The bubbly princess exclaimed, throwing off her robe without a care that she was buck naked underneath and slipping the shirt on. Thankfully it was large enough to fit without issue, however due to Lala's bust stretching out the front more than a little bit, the images of Naruto and Yami ended up looking like they were smooching with each-other, much to Yami's chagrin. "How do I look?"

"Great Lala, it looks perfect on you." Momo said with a thumbs up, making Lala beam happily, before the busty twin turned her attention to everyone else while her bubbly sister put her robe back on. "Anyone else want one?"

"Well, they are cute." Sephie said while raising a hand, causing Yami to sigh in defeat as Momo printed out two more shirts, one for her mother and the other for herself. Her only saving grace was that nobody else got one, though that did little to alleviate her annoyance or embarrassment.

 **"Women are too troublesome. I'll never understand them. Hopefully, it isn't just some girl who likes him because he's famous." Shikamaru would hate to have to try and convince Naruto to leave this girl, because of her using him.**

"I'd normally call him sexist for saying something like that, but he seems like the guy who finds anything that involves effort of any kind to be troublesome." Mikan said with a frown, mildly offended by the Nara's statement, with everyone else nodding in agreement. Admittedly though, if it wasn't for the added concern for his friend she would have probably been much more insulted by his callous words.

 **Kurenai laughed when he mentioned his thoughts on women, mature enough to know that he didn't really mean those words, and if he did it wasn't because he hated women.**

 **He just found everything troublesome.**

"Yep, you called it." Nana said with a roll of her eyes while Mikan giggled under her breath.

 **"We should spy on them!" Choji declared.**

 **...**

"I don't like him." "I like him." Yami and Momo said at the exact same time, prompting the transforming blonde to glare at the busty twin in irritation once more.

 **"That's too much effort. Wouldn't you gather get some BBQ?" Shikamaru asked Choji with a knowing smile when two stomachs rumbled. Both of the boys looked at the pregnant woman, who smiled with red cheeks.**

 **"That sounds good right now to me too."**

"Oh come on people!" Momo groaned in annoyance. Why did these people keep passing up on such a golden opportunity and ruining her chances for more teasing material? Granted she already had a mountains worth by now, but it's the thought dammit!

 **-With Kakashi-**

 **"Have you found anything Inoichi?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Kabuto's incased body, with Inoichi placing a hand on the corpse's forehead.**

"Ewwww…" Rito muttered with a shutter.

"Agreed." Mikan mumbled, gagging slightly at the sight.

 **In the room with them were several other ninja, including the man's own daughter Ino, though she had been sworn to not reveal anything that she heard here. She was helping him use his jutsu at the moment, because it was so much harder to go through the memories of a corpse. So Ino was currently using her medical ninjutsu to keep Kabuto's brain as active as she could, healing it, so that he could look into the memories.**

' _Hmm, so that's how they do it.'_ Yami thought as a more detailed explanation appeared on screen for a few moments, quickly jotting the information down for later.

"Huh, that kind of sounds like Mea's Psycho-dive." Nana said with a tilted head.

 **"I've found plenty, and most of it's pretty disturbing. I'm sending you the bills when I got to a therapist later. This man has seen and done some disturbing things, to himself and others." Inoichi was a little more pale than usual.**

 **"I mean, he is Kabuto."**

 **Ino's comment was noted.**

"Don't ask, you really do not want to know." Everyone said to Sephie at once when the woman opened her mouth to ask something, causing her to slowly close her mouth with a nod.

 **"That said... It would seem the Akatsuki member with the orange mask... is planning on stealing Pain... Nagato's Rinnegan eyes in about a month. He's also been gathering an incredible army of things called... White Zetsu. I have the location of the army... but... we're going to need a lot of help to take down an army of this size." Inoichi was very unsure of what to say to Kakashi. There was no doubt that war was on it's way if they didn't do something soon, like contacting the other Kage from the other villages.**

 **Kabuto had discovered the true leader of the Akatsuki, and his plans to declare war on all of the villages, which was disturbing.**

"Well on the plus side, now that they know this they can stop the war before it happens or something, right?" Nana asked, her question directed towards her mother, given her experience as a diplomat.

"Hopefully, though it depends on how accurate the information is, how they use it, and how prepared this orange-masked man is." Sephie said with a shrug.

 **Kakashi narrowed his eyes.**

 **"Naruto isn't going to like that. Naruto and I will go and speak with Konan, she will know where the Rinnegan is. With any luck, she will let us seal away or destroy the eyes before they can be used." Kakashi had a simple solution to that problem. Destroy the eyes, though using them for their own purposes was great for military power, destroying them was the best bet for the long run.**

"Well that's smart and all since those things are too dangerous to just leave lying around, why don't they just use them for themselves?" Momo asked with a raised brow. Sure it would be weird having another dude's eyes in your noggin but she was pretty sure the super badass abilities they came with would make up for it.

 **Anyway, if his own sharingan took so much power, the only person in the village strong enough to use those eyes was Naruto.**

 **Naruto would never be the type of person to take the eyes of somebody who died for a noble reason, once and enemy or not, and implant them into himself. The blond wasn't a greedy ninja, who sought the power of others.**

"Oh… okay that makes sense."

 **"Still, I would like to keep looking though Kabuto's memories some more. These are just some of his most recent memories. If I dig deeper, we may learn even more good info." Inoichi shivered when he thought about going back in there.**

 **Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulders.**

 **...**

 **"I'll pay for your therapist."**

"He'll need it." Nana muttered as everyone aside from Sephie nodded in agreement, who was honestly quite happy not knowing if their reactions were anything to go by.

 **"Holy shit guys, guess what I just learned! Naruto, the little brat, found himself and honest to goodness FUCK BUDDY!"**

 **The door shot open, and Anko came running in with a red face, out of breath after running for who knows how long.**

"Pffffft BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Momo burst out in laughter upon hearing this statement, doubling over as her whole body shook. Meanwhile, everyone else in the room were imitating tomatoes, completely caught off guard from the sudden crude exclamation from the scantily clad ninja.

 **With Kabuto dead, she had been called back to the village from her mission to track him. As she was passing through the gates, she had heard the guards talking about Naruto's secret girlfriend, and she had to share that information with as many people as possible.**

 **"Naruto has a girlfriend!? Why am I only now hearing about this!? Sorry Dad, but Naruto having a lover is gossip I can NOT afford to miss out on! I've got to go and tell Sakura, she is going to freak out!" Ino got up and started to run towards the door. Kabuto was dead, and it wasn't like there weren't other medical ninja able to help out. But gossip about Naruto dating was something she needed to find out while it was fresh, before the story got anymore twisted than the truth.**

"Finally! Somebody gets it at last!" Momo exclaimed as her laughter died down, her face red and breathing heavy.

' _Uuugh, just when I thought the worst of it was over.'_ Yami thought with a groan

 **Anko nodded her head.**

 **"Ino!"**

 **'Girlfriend? Naruto... oh, she's talking about Yami... well, I'm keeping my hand out of this cookie jar. I'll let Naruto clear this misunderstanding up.' Kakashi realized right away what was going on, and who the rumor was started about. At the same time, he wasn't going to be the one to clear this all up, even though he could do it.**

 **Naruto more than likely made this mess, so he was going to clean it up.**

"Awww come on!" Momo yelled when the screen went into buffering mode all of a sudden. "Go back! It was just starting to get good again!"

"Relax Momo, you can wait a few minutes for the screen to finish buffering." Sephie said while gently bopping her daughter on the head, while inwardly sighing in relief at the break they were given. She wasn't the only one either as almost everyone else was doing something to distract themselves from the recent surprise.

Not responding to what Sephie said, Momo just crossed her arms and huffed with a pout on her face as she snuggled further into her mother's lap.

However, a few moments later the plant-loving girl was snapped from her little pity party when a scythe blade suddenly popped out of nowhere in front of the TV, causing everyone to jump in surprise. With a single clean swipe, the blade descended wit ha soft slicing sound, creating a tear in space from which Naruto SKU stepped out of with his usual emotionless expression and scythe in hand.

"Oooh, it's little Naruto! Hi little Naruto!" Lala said happily while waving at the necromancer.

 _Hello Lala_ Naruto SKU 'said' with his notepad, the portal behind him snapping shut without a sound as he wrote.

"Necromancer-sama, it's a pleasure to see you again as always," Sephie said, quickly standing up and bowing towards the child-looking being in respect. "But may I ask why you've come here again?"

Nodding, Naruto SKU flipped his notepad to a new page and quickly scribbled down a response that he held out for everyone to see.

 _The readers are growing impatient so I am here to hasten things along_

"Readers?" Nana muttered questioningly as she and everyone else gained extremely confused expressions. "What do you mean by-"

*Shhhht* "Whaaaa!" *Thump*

The petite pinkette was cut off mid-sentence when the young-looking necromancer swung his scythe, causing a portal in the air from which a young girl with braided red hair and an outfit similar to Yami's fell out of with a surprised yelp.

"What the heck just happened? And where am I?" The redhead asked as she sat up, confusion and concern written all over her face while her hair transformed into a cannon that was ready to fire until her gaze settled on the group. "Nana? Yami? Guys?"

"Hey Mea, welcome to my bedroom," Nana said with an awkward wave before snapping her attention towards Naruto SKU when he suddenly pointed the end of his scythe towards Rito, a small slip of paper falling off the tip of the blade and onto the now heavily sweating boy's lap.

 _I'm coming to collect your luck later_

Before anyone could react to, the white-haired boy pulled the weapon back and used it to create another tear directly beneath him that he promptly vanished into, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

…

"…What just happened?" Mea asked Nana after a bit.

"It's a looooong story."

-End Chapter-


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or To Love Ru franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Charming Assassin Charmer

-Chapter 12-

"…And that's pretty much what's being going on." Nana said with a tired sigh as she finished recapping the last two days to Mea.

"Oh my, it seems like I missed out on quite a bit, didn't I?" The redhead said with a giggle as she settled into her seat next to the petite princess. "I have admit that if what you say is true, then I am not so upset with that Necromancer fellow anymore since I'd definitely don't want to miss any more of this."

"I'm kinda glad he brought you here as well," Nana said, giggling as well before adopting a thoughtful expression. "Speaking of, what do think he meant when he said he'd be coming back for Rito's luck?"

At this, everyone else gained similar looks as they mulled over the question.

"Well," Mikan started after several moments of silent pondering, "Maybe he was talking about Nii-san's ability to seemingly always end up in the most embarrassing situations imaginable whenever he trips, falls, or sometimes just walks by a girl?"

…

"That is plausible." Yami stated after thinking it over.

"And if it's true then good riddance I say." Nana said with a huff while wrapping her arms across her chest. "It would certainly be nice not being groped or undressed all the time."

"Agreed." "Totally." Yami and Mikan said simultaneously as the covered themselves up as well before all three sent said boy dirty looks, prompting to hold his hands up in surrender.

"Hey! It's not my fau-"

"NOOOOOO!" Momo and Mea suddenly exclaimed, cutting Rito off as they latched onto him with sad faces.

"He can't take that! Anything but that!" The busty pinkette cried out as she smooshed the orange-haired boy's head into her bosom, comical tears flowing down her face. "That's one of Rito's most useful, amazing, and unique aspects!"

"She's right, it's the key to his success! That's the whole reason we're all even here right now!" Mea added while clinging to Rito's back, overdramatic tears pouring from her eyes.

'… _As much as I hate to admit it, they aren't exactly wrong.'_ Nana, Mikan, and Yami unknowingly thought at the same time since it was in no small part due to Rito's naturally clumsy nature and unnatural ability to always land in the most compromising and misunderstood situations that led to where they were now.

Meanwhile, as all this went down, Lala and Sephie watched on from the side, the former with her head tilted cutely in confusion while the latter was giggling into the back of her hand.

"What are they talking about?" Lala asked her mother, who patted the younger pinkette's head with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, they're just being silly," She said once she got her laughter under control before clearing her throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "If you all are down playing around, I do believe the television has finished buffering."

At this everyone's attention snapped back towards View-View-Future-Kun which was indeed starting back up.

 **Ramen.**

 **It figured that Naruto would date a girl out on a date to a ramen place, then again, it was Ichiraku's Ramen, so Sakura wasn't that surprised. It was the only ramen place that was, while a little more expensive than average, talor made for shinobi. It was actually made for the active lifestyle of the ninja, while also offering the key nutrients needed for a healthy body in each bowl. While it did still had its unhealthy quirks about it, like being higher carbs and calories than it should be, it wasn't as bad as many people believed it to be.**

"Makes sense, being a ninja probably requires a well-balanced diet in order to keep in shape and such." Nana said with a nod.

 **Sakura and Tenten, with Ino now with them, were all transformed using the Transformation Technique to look like random people they saw on their way as they tracked Naruto.**

"Wow, that is impressive," Mea said as the trio of girls appeared on screen, a brief afterimage of their real appearances overlapping their disguised forms to show that it was really them. "That would certainly make finding a target tricky if they could do that."

"Oh you have no idea," Momo said with a giggle, glancing at Yami with a smug smile. "Isn't that right Yami-chan?"

Not answering verbally, the transforming blonde simply stared at the busty twin with an unnervingly blank expression for several moments before slowly turning back to the screen.

 **"... This serving size is..."**

"That's a Lala-sized serving if I ever saw one." Mikan said as the scene shifted to Yami and Naruto, both with rather large bowls of ramen sitting in front of them.

 **"Eat it all Yami-chan, because if you don't, I swear I will eat it for you." Naruto threatened her with chopsticks pointed at her face. He wouldn't allow her to waste ramen by throwing it out, so if she didn't finish her ramen, he would finish it. He didn't even like vegetables, and he would eat them if they were ramen.**

"…Damn, he really does not kid around when it comes to ramen." Momo said with a shiver as a small tingle of fear and excitement ran down her spine at the completely serious look on Naruto's face.

' _Reminds me of the time Yami punched a guy out of her favorite Taiyaki stand when he threw away some after only taking a single bite_.' Mikan thought with a quite giggle as that memory flashed in her head.

 **Yami raised an eyebrow.**

 **That was the weirdest way to threaten somebody, to finish their ramen if they didn't finish it themselves. Then again, while he sounded threatening, she would just guess he didn't want to waste food.**

 **"You like ramen." Yami noted as she tried it out, the real stuff this time and not the instant ramen she had earlier.**

"Okay, no offense Yami, but I'm pretty sure that one deserves a 'No shit Sherlock'." Mikan said while giving Yami a dull look, to which the transforming blonde waved her off with a shrug.

Yami knew she had a habit of stating the obvious, which was mostly due to not really hanging around people for prolonged periods of time thus leading her to think aloud without realizing.

 **"I love ramen, but I really love Ichiraku ramen more than anything. This place was where I had my first bowl of ramen." Naruto smiled at the memory of his first ramen bowl. Naruto nodded towards the Teuchi, the owner, who smiled and nodded his head at the memory as well. Naruto chuckled to himself, before he looked into the broth and saw a little bit of his reflection.**

 **He saw a younger, child version of himself, sad and alone.**

' _Oh boy… I smell a sad backstory about to be unveiled, better get ready,'_ Mikan said as she got up from her seat and went into the closet. A few moments of loud rifling sounds and for some reason an indignant cat wail later, the brunette reemerged with her arms loaded up with various boxes of tissues that she was quick to spread out amongst the group before retaking her seat. ' _That should do it… for now.'_

 **When he saw that image, he used a spoon and dipped it into the broth, breaking the image, before he tried the new broth.**

 **Yami looked at his expression changing.**

 **"... It's good." Yami noted.**

 **"It's better than that. Every bowl is packed full, and flavored with the old man's love for ramen. You can taste the thought and care he puts into each bowl, crafted for each and every customer that comes into here." Naruto corrected her with enthusiasm. Teuchi blushed and rubbed the back of his head, nodding said head.**

 **Naruto noticed that?**

"Aw man, now I really want to try some of this ramen stuff now." Lala whined with a pout even as she idly chewed on a strip of licorice.

 **"Oh you."**

 **'** _ **Naruto really loves ramen, more than I thought**_ **.' Tenten noticed as she sat down at a table with her own ramen bowl, listening in on Naruto's talk.**

 **Sakura nodded her head slightly, already knowing that Naruto loved ramen because he didn't always have to pay for it. It was a cheap food, and for an orphan like Naruto, that made it the best food.**

"Too true, too true." Sephie mumbled with a sigh, remembering the many different homeless children she'd seen on various planets she'd been to as both the queen of the Devilukean Empire and as a diplomat.

 **Ino yawned.**

 **She wanted the romance gossip, not ramen talk.**

 **"I remember when you first came here, you were only a little boy... about 3 years old. You wouldn't believe it, but I knew this man since he was a child." Teuchi spoke to Yami. Naruto laughed and nodded in agreement, remembering the times he sat in this very restaurant fondly.**

At that moment, the screen seemed to split in half vertically, with one half staying with Yami and Naruto while the other half changed to a grainy old-style video which showed a three-year-old Naruto who was rubbing his eye with a sleepy expression.

"D'awww~, little Naruto is sooooo cute!" Lala squealed, her eyes sparkling as she reached towards the screen. "I just wanna hug him and snuggle with him and pinch those adorable little cheeks!"

 **Yami glanced at Naruto, curious about his past.**

 **"Teuchi is perhaps the only reason I grew up happy. I was about 3 when I first came here, but before that I ran out of money a lot. Whenever that happened, I went into the forest and picked mushrooms, or went fishing. Ramen is..." Naruto smiled as he looked back into the bowl. He remembered his first ramen bowl, and he remembered the days when he was a child, who would often go hungry, or be forced to go into the dangerous wild and find his own food.**

 **Going into the wild, gathering mushrooms, and learning what was safe to eat was actually how he learned to love gardening.**

"Oh that poor child," Sephie muttered as the scene changed to show little Naruto wandering around the woods with a depressed look, scrounging around for anything edible while having to avoid different types of predators and occasionally stopping to hold his growling stomach. ' _To hear about it is one thing, but to actually see what he had to go through… it's just heartbreaking.'_

"…Little Naruto…" Lala murmured, her eyes starting to water slightly while she watched young Naruto struggling to get by.

 **One of his favorite hobbies was actually watering and take care of plants.**

' _Huh, that's nice to know.'_ Momo thought with a small smile, glad to know the blonde had a similar hobby to hers.

 **"That's right..." Sakura whispered in a voice that was not her own.**

 **Yes, she remembered Naruto being the one who judged when the fish was cooked when they took the Chunin exams. It had been Naruto who jumped into the water, and threw the fish into the air. Naruto had the survival skills that she, and even Sasuke, couldn't compare to.**

 **She never asked him where he learned that, did she?**

"Well to be fair, they are ninja, so it isn't impossible that most would assume he just took a few survival training lessons or something." Mikan said in support, despite knowing Sakura couldn't hear here.

 **"Ramen is?" Yami continued the question.**

 **"... Don't make fun of me for this, okay?" Naruto requested of her with a blush, not entirely willing to give up this super personal information.**

 **Yami stared at him with a raised eyebrow, because she wasn't the type of person to mock a person for anything.**

"If anything she prefers blunt soul crushing honesty." Momo stated with a soft giggle.

 **'** _ **Interesting, but not romance**_ **.' Ino gave another yawn, a little bored with what they were doing. Even Tenten wasn't paying that much attention, though she was still listening in.**

"Oh sure, the guy is pouring his heart out and that's not good enough for them," Nana said with a huff. "Now I see why most guys don't like talking about their feelings."

 **"Right, not in your nature. Ramen is the first home cooked meal anyone has ever cooked for me. I didn't have a Ma or Pa... I only ever cooked for myself. All my life... there was never even a speck of love in my food. Teuchi's ramen was the first time I ever learned what it was like for somebody to cook for me, and offer me a warm smile." Naruto gained a solemn smile as he looked up at Teuchi, and Teuchi put his face into his hand, not showing Naruto the tears that he was concealing.**

Once again the scene changed, this time showing three-year-old Naruto sitting in the same stool as his older counterpart while a slightly younger looking Tuechi set a bowl of ramen in front of the nervous child.

Watching as the little whiskered blonde stared at the bowl suspiciously for several moments before cautiously trying a bite of the noodle dish, tears started to flow from Lala eyes as the boy's expression almost immediately turned to one of absolute joy and happiness.

"That's… it's just so…I can't…" Lala tried to say something, anything, about what she was seeing only for her voice to continually fail on her. Eventually she gave up and instead opted to wrench Rito from Momo and Mea's grasp, pulling the boy in a hug while snuggling up against her mother for comfort.

Said queen wasn't doing much better though, as the eldest pinkette kept sniffling heavily while her eyes were watering heavily with tears just begging to be shed. Before long, Momo, Nana, and Mikan joined in, with the former two latching onto either side of Sephie and the latter squeezing herself into Lala's hug so she was snuggled up to her brother.

This left Yami and Mea as the odd ones out, the duo seemingly unaffected by the highly emotional scene that was playing out. However, in one looked very, very, VEEEEEEERY, closely, you could see the tiniest amount of water building up in the former's sympathetic gaze while the latter just watched on with a curious gaze.

 **Naruto was his favorite customer, because nobody truly appreciated his cooking like Naruto did. Naruto was the only customer he would ever give free food to, because only Naruto had the true appreciation for the meal. Even food lovers like a certain clan of chubbies, didn't love ramen like Naruto did.**

 **"Love..." Yami whispered as she looked at the ramen.**

 **Did that really make a difference in taste?**

"Yes." Everyone aside from Yami and Mea said at the same time, each of them remembering past moments of family meals and such.

 **"... You can't taste love with your tongue. You taste it right here, with your heart." Naruto smiled as he placed both his hands on his heart. He nodded his head with eyes closed, unaware that he was making Teuchi cry.**

' _He's not the only one Naruto's making cry.'_ Momo thought while glancing down at her mother and older sister, who were going through tissues like crazy from blowing their noses and wiping away the tears streaming down their cheeks, the queen having lost her fight to not cry a few moments ago.

 **Sakura looked down in shame.**

 _ **'How much about you do I not even know? All I ever knew was that you were alone as a kid, and burdened by hate... No... I've never asked you about yourself. All I've ever done is be mean to you, talk about my problems, and remind you of Sasuke.**_ **' Sakura thought to herself, snapping the chopsticks in her hand in self-frustration. No wonder there was so much about Naruto that she didn't know.**

 **She never made the effort to actually get to know Naruto, other than the stuff that concerned her, and it took her spying on Naruto during his date to learn this about herself.**

Changing again, this time the screen showed as a thirteen-year-old Sakura talked to Sasuke about how Naruto was a lost cause since wasn't raised right, making most of the occupants glower at both versions of the pinkette. This only increased as the clip then proceeded to show the numerous times she'd hit and insulted Naruto for doing something stupid (though they did admit he was asking for it in more then a few occasions) or asking her out, before changing to show her literally begging him to bring Sasuke back.

However, before their anger could boil over, the clips changed to more recent moments that showed Sakura and Naruto hanging out, getting along a lot better then when they were younger and even acting somewhat similarly to how siblings would.

 **Tenten rubbed her arm uncomfortably.**

 **She felt a little bad about listening to this conversation, with Naruto revealing something so personal about himself. It was one thing to listen in on lovers on a date, when one of those people was a friend, but this was so... private that she might as well be watching him have sex.**

"Understatement there, I'm pretty sure that at this point watching them do it would be much less intrusive then what we're doing right now." Momo said honestly while most of the room, Nana included for once, nodded in agreement the busty twin's statement.

 **Ino looked towards the back of Naruto's head with hurt eyes.**

 **"With... my heart..." Yami repeated his words, applying them to herself.**

 **"Of course, you won't taste it if your heart is closed off. When I was a kid, I only knew what it was like to be hated and ignored. I was open to even the smallest amount of kindness... the first time I tasted this ramen, was when I learned what love was. Ever since, I've enjoyed coming here." Naruto told her as he finished off his ramen, having been eating while talking with her. Yami hadn't eaten anything since she started to listen to him, which caused Naruto to grin.**

 **Teuchi was wiping his eyes, trying to stop the flow of his tears from the beautiful speech he had heard.**

' _I should have grabbed more tissues.'_ Mikan thought as she used one to wipe away the few tears that fell down her cheeks.

 **Naruto grabbed Yami's bowl from her, and moved it in front of him.**

 **"I was about to eat-" Yami stopped when Naruto took his own chopsticks, and held out a group of noodles towards her.**

 **He gave her that warm smile.**

 **"Go ahead, give it a real taste this time. Open wide Yami-chan." Naruto told her, willing to feed it to her (as a way to tease her), slowly bringing the ramen closer to her face.**

"Dawwwwwww~." Most of the girls cooed at the sweet scene while Yami blushed lightly in embarrassment.

 **Yami looked around, only seeing three older people sitting behind them. She glanced at Naruto with pink cheeks, clearly embarrassed at what she was having to do. She was about to refuse Naruto, but her stomach growled in protest.**

 **Opening her heart... how did she do that?**

"That's one of life's biggest mysteries for most people." Sephie mumbled, hiccupping slightly as she slowly regained her composure…

 _ **'Now THIS is the juicy stuff**_ **!' Ino screamed inside her head, looking at the romantic play out in front of her very eyes.**

 **Sakura was too busy looking down at her shaking hands to notice what was going on, her shame was earlier still getting to her. Even Tenten wasn't paying so much attention to what was going on anymore.**

 **"How?"**

 **"Just close your eyes, and trust me." Naruto told her, knowing what she meant. She wasn't asking him how to eat, she was asking him how to open her heart. He knew what she was getting at, because he had been the same way. While he had been starved for love, and was willing to open his heart to it... he hated the villagers and everyone in the world before he learned about love.**

…And just like that it was gone again.

 **Yami nodded, and she followed his instructions, closing her eyes and opening her mouth. When she felt the noodle touch her tongue, and closed her eyes and sucked it up.**

 **The taste... was the exact same, but she was more embarrassed than before.**

Frowning as a familiar clicking sound reached her ears, Yami turned her head to the side and glared at Momo as she not-so-discretely took several pictures of her other being fed by Naruto with her cellphone. Not liking this one bit, the transforming blonde commanded her hair to break the device… only to blink in confusion when nothing happened.

Her gaze snapping downwards, Yami was shocked to find her hair all wrapped up in Mea's ponytail, stopping it from moving at all, while said redhead gave her an innocent smile. "Is something wrong Yami?"

…Of course the fact she was blatantly sending a thumbs-up towards Momo completely killed whatever façade she was trying to put up.

Staring at the girl dully for several moments, Yami's eyebrow twitched in clear annoyance before pulling her hair free and turning back to the screen. "Ecchi-bakas."

 **The taste was the same, and she was embarrassed, but there was more. She felt warm in her chest, and her heart was beating painfully hard. She felt the beating in her ears, with it blocking out all other sounds. All she could hear was her own heartbeat, and she could feel the warmth spread in her chest. No longer was her chest hurting, but she felt a smooth warmth.**

 **She trusted Naruto, she had fought by his side, and learned his habits... and the feeling in her chest was the same feeling she got from him when he smiled warmly.**

"Dawwww~." Yami palmed her face with a deep blush as everybody except herself and Mea gushed, though when she sent a sidelong glance at the redhead could see the wide grin on her lips.

 **"... It tastes the same... but I feel...warmer." Yami opened her eyes, and she turned her head away from Naruto with red cheeks. The pounding in her ears was calming down enough so that she could hear things again, but the pounding in her chest didn't stop.**

 **This warmth... was what love tasted like?**

"Oh that's it, get over here you two!" Lala exclaimed as she suddenly grabbed Yami and Mea, and dragging the duo into the large group hug before they could react.

"What are you doing?" Mea asked while trying unsuccessfully to squirm out of the pinkette's grasp while Yami just silently accepted her fate.

"Showing you guys some love! FEEL THE LOVE!" Lala exclaimed while hugging the two girls tightly, unintentionally mushing their, Mikan, and Rito's faces into her breasts in the process.

"Oh, their feeling something alright." Momo couldn't help but say while giggling at the comical scene.

 **Naruto looked at her blushing face and blinked in surprise, before his own cheeks became a little pink. Yami's embarrassed face, with her red cheeks, and reluctance to look at him, sparked a little embarrassment from him as well.**

 **"Here, it's yours... unless you're done, because I'll-"**

 **"It's mine." Yami moved her hand towards the bowl, and moved it back towards her.**

"Heh, possessive much, aren't we?" Momo asked rhetorically, before pouting since Yami was too busy trying to survive Lala's death hug of love to react.

 **She didn't want to give him her ramen. She didn't want to part with the warm feeling in her chest just yet.**

 **Naruto grinned.**

 **'.** _ **.. Has Naruto always been this...**_ **' Ino trailed off. Sure, Naruto always talked about hearts and loneliness to people, and the desire for love, but this was her first time hearing him speak with such gentleness.**

 **Sakura smiled, even while depressed.**

 **That was part of the Naruto she knew, always making others feel better, and share his own massive heart with them.**

 **Tenten saw Naruto in a new light.**

"Everybody has different sides to them, even if they themselves don't know that they do." Sephie stated wisely while sending a knowing look at each of her daughters. In the meantime, Lala finally loosened her grip enough for Yami and Mea to slip free.

"I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes." Mea gasped out as she tried to regain her breath.

"Indeed." Yami mumbled with a nod.

"Oh come on you two, it wasn't that bad." Mikan said from her spot still in Lala's arms, rolling her eyes at the duo's slightly overdramatic reactions.

Rito on the other hand said nothing, more focused on trying to get his heartrate under control after being squished between several beautiful girls.

 **"All that said, I don't just love it for the love. I really do love ramen because of how it actually tastes too. I love everything about ramen." Naruto spoke with a wave of his hand, leaning up against the counter. "So how much do I owe for this meal?" Naruto asked Teuchi, who took his face out of his hands.**

 **His answer was simple.**

 **"Nothing... today, it's on the house. You've reminded me of the reason why I started this, besides money... I want to share my love of cooking with everyone. Thank you Naruto, for reminding me of that." Teuchi made their meal free, because it was the only thing he could think to do as thanks.**

"Awwww, he's such a nice guy." Lala said with a smile as she rested her chin on Rito's head, having finally calmed down mostly from her earlier emotional breakdown.

 **With Ayame going out to get more ingredients, there was nobody to stop him from giving his favorite customer a free meal.**

 **Yami glanced at Naruto, and she smiled softly when she saw that grin appear on his face once more.**

 **It was filled with warmth.**

"I can think of something else warm he can-" *Pomf* Momo started to say, only for Nana to cut her off with a pillow to the face.

 **"... Can we eat here again... tomorrow?" Yami whispered, wanted to come back. The food was good and cheap... and she wanted to feel this again. She didn't look at Naruto directly, mostly because her face was still reddish, but she knew what his reaction would be.**

 **Naruto nodded.**

 **"Whenever you want."**

 **Nothing beat sharing a bowl of ramen with a friend.**

"Man, that was intense." Mikan said as the screen went back to buffering mode.

"I know right," Momo said with a nod. "I mean who knew that a chat about ramen of all things could turn so emotional? I was about ready to bawl my eyes out a few times."

"Uh, speaking of which," Nana started before pointing to the huge pile of used tissues that had been formed in from of the bed. "Who's gonna clean that up?"

…

…

"""Not it!"""

-End Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or To Love Ru franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming.

Thanks for reading and please enjoy

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Charming Assassin Charmer

-Chapter 13-

"Me and my big mouth." Nana grumbled as she finished scooping the last few used tissues into a comically bulging trash bag.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen sis, it isn't that bad," Momo chided her twin jokingly, earning a dry look from the petite pinkette as she tied the bag shut before carrying it over to a nearby trashcan barely a tenth its size and somehow stuffing the whole thing into it. "Besides, a big mouth could come in handy later on once you get yourself a boyfriend-*Thunk*-OW!"

"Keep those filthy no-good thoughts of yours to yourself." Nana growled while clonking Momo over the head with her fist, earning a bemused look from the busty twin as she rubbed the growing lump atop her noggin.

"Deny it all you want, but we both know that your thoughts are just as dirty as mine." She said, a coy smirk forming on her lips as Nana flinched back with an even fiercer glare.

"How dare you even insinuate such a thing you-"

"Hey look, the TV's done cooling down." Sephie cut in before her daughters could break out into a full on fight, making both pout as they settled down. Normally she'd just let them argue it out, since she knew they wouldn't do anything too bad and it was better to let them vent out in a… mostly healthy manner.

However, she also knew the pair could go just tiny bit (read: extremely) overboard in their squabbles on occasion, and she really did not want something like that happening whilst everyone was in such a confined space.

Plus the television had really finished its cooldown and she really didn't want to miss anything that happened next. She wasn't the only one either as everyone's attention snapped towards the screen as it flickered back to life.

 **Naruto learned something important about Yami.**

 **She liked to read more than he did.**

"You do spend a lot of time in the library." Mikan said while glancing at her friend, who nodded nonchalantly at the brunette's unasked question.

"It passes the time."

 **Now, Naruto didn't hate reading per say, but he didn't like a ton of books either. He enjoyed books about training, and he had his own favorite books about determination and what it meant to be a ninja. He even had a few books, had, a few books on plants since he had a gardening hobby. He didn't read to really learn anything new, he mostly read for amusement's sake, or because he was looking up something about one of his hobbies. Be they training, pranks, or plants.**

"Meh, nothing wrong with that, book learning is kinda overhyped anyway." Momo stated with a shrug. She had nothing against reading to learn, heck the busty pinkette was actual a bit of an avid reader herself at times, but she also knew it just wasn't what worked for everyone and even then some things could only be learned through real life experience.

 **"A destroyed village, but still such a library." Yami spoke as she looked at both books, hard cover and paperback, along with ninja scrolls all on shelves. Many of the books looked brand new, like they were simply replacements for destroyed books. Then there were scrolls that had some dirt on them, and a little damage, showing that these scrolls were survivors of the destroyed old village. "Do you not read?" Yami asked Naruto as she looked towards one of the more interesting books.**

 **"Understanding Ninja for Civilians"**

"Huh, that would be a handy book to have right about now." Rito said as a display of the book popped up on screen, earning a few nods from everyone else…

*Poof* *Thunk* "OW!"

…Before blinking in surprise when said book suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke right above the clumsy boy and clunked him over the head, knocking him out from the unexpected blow.

"Rito!" Lala cried worriedly, at the orange-haired boy's side in a second while everyone else just sat there with surprised expressions.

…

…

"Lala, is there anything else you forgot to mention about this particular invention?" Sephie asked after a long pause as she and everyone else turned their attention towards the eldest princess, who had calmed down after seeing that Rito was fine aside from being KO'd and now had his head resting on her lap as she stroked his hair.

Said pinkette stopped her petting upon hearing her mother's question, and instead opted to rub her chin as a cute thoughtful expression formed on her face. "Uuuuh… I don't think so. Peke, did I forget anything?"

" _Not to my knowledge Lala-sama."_ The clothing bot stated.

"But then how did…" Sephie started to ask as she picked up the book, only to trail off as her eyes widened in shock.

"Meh, probably just something you forgot about Lala, I'm sure it'll come back to you eventually." Nana stated with everyone else nodding or voicing their agreement, none of them noticing the Queen's stunned state as their attention shifted from Lala back to the television.

 **"I just don't find a lot of books that are fun to read. My favorite is... The Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja." Naruto trailed off as he placed his hand on his tool pouch, where he had a copy of the book safely tucked away. He smiled to himself, while Yami looked across the shelves for more books that she could read in her free time.**

"Ecchi." Yami muttered darkly as an image of said book, and more specifically its author appeared on screen.

"Easy there Yami, didn't this thing say that that… guy wrote one non-perverted book?" Mikan asked while gently patting her friend's shoulder, avoiding saying anything bad about Jiraiya since she didn't want to disrespect the dead even if she didn't like how openly perverted he apparently was. Thankfully, that was enough to get the blonde assassin to visibly relax and nod, though the deep frown on her lips remained.

"Eh, that's no fun though," Momo said with a wave of her hand as a mischievous grin spread across her lips, "Now those Icha Icha books on the other hand sound like a good read. I wish I had at least one-"

*Poof* *Thump* "Owie! Vy vongue!"

"Bwahahaha!" Nana burst into laughter as a crate dropped onto Momo's head while she was talking, causing the busty twin to bite her own tongue and the box to spill a couple dozen books all over the floor.

"Oooow…" Momo whimpered with a few tears in her eyes as she held out her tongue, showing the angry red teeth marks near the tip of it. "Van anyvone fet ve vome ishe?"

"Hold on, I'll get you some." Mikan said, rummaging underneath the bed for a few moments before coming up and handing the pinkette a small chunk of ice that she quickly placed on her injured taste buds.

"Fank sho."

"Well Momo, it would seem you got your wish and then some," Mea said, an amused grin forming on her lips at the dull look said princess gave her while bringing one of the books, Icha Icha Tactics, with one of her braids. "Let's just hope they're as good as you made them sound or else-"

"Hey, what's that?" Lala cut the transforming redhead off while pointing at the back of the book.

"What's whaaa… Oh hello there," Flipping the book over to see what Lala was talking about, Mea quirked a brow in curiosity upon revealing a strange symbol printed in the middle. It consisted of an orange swirl with three lines on either side like whiskers, a sun cresting over the top and a moon from the bottom. "Huh, looks like some kind of family crest, but it's not one I'm familiar with. How about you Yami?"

"No." The blonde said bluntly while staring at the books with an unreadable expression as her hair slowly started to transform into blades, prompting both Momo and Mea to quickly scoop them out of her sight.

"I got nothing either," Nana said while grabbing and looking over a copy of Tale of an Utterly Gutsy Ninja which had the exact same marking. "Not that surprising though, these books aren't even from this world so it probably belongs to a family that doesn't exist here."

"Makes sense I guess." Mea said with a nod towards her friend while setting the book she was holding back down with the rest.

 **Yami looked and found another interesting book.**

 **"The Book of Love, for the Loveless"**

*Poof* Hearing the familiar sound, Yami's hair shot up to form a protective barrier above her head to catch the book-

*Smack* …That flew right into her face.

For a moment there was complete silence as everyone stared at the blonde assassin's motionless form, not even the smallest sound to be heard. Then, with the soft rustle of paper, the book slowly slid down and fell onto Yami's lap, revealing the completely blank expression on her face as her eyebrow twitched rapidly.

"Okay, now we're just being trolled," Mikan couldn't help but say before placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Are you alright Yami?"

…

"I… am fine." The shapeshifting blonde said blandly while closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, visibly relaxing after a few seconds as her hair slowly went back to normal.

Meanwhile, having snapped from her shocked stupor as everyone else was talking, Sephie smiled lightly in amusement as she also put her book down on the bed, revealing the exact same symbol embedded on the cover. ' _Quite the prankster as always Necromancer-sama_.'

 **"Ah... Naruto... you can read."**

 **"Sup Sai, Yami-chan here wanted to visit the library. Let me guess, more dumb books on making friends." Naruto guessed correctly, because when he looked down, he saw such a book in Sai's hands. Sai closed his eyes, smiled, and even tilted his head as he looked towards Naruto's direction.**

"Yeeeesh, that is the fakest smile I have ever seen," Momo muttered with a shiver, not slurring much now that her tongue had some time to recover, as Sai appeared on screen along with his profile. "I mean seriously, I've seen dolls with more realistic smiles than that."

"No kidding, it's like looking at that Joker guy I saw in that Bat guy movie we watched last week." Nana agreed, visibly creeped out as she idly scooched away from the screen.

"Hey, don't be mean you guys," Lala said, giving her little sisters a disapproving frown. "So what if his smile is a bit weird… and creepy… and slightly scary… where was I going with this again?"

' _Poor kid.'_ Sephie thought sympathetically while focusing on the profile, most of which was blacked out but what wasn't was not exactly a happy tale.

 **He opened his mouth to say something, and Naruto raised a fist up and sent Sai a look. "... Sakura-chan isn't here to hold me back." Naruto reminded Sai, before the man made a mistake.**

 **Yami looked at Sai, and then at Naruto, with a raised eyebrow.**

 **Sai glanced at her.**

 **Not Yami, but Sakura hiding with Ino and Tenten behind a nearby bookshelf.**

"I was wondering when those three were going to show up again." Nana said with a good-natured roll of her eyes as said spying trio were highlighted on the screen.

 **It would seem that she was hiding her chakra from Naruto so that he didn't notice her, that and since they were in the village, Naruto wasn't exactly known for keeping up a high guard. If they were out on a mission, he would have noticed her, but this was their home turf.**

"That makes sense and all, but the fact you still haven't noticed anything yet is pretty unnerving." Mikan told Yami, who nodded in agreement. She'd spent years training her spatial awareness so that she was almost always aware when she was being watched, even if she could not see nor hear the ones watching her.

Sure, she knew the people of Naruto's world were good at stealth, but to see these three spying on her other self and Naruto that for so long without alerting her at all was disturbing to say the least.

 **"I see... then this is Yami-chan... hmmmm, she seems dumb." Sai gave Yami one of his signature nicknames.**

 **Yami glared at him.**

"Whelp, he's dead." Nana stated bluntly.

"Super dead." Mikan agreed with a short nod.

"I wonder if there will be enough left of him for a funeral?" Mea muttered while rubbing her chin.

"There won't." Yami stated as she formed a cleaver from her hair.

 **"He's not actually insulting you to be mean. Half of the time his insults are actually the opposite of what he really means... he's also not so good at social stuff. Just ignore about half of everything he says, and you'll get along fine." Naruto mentioned to her neutrally, already used to the way that Sai talked. He still got a little creeped out sometimes, and sometimes he got annoyed, but he didn't dislike Sai or anything. The guy just always had a way to get on a person's nerves without trying.**

"Wow… so he's even worse than Yami at social interaction? Now I have seen everything." Momo said jokingly, earning a dour look from said blonde while a round of giggles filled the room.

 **Yami nodded her head, and she reached for the book again.**

 **Sai looked between them.**

 _ **'A date... and she is standing rather close to Naruto, so she must be comfortable with him. She hasn't dropped her guard once towards me**_ **.' Sai analyzed Yami's bodily reactions to everything around her. She didn't turn her back towards him, but instead she kept her back facing Naruto, a sign of her trust that he wouldn't do anything to her. Her eyes kept flicking around every few minutes, a sign that she was distrustful of her surroundings, but she never really flickered at Naruto. That meant she wasn't expecting him to betray her, but she trusted nobody else.**

"Yami and Naruto sitting in a tree~, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~." Momo and Mea sang as Yami's cheeks once again gained a light blush. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby car-YEOWCH!"

The busty twin and transforming redhead sprang into the air with loud squeals of pain, curtesy of the spikes that popped up in their seats, before falling flat onto their face son the floor, asses sticking right up in the air as they clutched them tightly with both hands.

"Bakas." Yami muttered darkly while her hair went back to normal.

"You know, I'm starting to think you two are masochists." Mikan said dully as the downed pair kept whimpering in pain.

It took Mea and Momo several minutes to recover enough to sit down, and even then both ended up placing large icepack on their seats to help numb the aching pain in their rears. Thankfully, Lala was nice enough to pause the tv while this was happening, so they didn't miss anything.

 **Yami gave Sai a glare when she noticed what he was doing, looking over her body, and gauging her reactions. She took a step back so that her body was hidden by Naruto's body, so that Sai couldn't look at her with those strange eyes anymore.**

 **He made her feel uncomfortable, like he was breaking her apart and judging her.**

' _Which he pretty much is.'_ Most of the group thought in sync.

 _ **'Sai, you idiot, don't interrupt their date**_ **.' Sakura wanted to go out and give Sai a good punch for doing what he usually did, but doing so would reveal herself.**

 **So she settled for nonverbally threatening Sai.**

 **"... Konohamaru-kun mentioned he was looking for you. He said that he had something for you... something about your treasure... I didn't know you had anything of value." Sai didn't imagine Naruto the type to collect things of any real value, money-wise at least. Most of Naruto's worldly possessions would have been destroyed when the village was destroyed anyway. Sai knew that Naruto had managed to salvage a couple of pictures, and strangely enough a headband, but not much else.**

"Harsh… but true." Nana couldn't help but say in agreement with Sai. Naruto clearly cared more for the sentimental value of something rather then its actual wealth, so it would make sense that most of the stuff he owned would seem worthless to anyone but him.

 **"Ow."**

 **Okay, that was a little personal.**

 **"You're an unpleasant person." Yami spoke to Sai in a language that he would understand, and he smiled at her.**

"Good old Yami-nease, a rare mostly unknown dialect which resolves around blunt statements and soulbreaking honesty." Momo said in a faux wise tone as she stroked an imaginary beard.

"I'm going to stab you again."

Yami was not amused.

 _ **'What do I have that is...'**_ **Naruto tried to imagine what a treasure could be that Konohamaru was talking about, and he had a feeling he knew what it was. It was on the tip of his tongue, a recent memory that was just barely escaping him. "Hey Sai, do you mind keeping Yami-chan company? I actually do remember what Konohamaru was talking about." Naruto asked as he clapped his hands together, and gave an apologetic look to Yami.**

 **She shook her head.**

"He's not leaving me with him." Yami stated with a deep frown.

 **"I don't-"**

 **"I would rather not. This treasure can't be worse than that thing we did together." Yami hinted at the mission to get her ship back. Where they killed ninja, invaded bases, and Naruto blew up a giant snake from the inside. She saw quite a few horrible things then, she was sure that she could be trusted with Naruto's treasure.**

"Oh, is someone hoping to see hottie's family jewels?" Momo asked while waggling her eyebrows suggestively before ducking to avoid the hair fist aimed that flew at her face. "I'm not hearing a denial~!"

 **'** _ **What kind of perverse sex acts did they do together?**_ **' Tenten asked herself mentally as she glanced between a blushing Sakura, and an excited Ino.**

 **Now this was the dirt she wanted, no doubt.**

 _ **'Damn Naruto, I always knew you were a perv... but she's not even saying what you did to her out loud.**_ **' Ino nodded her head.**

"You knew he was a pervert? You're the one literally stalking a dude just to pry into his supposed sex life." Mea said dully while shaking her head at the hypocrisy of the blonde's statement.

"Yeah, talk about the pot calling the kettle black." Mikan muttered with a roll of her eyes.

 **She was going to give Naruto a good lecture later about how to treat a woman, or she would, if she wasn't sure that Sakura wasn't going to beat her to it.**

 **Sakura took a breath.**

 **'** _ **... I want to beat him up... but if Naruto and this girl are dating... it's okay for them to do pervy stuff together... I can't get mad at Naruto for this... even if I don't want to imagine it**_ **.' It took every fiber of her being to not go out and punch Naruto for being a pervert. She wanted to so bad, but she also knew that if he and his girlfriend wanted to have sex... then that was their business. So long as they didn't do it at inappropriate times and places, then she needed to let them express their love for each other peacefully.**

"Wow, even I have to say she's being a bit overdramatic." Nana said while staring at Sakura, who looked to be in literal pain from fighting her desire to beat Naruto up for his supposed dirty deeds.

"…Agreed." Yami admitted reluctantly since while she might not like ecchi things, as long as they weren't directed towards her, done in her presence, or forced on someone else, then as far as she cared it wasn't her concern.

 **Also, punching Naruto would reveal the fact that they were there, which wasn't good for them.**

 **"... That thing?" Sai muttered. '** _ **... Ah, I bet Naruto and Yami went on a mission together. The rumors I was hearing were more than likely, just misunderstandings**_ **.' Sai didn't mention the rumors out loud, since it wasn't like the rumors would hurt Naruto or anything. He was sure that Naruto would hear about them sooner or later anyway.**

 **Did Sai doubt that Naruto could get a cute girlfriend, not really, he just had been observing Naruto enough to know when something was different than usual.**

"Ah, that's nice, he really is a good friend." Lala said happily while hugging Rito tightly, unintentionally rousing the unconscious teen as he felt his ribs start to get crushed and his lungs screamed for air.

"Heh, it's kinda funny, everyone else out of the loop buys into the rumor pretty much instantly but this guy was able to figure it out with just a single sentence." Mikan said with a smile while idly tossing a cookie towards Lala, causing the princess to reflexively catch it with sparkling eyes thus releasing Rito before he was snapped in two.

Flopping down with a greedy gasp, the orange-haired boy laid in place as he sent his sister an appreciative thumbs-up.

 **"Sure Yami-chan, but it isn't really anything bad or exciting. I asked Konohamaru to look after something important of mine while I trained. He must have put it somewhere, where it was safe from..." Naruto didn't need to say the words out loud. One could easily guess what he was referring to. "Konohamaru might want to train after though... which can get a little..." Naruto's cheeks turned a little red.**

 **He would rather Yami not see the techniques that they trained together, then again, with Yami he might just have somebody who could help him hone his new technique.**

"Wait, he actually taught that to a kid?" Nana asked, both blushing and scowling as clips of Naruto teaching Konohamaru the Sexy Jutsu.

"Definitely don't want Yami seeing that in person." Mikan said with a nod, understanding Naruto's reluctance to have her friend tag along with him.

"Ecchi."

 **Naruto blinked.**

 **"I would like to train with you too." Yami pointed out to himself. She wanted to make up for her humiliating loss against him, though the only person who felt humiliation was her. She wasn't ashamed that she lost to somebody stronger than her, she felt shame that even though he was stronger than her, he took it easy on her most of the fact by not using his Sage Mode from the beginning.**

 **If she was to be defeated, she wanted to be defeated by an opponent who was taking her seriously from the beginning.**

"That's a nice sentiment and all, but you should be thankful he did hold back at first," Mikan told her friend, who looked at her with a quirked brow. "I'm pretty sure he needed to see how tough you were before he acted seriously. If he didn't, then you'd probably be a smear on the ground at this point."

…

"I still don't like it."

 **"Sure-"**

 **"Against you in Sage Mode."**

"Say what?!"

"Are you nuts?!"

"No way!"

"Do you want to die?!"

"What the hell are you thinking?!"

"You crazy or something?!"

It was hard to tell who said what as everyone in the room aside from Yami and Mea broke out into disbelieving outcries, the former for obvious reasons and the latter since she hadn't actually seen Naruto fight yet so did not have an opinion on it.

"What? I want to spar against him at his best." The blonde assassin stated calmly, like she was talking about the weather.

"I admire your resolve dear, but from what I've been told he almost killed you in that form with just a tap." Sephie said, putting added emphasis on the 'just a tap' part.

"He just caught me by surprise is all, next time I'll be ready."

 **"No." Naruto denied her that instantly. The last time he used Sage Mode against her, he was fighting her as an enemy. Now that she was a friend, he wasn't going to purposely hurt her like that again. His strength, speed, and durability using that form were insane, and it wouldn't be training for Yami.**

"Oh, well there you have it, even Naruto thinks it's a bad idea." Mikan said with a sigh of relief, glad that the whiskered blonde was smart enough to turn her friend down. However, rather than get upset like she'd expected, Yami simply remained calm while watching the screen, almost like she was waiting for something.

 **Sai raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Would you use it against this Konohamaru?" Yami asked Naruto, and he looked away when he felt her point.**

There it is.

' _Crap, I forgot how smart she is.'_ The brunette thought with a facepalm.

 **He would, if only to show how strong he had become to the boy, and give Konohamaru a level of strength to reach for in the future.**

 _ **'Lover's spat... over training? Makes sense.**_ **' Ino thought, before realizing who this was.**

 **It was Naruto, a training nut.**

 **"Uuuuuh... fine... I'll use Sage Mode, but you have to promise to work with Konohamaru if I use it." Naruto told her as he stared her eyes down. Yami narrowed her eyes, before she sighed and nodded her head in acceptance.**

"Okay, at least that's more reasonable than taking him on all by yourself." Mikan muttered while everyone aside from Yami and Mea once again nodded in agreement.

 **She knew full well she would get her ass handed to her, but she wanted to truly measure herself against Naruto at his strongest. She was confident in her abilities, but after coming to this world, she was seeing people and abilities that put her own skills into question. The random fodder ninja who didn't have any real skill weren't a good way to judge how strong she was compared to the stronger people of this world.**

 **Planets were given danger levels, based on the likelihood for people to leave the planet alive.**

 **There were planets like Earth-F in another faraway Galaxy with a Level of F, meaning that there was almost no danger to offworlders going to and leaving the planet.**

"Hey, that's us!" Mikan exclaimed as a picture of Earth appeared on screen, along with a file describing dangers and basic information of the world. "So we are in this world as well, that a relief."

"… _Agreed."_ Yami muttered softly so only the brunette heard, making her smile as she scooched closer to the blonde space assassin.

 **Then there were planets like Planet Mistletoe and Earth-S, with the highest danger level, planets at Level S which were so dangerous, that your likelihood of leaving the planet weren't very high.**

 **Actually, the entire galaxy that Naruto's world was located in was ranked with a Level of S, mostly because of the fact that even Gid Deviluke wouldn't dare to try and conquer this galaxy and unify it with the one he already ruled.**

"Wow, an entire galaxy to dangerous for even daddy, now that is a terrifying thought." Nana said with a shiver while Momo and Lala nodded in agreement with similar reactions and for good reason. Their father was considered one of the most powerful beings in existence, capable of destroying a planet all by himself if he pushed himself hard enough.

To hear there was a whole galaxy that he dared not venture into, well that begged the question of exactly what lied there that even he couldn't face.

 **Not even somebody who lorded himself as a king, tried to conquer this galaxy for one very frightening reason.**

 **The power of a king... is nothing before the power of a gods that owned this galaxy.**

 **"The Otsutsuki..." Yami whispered to herself, and she shivered as well.**

*Crunch* *Sptsssh*

"Ugh! What the hell!?" Momo exclaimed as she was suddenly soaked by a blast of soda. "Alright, who did… that?"

Just as quickly as the busty twin's anger started it died back off as she and everyone in the room turned towards the source to see a drenched Sephie trembling like a leaf, terror and rage written all over her face as she clenched a crushed soda can in her grasp.

"Mommy?" Lala called out worriedly as she shook her mother's shoulder before recoiling when the queen practically jumped out of her skin from the contact.

"H-huh!?" Looking around in alarm and confusion, Sephie only took a second to note that everyone was staring at her before her brain kicked back into gear and made her notice the cold sticky liquid soaking through her clothes.

"Oh… Oh!? I'm so sorry! Here, let me get that." She exclaimed upon noticing the mess that she made, quickly grabbing up some tissues and starting to clean Momo's face while stuttering out apologies. However, she was stopped not even a second later when said daughter grabbed her wrists with one hand and covered her mouth with the other.

"Mom, relax, deep breathes," She said bluntly, getting a nod from the eldest pinkette as she did as her daughter told her. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, the woman's panicked expression gradually faded away while her tensed muscles relaxed. Only once she was fully calmed down did Momo remove her hands and placed one on her mother's shoulder. "You good?"

"Yeah," Sephie said as she continued to breathe deeply before sagging into her spot with an exhausted sigh. "My apologies, it's just… that name… it brought forth many bad memories. You'll probably see why in a moment."

' _I don't think I want to.'_ Almost everyone in the room thought as they stared at the shaken queen while Peke used a recently installed cleaning subroutine to clean her and Momo's outfits. Once they were all crisp and lavender fresh, Yami unpaused the TV, having paused it earlier when she first noticed Sephie's reaction.

 **Everyone knew about that race of godlike aliens, whose strength and raw power were enough that a single member could slaughter entire planets, and transform them into barren wastelands. They were of immortal body, and seemingly infinite power. They killed entire worlds just to grow their trees, and history showed that they would usually stay on a world for about 1000 years as the trees they grew lived and died for them.**

""Oh my god."" Mikan and Rito muttered in horror as dozens of different files popped up, each one showing the before and after of a planet visited by an Otsutsuki. Each one showed what used to be lush thriving worlds full of life reduced to nothing but barren rocks covered in the remains of continent sized trees.

And if that wasn't bad enough, each tree had thousands if not millions of desiccating cocoon-like pods hanging from the dead branches which were peeling apart to reveal the skeletal remains of various alien beings contained inside and the many more corpses littering the ground.

Finally, on the other side came folders of the Otsutsuki themselves, who appeared very similar to humans only with pale white skin and different types of horns on their heads, and what Chakra Tree were and how they worked.

"That is… that is just horrible." Lala said, tears starting to pour down her eyes as she witnessed the immeasurable destruction that had been wrought.

"Element manipulation, light speed reflexes, nigh infinite power, soul manipulation, spacetime manipulation, immortality, extreme durability, no real exploitable weaknesses," With each ability she listed off, Mea's face grew more shocked as she started to tremble from an emotion she was unused to feeling this much, fear. "That is a… terrifying skillset."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Nana groaned as her face rapidly turned green, especially when one file popped up to show a literal mountain of half-decayed fish-cat people at the base of a Chakra Tree.

"Me too, this is just monsterous," Momo said with an identical expression… before paling rapidly as a thought hit her. "Mommy, a-are t-those guys… they aren't real right? They don't e-exist here?"

As soon as this question was asked, everyone's attention snapped towards the queen with terrified expressions, even Yami, as they remembered the woman's earlier reaction.

"…Not anymore." Was all she said in a dark tone that sent shivers down everyone's spines. At the same time though, it both relieved them all and piqued their curiosity even more.

 **'** _ **Otsutsuki**_ **.' Sai thought, overhearing her.**

 **Yami, wouldn't dare to face off against one of those people, she would just take her ship and fly away to the furthest galaxy that she could get to.**

"I wouldn't blame her, taking on one of those guys by yourself sounds like complete suicide at best." Mikan said while everyone else nodded in agreement

 **Thankfully, Earth-S had seemingly been spared the same fate as other worlds. The Otsutsuki clan member who had taken over this world, Kaguya Otsutsuki, was known to have been defeated (and hopefully killed) by her own sons.**

A pop-up appeared explaining the past conflict between Kaguya and her sons appeared, though much like several other files much of it was blacked out so that aside from why they defeated her and how that led to the modern age of shinobi, there wasn't much else to read.

"Well, at least those two seem to be okay." Lala said with a weak smile, ever the optimist.

 **Then again, history from 1000 years ago wasn't always very clear.**

 **This planet, Earth-S, was one of the few planets in this galaxy that offworlders felt was somewhat safe (safe being a relative term) to arrive on. The Otsutsuki clan were small in number, and since Kaguya already took this planet as her own, the chances of more coming to it were extremely small. Even more considering the average time an Otsutsuki stayed on a planet was around 1000 years, sometimes a little more than that.**

' _Makes sense, it's officially her territory to them and since they seem to prefer to stay out of each-other's business the other Otsutsuki are probably unaware she was taken out.'_ Yami thought with a nod, seeing the logic for the apparent safety.

 **Naruto felt a dark voice inside of himself speak, one he recognized.**

 _ **'Sorry Kyuubi, I don't have time to speak with you right now. I'm still not really happy you tried to take my body... again**_ **.' Naruto denied the Kyuubi the chance to speak with him. Refusing to appear inside of his own mind to speak with the tailed creature. He hadn't really gotten over the most recent body snatching attempt.**

 **The Kyuubi could wait to say what it wanted to say until later.**

 _ **'If I remember this right... there were two brothers... one lives on the moon, and one fathered 2 clans... the Senji and the Uchahi...**_ **' Yami wasn't sure if she got the names of the clans that were formed right. This planets history wasn't super well known, only a few ancient events were known. For the past 1000 years, this planet had been mostly at war with itself, and it wasn't good for gathering information.**

"Don't forget the whole Level S ranking part, I doubt many people who went there were in it for the history lessons." Mea chipped in, earning a nod of agreement from the transforming blonde.

 **The Otsutsuki split up into 2 clans, but one of those clans split up into two cousin clans as well.**

 **One of which was the-**

 **Yami's eyes widened and she looked at Naruto with shock when she realized that there was one clan name that descended from the Otsutsuki that she had heard very recently.**

Yami's reaction was the exact same as her counterpart as she quickly realized where her line of thought was going. She wasn't the only one either as most of the room aside from Lala and Sephie gained looks of disbelief.

That changed a moment later to just Sephie though as a family tree popped up showing the branching lines from the Otsutsuki to the Senju and then to…

 **The Uzumaki.**

 **Naruto was a direct Otsutsuki descendent.**

 **Naruto was related to the Goddess Kaguya.**

…

…

"Damn," Momo muttered, her eyes practically popping out of her head as she stared at the screen as it faded back to buffering mode. "That doesn't… how is it… I don't even…"

"My words exactly," Nana said with an identical expression before glancing at her mother who still seemed completely unaffected by the revelation of Naruto's heritage. "Uh mom, why aren't you surprised?"

"Because I already knew," Sephie stated, once again garnering everyone's undivided attention. "It wasn't hard to figure out, the only way any of those people could have chakra is if _they_ were involved somehow."

"Speaking of those guys," Lala cut in, her eyes starting to water slightly as she spoke. "Y-you said they dont exist here anymore, but t-that means they used too right?"

"Yes Lala, it does." The queen said with a slow nod.

"Then what h-happened to them?"

"That... is a story for another time."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or To Love Ru franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just hate or flaming.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Charming Assassin Charmer

-Chapter 14-

The bedroom was unusually silent as everyone contemplated what they'd seen, heard, learned, ect. In the last video. Mea and Yami were both looking uncharacteristically unnerved and even a bit terrified, Mikan had sidled up close to the former as she shivered slightly, Lala looked scared and sad at the same time as she hugged a pale-faced Rito and snuggled up to her mother's side, and the twins huddled onto the oldest pinkette's lap with uneasy expressions.

Meanwhile, Sephie herself actually looked surprisingly calm, and in fact appeared to be contemplating something quite deeply while idly rubbing each of her younger daughters' heads in a comforting manner.

And that was how they all remained until the screen finished its current cooldown period and the video started playing again.

 **"Naruto-niichan, I thought you were going to be coming alone!"**

"Aw, he sounds just like a jealous little brother when he finds out his big bro is busy with his girlfriend." Momo said with a light giggle, one that her siblings and mother gradually shared as the mood in the room lightened up just a little tiny bit.

 **"Calm down Konohamaru, it's just Yami-chan. Yami-chan, this is Konohamaru. There, now you know each other." Naruto introduced Yami to his student/young rival Konohamaru. The younger boy, only 12 years old, was looking at Naruto with a conflicted face. Since usually their training was supposed to be done in secret, and bringing a girl along would ruin the moment for him.**

"Probably because said girl would promptly beat the ever-living hell out of them both once she saw what they were training in." Mikan stated blandly, earning a few laughs and/or nods of agreement from the everyone else, especially Yami who held up a hair fist for added emphasis.

 **"Anyway, I thought this was about that." Naruto mentioned with a wave of his hand.**

 **They were behind the Hokage Rock, currently in front of a very old shed that was used by previous Hokage, and relatives of the Hokage, to store things that weren't of dire importance. Things like alarm clocks, birthday presents, or other things that didn't really warrant being held in top security or the Hokage office.**

"Huh, so a sort of unimportant-important hideaway, not a bad idea," Sephie muttered while rubbing her chin thoughtfully, before a tiny smirk popped up on her lips as she glanced at her daughters. "If only I'd thought of something like that when you three were little, then I wouldn't have to worry about you snooping around my bedroom every year looking for presents."

At this, all three girls blushed in embarrassment, with Lala chuckling sheepishly while Nana tried to hide herself in her shirt and Momo grumbled.

"Not like it did us any good, not even Lala's hidey-hidey-finder-kun invention we had her make could find where you hid them," The busty twin said while crossing her arms, her face scrunching up in disgust as she spoke. "Though it did find stuff I really wish it-MMPH!"

"We agreed never to speak of that ever again." Nana muttered sternly, her face gaining a slightly green tint to it at 'that' memory.

Rolling her eyes, Momo made a weird waving motion with one hand while tapping the side of her head with the other. "Mmmmph mph mm."

While that made absolutely no sense to anybody else, it seemed Nana understood exactly what her twin was saying/doing as she pulled her hand away with a sour frown. "Don'tt let it slip your mind again, it was bad enough when 'that' happened, I really don't want to think about it anymore than I have too."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, neither do I." Momo said as she shivered briefly.

' _Part of me wants to know what they are talking about, but I'm pretty sure I really, really don't.'_ Mikan and Rito unknowingly thought in sync, both of them knowing that whatever it was had to be pretty bad if it got the twins to actually agree on something so adamantly.

 **"Ah! That! Yeah, this is about that." Konohamaru remembered the reason why he had wanted to see Naruto, besides getting some training from him.**

 **Yami still didn't know what that was, but she was more curious now.**

"Quit dragging it out and tell us what it is already dammit," Momo grumbled impatiently while throwing a wad of tissues at the screen, ignoring the bop she got from her mother for swearing. "I hate when shows keep dangling things in front of you like that."

"It does tend to get kinda annoying, especially when it just ends up being a complete let down when they finally do reveal it," Mikan added with a nod. "Like in that new Robo-changers movie we watched last week, where surprise surprise Autonomous Omega died and then came back to life… again."

"Ugh, I know right, he dies or seems to die so freaking often that it's a wonder why everyone gets sad about it anymore." Nana groaned while rubbing her brow.

 **"Greetings, Sarutobi... Hello Konohamaru." Yami shook her head, since based on Naruto's reactions, people didn't really care for being addressed by their full names. She nodded her head to the young boy, knowing that she would be training with him later against Naruto helped her desire to try and get along with him.**

"If you call what will no doubt be a completely one-sided beat down training, then sure." Momo quipped playfully before yelping in pain when a thick stand of Yami's hair shot out and smacked her across the face faster than she could react.

 **Even though it was rather clear that he didn't seem to want to get along with her.**

 **She wondered why.**

 **"Listen! I'm Naruto-niichan's number one student and rival, so don't try and muscle in on my spot!"**

"How cute, he really is jealous of you Yami-chan." Lala said with a giggle while Yami just rolled her eyes.

"Hehe, yeah, reminds me of when you first started playing with Run and Ren," Sephie said to her daughters, earning a confused look from her oldest while the twins immediately flushed red. However, when Momo and Nana opened their mouths to say something, the queen quickly clapped her hands over each of their mouths, effectively muting them. "Oh, you two got soooo upset that your Onee-chan was spending time with someone else, it was just so cute. Especially when you tried to scare them off by acting all possessive."

"Really Mama? I don't remember anything like that happening." Lala said, her head tilting to the side as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Of course you wouldn't Lala," The queen said while both Momo and Nana frantically tried to get her to stop. "They only ever tried anything once you were out of the room."

"Oh," Nodding in understanding, Lala turned to give her little sisters a stern look (though it honestly looked more like she was pouting than anything else). "Well you two better not of done anything mean to Run-chan and Ren-chan."

Both twins started sweating nervously at that statement, quickly holding their hands up in surrender as they babbled out denials which the naive inventor thankfully bought. Like hell they were gonna tell her they threatened to toss her friend(s) into a starship set to fly into the nearest star, which they totally weren't actually gonna do… probably.

 **"... She's not trying to be my student, she and I went on a mission together. She around the same age as me too." Naruto mentioned as he placed his hand on top of Konohamaru's head. He grinned at the younger boy, who had his own cheeks flush in embarrassment.**

"Dawwww~!" All the pinkette's in the room gushed at the same time at the cute sort-of sibling scene between Naruto and Konohamaru.

 **When Naruto took his hand away, the boy nodded his head. "Anyway... my treasure." Naruto reminded the boy once more.**

 **He really wanted it back.**

 **Konohamaru gave Yami a look, before he went towards the shed and unlocked it. When it opened up, a visible amount of dust escaped the always dusty shed.**

"Huh, seems somebody skipped on the spring cleaning," Mikan said jokingly, getting a few giggles from the others. "But seriously though, somebody should really clean that place out, that much dust could actually be quite harmful."

"Oh please, I've dealt with way dustier than that without any problems." Mea said with a shrug, while Yami and Lala nodded in agreement, the former since she tended to blow things up with her hair-formed energy cannons and the latter thanks to how many of her inventions tended to… spontaneously combust.

 **Naruto walked by Konohamaru and went towards the safety box that wasn't covered in more than a few days of dust. He got down on his knees and grabbed the box, smiling, before he opened it up.**

Everyone leaned in close, eager to see what the blonde's treasure was.

 **Yami saw orange.**

 **"I kept your treasure safe!" Konohamaru exclaimed to Naruto, who gave the kid a thumbs up, and smiled widely.**

 _ **'It's just...**_ **' Yami thought to herself, but she opened her mouth up. "... a jacket?" Yami finished her thought out loud. She couldn't help but hide the disappointment in her voice at seeing that Naruto's great treasure was just an old jacket that looked several sizes too small for him. It was in a condition that showed it had seen some serious battles, and been repaired more times than she believed Naruto could count.**

…

"…Seriously? All that build up for a jacket? Man, what a letdown." Momo groaned while sinking back into her spot.

"I'm not really surprised." Mikan said while Sephie nodded.

"Indeed, it's probably a childhood memento, like how this one still has the wrench she used to finish her first invention, Wrenchy-grease-kun,"," The queen said, patting Lala's head as the inventor giggled, "Or you have the first plant you ever grew from a seed, Cottonfluff Sr.," Momo flushed a little in embarrassment while her mother rubbed her noggin, "And of course who could forget your baby Alusian fluffbat Mr. Fluffynickers." Nana stuttered out jibberish with a nuclear blush as Sephie's fingers ran through her hair.

"Oh, or like how my bro still has-" "Don't you-GAMMMPH!" "-his old teddy bear, Cuddly Carly, in his closet," As Mikan spoke Rito tried to grab her to stop her from talking, only for the young brunette to catch both his arms and promptly shoved him face first into the mattress before pulling out her cell phone. "He still hugs it every once in a while whenever he's feeling particularly down or can't sleep. Check it out."

Flipping her phone towards the queen, Mikan revealed a picture of Rito hugging a small worn looking red and pink teddy bear.

"Dawwwww~!" Lala, Momo, Nana, and Sephie gushed in sync, the former grabbing the down Rito and pulling him into yet another back-breaking hug (which might be a literal statement if that cracking was any indication).

 **"Don't insult it, that's Naruto-niichan's most precious treasure! He wore that when he first became a ninja!"**

 **"It's fine Konohamaru. It's not valuable, and it's not some great treasure like I made it sound like. This jacket has seen me through so much, and I have so many memories in it. To me at least, it's something that I can never replace." Naruto held the jacket tenderly, moving his thumb across the old fabric. The sturdy material still held strong, and it had been through so much that even this condition was a testament to how tough it was.**

"I'm confused." Yami said with a tilted head.

"Me too." Mea agreed while doing the same.

 **"I don't quite understand." Yami spoke as she looked around.**

 **To bond with a mere object, to the point that one could look at it so lovingly. Yami had never seen somebody, or had anything herself, that was so cared for. She really did expect something more than just a jacket, but then again, they were surrounded by a lot of junk.**

At the same time, both transforming girls turned towards Sephie with questioning looks, making the queen giggle at how cute the pair unknowingly were as she already knew what they were nonverbally asking.

"Well it's kinda complicated dears, I'm not so sure that's really something I could explain," She started while twirling a bit of her hair with a finger. "You'd have to experience it for yourself to really understand, but essentially the jacket is a physical memory and a trophy to him. A kind of reminder that helps him remember what he'd done and how he got to where he is now."

"…Alright." Yami stated with a short nod, while Mea just shrugged and turned her attention back to the screen.

 **"Yeah, this shed was mostly used by gramps, so it's mostly his stuff here." Konohamaru told Naruto as the young man stood up.**

 **Yami glanced at something.**

 **"You're symbol." Yami looked at a small box that had the symbol that Naruto wore on his jacket, a red spiral. Naruto glanced towards where she was looking, and saw that she was telling the truth. The same symbol he had been wearing since he was a child, was indeed on one of the boxes. It had a lot of dust on it, but the dulled red symbol was still noticeably there.**

"Oh cool! Maybe it's an old family heirloom!" Momo exclaimed, suddenly full of excitement again at the sudden prospect of actual treasure.

"Old dusty storage room, previous letdown, sudden unexpected reveal, yeah that fits the theme for dramatic heirloom reveal." Mikan listed off as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully, earning a series of agreements from most of the room.

The only exception to this was Yami, who's eyes suddenly narrowed when she looked at the swirl symbol on the box while her hand drifted towards the book at her side, her finger running over the orange swirl part of the symbol on the cover.

 **Konohamaru looked at it and blinked.**

 **"Ah... she's actually right." He grabbed the box as he spoke, and he opened it up and looked in it.**

 **He tilted his head.**

 **All that was inside of it was a scarf and a note, the scarf being a green scarf with white lines running across it.**

As soon as this was revealed, Momo fell backwards with a loud irritated groan. "More clothing!? You got to be kidding me!?"

 **The note had the same red symbol on it, but underneath it, it also had a name as to who it was addressed to.**

 **Naruto**

"Wait, what?" And just like that she's back.

"So it's not an heirloom but a gift huh? Looks like you hit the nail right on the head earlier, huh Mrs. Deviluke?" Mikan said while nudging the queen playfully.

"Indeed, and I told you dear, just call me Sephie… or mother if you'd prefer," Sephie retorted while patting the brunette's head. "We are gonna be related one day if my daughter has anything to say about it after all."

Glancing over at said pinkette, a sweatdrop ran down the back of Mikan's head when she saw that Rito had once again passed out in the princess's grasp, whether from oxygen deprivation or his own embarrassment unclear. ' _That's assuming Rito lives long enough for that to happen.'_

 **"... It's for me?" Naruto asked, since he was the only Naruto in the village, it could only be addressed to him. Naruto was given the box by Konohamaru, and he took the letter out of the box. With one hand, he opened it up, and blew the dust away from the words.**

 **I hope this keeps you warm.**

 **Love, Mom.**

"Aww, it's from his mama, how sweet." Lala gushed as she hugged Rito even more, the poor boy starting to turn a bit blue at this point.

However, unnoticed by the cheerful and naïve girl, she was the only one having such a positive reaction at this discovery.

Mea and Yami were neutral as usual, which was sadly expected given their… erm, lack of understanding of the significance.

Meanwhile, Mikan, Momo, and Nana shared confused and suspicious looks, all three of them wondering the same thing. ' _Why is Naruto just seeing this for the first time?'_

And lastly but most interesting was Sephie, who at first had an identical expression to that of her younger daughters. However, unlike them, that shock quickly turned to understanding… and then almost immediately to a mixture of sadness and anger, her hands clenching into fists as her shoulders started to tremble.

 **Naruto reread the letter, one, twice, five times, he couldn't stop rereading the letter as he looked at the words over and over. He looked at the last two words more than anything though, the messy handwriting that looked so much like his own. The way that she tried to cram so much emotion into so few words, and kept her writing short and to the point, reminded him so much of himself.**

 **"What does it say?" Yami asked Naruto as she tried to look at the letter.**

 **Naruto didn't respond.**

 **"Naruto-niichan, who is it from?" Konohamaru decided to ask, and he gave Yami a superior smile, knowing that Naruto would tell him the answer. His grin slipped though, when a minute passed and Naruto didn't look away from the letter. Both of them, Yami and Konohamaru, looked at Naruto's back. They could see his shoulders shaking, and he had gone completely silent. "Nii-chan?" Konohamaru placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and tried to get his attention.**

 **"Ma."**

That one word managed to catch Lala's attention, snapping her from her cheery mood as she finally noticed something wasn't right. Taking in what was currently happening on screen, the naive girl's head tilted to the side in confusion.

 **'** _ **... His voice sounds strained.**_ **' Yami thought when she heard the struggle to his those words out for Naruto. She walked only two steps, but with those steps, she was able to see his face. "You're... crying." Yami had never seen Naruto look so happy... but cry before. She had never seen anyone cry while looking happy.**

' _I am confused as well._ ' Yami thought in agreement with her other self, completely lost on why someone who looked like they were ready to burst with joy would be crying. It just didn't make sense to the transforming blonde, crying had always meant sadness when she saw someone shedding tears, so how could somebody be happy but cry?

 **Tears were falling down his cheeks, but he had the most dopey smile that she had ever seen on him, his tears dripping to the floor off his chin.**

 **"** _ **Don't talk to that boy."**_

 **Love, Mom.**

 _ **"It's that boy."**_

 **Love, Mom.**

"Mama, what's going on?" Lala asked uneasily, shrinking into herself a bit as the cruel harsh insults rang out like gunshots despite being barely louder than whispers. Her question went unanswered though as the queen was to busy trying, and failing drastically, to reign in her rapidly building wrath.

 **"Naruto?" Yami saw Naruto's shoulders shake more, and his breathing changed. His breaths came quickly, no longer was he trying to speak. She saw his eyes were unfocused slightly, and his breathing sped up.**

 **Konohamaru pat Naruto's back, and Naruto dropped the box and the letter.**

 **"Man, you're mom makes a great scarf!"**

' _You inattentive moron!'_ Most of the room thought, unable to believe that the boy had yet to notice the whiskered blonde's current state.

 **"** _ **Can you imagine if they let someone like that become a shinobi?"**_

 **Love, Mom.**

 **Cold eyes, Naruto could picture thousands of cold eyes looking at him, the eyes of those who disapproved of him. All rushing into his mind, years of nobody giving him any kindness crashed down on his shoulders all at once. The existence of this scarf, the existence of his mother's love, had been around all this time, and nobody had ever given it to him when he needed it.**

 **"** _ **Get out, you're not wanted here."**_

 **Love, Mom.**

"Oh… oh my…" The metaphoric lightbulb finally lit up in Lala's mind, her eyes watering as the genius part of her brain finally got the information it needed and started rapidly clicking the pieces together faster than she could assemble any invention. "How could… that's just… why?"

 **"Naruto-niichan, are you okay?" Konohamaru asked when Naruto didn't respond to his statement the first time. Not only were Naruto's shoulders shaking, but his hands were too. His breaths were fast and heavy. Konohamaru's expression changed from happy, to worried, when he saw Naruto look at his own shaking hands.**

 **Pain.**

 _ **'... My... my chest hurts... I can't breath**_ **.' Naruto could barely think as everything, his entire life, hit him all at once.**

 **Why?**

 **Love, Mom.**

 **Why had nobody ever given this to him, when this one gift would have brought him such happiness? Just to know that his mother loved him, and made this scarf for him, would have made his childhood so much happier than it was.**

 _ **"He should have been killed when he was born."**_

 **Love, Mom.**

' _That's so cruel, no, it's beyond cruel,'_ Mikan thought sadly, a single tear dripping down her cheek as she watched Naruto essentially collapse into himself mentally. _'It's like someone wanted to strip away any possible chance he could have had for happiness.'_

 **"Naruto... Naruto... Naruto." Yami spoke his name as she shook his bicep, trying to snap him out of whatever was wrong with him.**

 **His face wasn't happy anymore.**

' _That look, it feels so… wrong.'_ Yami couldn't help but think upon seeing the sadness, the pain, the betrayal, and the pure despair on Naruto's face. It just felt so unnatural, to see such a thing on the face of someone that had always appeared to be happy and smiling.

 _ **'I hear... all of the voices...**_ **' Naruto thought, all of the nasty things everyone had ever said to him all his life ringing in his ears. The sounds were absolutely deafening, he couldn't even hear Konohamaru or Yami saying his name.**

 **His skin was tingling, and he felt cold.**

 **Love, Mom.**

 _ **"You don't belong."**_

 **Love, Mom.**

 _ **"You're the demon fox!"**_

 **Love, Mom.**

The whispers just kept coming, thousands upon thousands of harsh insults, demeaning names, cruel threats, and hate filled statements flowing out like a tidal wave for all in the room to hear. Yet at the same time, those two words would continue to repeat in a soft, gentle, loving tone, staving off the rest if only for a brief moment.

 **Naruto moved his hand to his heart, but he couldn't feel how hard it was beating with his cold, tingling hands. His heartbeat was painful, really painful, and he could kind of feel somebody shaking his body. He couldn't tell if he was standing, or if he was floating, because he was starting to lose the feeling in his legs.**

 **Naruto dropped to his knees, and fell to his face, grasping his chest and trying to catch his breath, as everything around him started to fade away.**

 **"Naruto/Nii-chan!"**

 **Konohamaru and Yami were by his side the second Naruto hit the ground, now the fact that something was wrong with Naruto obvious. His trouble breathing now at it's peak. Naruto tried to get air into his lungs, but it didn't seem like his body wanted to breath. Even when he breathed, it didn't make the pain in his chest go away.**

 **"Naruto is hyperventilating." Yami didn't know what to do. She grabbed Naruto's arm and started to shake him, to get his attention and try and calm him down.**

' _What should I do? What can I do? …Can I do anything?'_ Yami wondered, her brow creasing heavily as she tried to think of a solution, an answer, anything that her other could use to help her fellow blonde. Sadly though, all that appeared in her mind was one big blank, serving to do nothing but frustrate the transforming girl.

 **Love, Mom.**

 **Those words... Naruto felt as if he could hear them, as if a pretty voice was saying them. Only, those words were being drowned out by everything else. Naruto started to close his eyes as most of his vision faded to black. Naruto saw two people above him, and he could see them moving their lips... but their words were so far away from him.**

 **It hurt.**

 **Love, Mom.**

 **It hurt so much.**

 **Love, Mom.**

 **Naruto glanced up, and as the last of his vision faded away, he saw white feathers that seemed familiar, but for some reason he couldn't recognize them. Naruto reached up to try and touch them, but he lost the strength to move as the last of his vision faded to black.**

 **Then, nothing.**

…

…

Silence

Almost absolute silence filled the bedroom as the screen went back to buffering mode, only broken by the soft sniffling of Lala as she snuggled her face into Rito's chest. And this silence would continue until Sephie finally stood up and started to walk over to a corner of the room, her entire body trembling as she did so.

Placing her hand against a small square, it lit up briefly before part of the lower wall opened up to reveal a toilet and a sink whilst two dividers shot up behind her, blocking her from view.

" _Those fucking son of bi-"_ *Crash* *Bang* *Crackle* " _-goddamn-"_ *Thunk* *Bang* *Bam* *Screeeek* *Thud* "- _ever get my hands-"_ *Crck* *Clunk* *Clang*

This went on for nearly five whole minutes, with everyone else in the room simply staring on in shock as the walls of the hide-a-bathroom shook wildly.

Once it finally settled down, those same walls descended back into the floor to reveal the haggard queen standing over a completely thrashed sink before it vanished back in the wall, her breathing heavy and normally graceful composure gone. Bits of metal and porcelain were embedded in her knuckles and blood was slowly oozing from the wounds to the floor.

"You okay mom?" Momo asked nervously, snapped from her previous shock-induced stupor by the eldest pinkette's highly uncharacteristic burst of rage.

"Just… fine… dear," Sephie gasped out, raising a hand to her chest as she took several deep breaths to help regain her wind and calm herself down. "I'm sorry, it… it just made me so angry… I had to get that out of my system."

"Yeah, we can see that." Nana muttered before pulling out a first aid kit from under the bed. "Come on mom, you should get those-" *Tap* *Tap* "Huh?"

Feeling something tapping her shoulder, Nana turned towards the source before yelping in surprise when she saw a familiar white-haired whiskered-faced child standing next to her holding up a note saying 'Don't worry, I'll take care of that.'

"Oh, little Naru's back!" Lala exclaimed, her mood almost instantly improving as she rushed over and scooped the necromancer up into a hug. "Hi little Naru! What are you doing here? Did you come to see us? Did you? Oooh, did you-"

"…" Before the bubbly princess could keep giving out question, SKU whispered something in her ear and suddenly the pinkette went still as her face became unusually calm and serene expression.

"Hey! What did you to Lala?!" Mikan demanded while she and the other girls tensed up.

 _I told her to relax_

The little necromancer 'said' as he slipped free of Lala's grasp and walked over to Sephie, coming to a stop right in front of her as he started to write in his notepad.

"N-necromancer-sama, it's uh… nice to see you again," The queen said awkwardly with a small bow while trying to quickly clean up her ruffled appearance. "May I-I ask why you've stopped by?"

Not answering, the whiskered child kept writing for a few moments before tearing the paper out of the book, folding it up, and holding it up for pinkette. Taking the offered note without thinking, Sephie couldn't help but pause when she saw that her hand was completely healed.

Glancing at her other hand and seeing that it was all fixed up as well, she turned back to thank SKU, only to end up yelping in surprise when she saw another whitette standing next to the necromancer. This one was a young girl, looking around the same age as Naruto with identical armor, longer hair, and a blue dress under her armor.

Both were staring at each-other intently, rapidly exchanging notes at high speed which the queen just couldn't keep up with, only able to catch a few words here and there such as 'Costume' 'Shopping' 'Behind schedule' and 'My turn'.

Eventually the pair seemed to settle on something though or maybe the new girl just got fed up with SKU, hard to tell since neither showed any form of emotion during all of this. Either way, the unknown whitette grabbed her fellow armor buddy by the arm and dragged him through a portal that popped into existence right behind her.

Once they were gone though, silence once more reigned within the bedroom, as all the current occupants just stared on with blank and baffled faces.

…

Slowly standing up, Nana finally decided to voice everyone's thoughts. "Okay, what the f-"

-End Chapter-


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Naruto or To Love Ru franchises. Comments/Criticism is fine as long as it isn't just flaming.

Thank you for reading and please enjoy

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Charming Assassin Charmer

-Chapter 15-

"Seriously! What the fuck is going on!?" Nana demanded at the top of her lungs while grabbing Sephie by the shoulders and shaking her wildly. "Genocidal god beings! Kids you seem to know popping in and out of reality! Secrets upon secrets on even more damn secrets! I can't take it anymore! I need answers!"

"IKSJDGHFOWEIRGOGJH!" The queen tried to say something, but all that came out was garbled nonsense as her daughter continued to manhandle her.

Thankfully for Sephie though, she was rescued a few moments later by Momo grabbing Nana and prying her off.

"Whoa there, chill out Nana!" The busty twin exclaimed as she struggled to keep her practically rabid petite sibling in place. "Would somebody help me already?!"

Right as the words left Momo's lips, several ropes of red hair shot out and wound around Nana's entire body, leaving her looking like a squirming red mummy after just a few moments.

"Haaaah… thank you Mea."

"You're welcome," The transforming redhead said with a grin while hoisting the tied up and slightly calmed down pinkette over to the bed, setting her down right beside her. "But I must admit, Nana brings up some valid points and I would like some answers as well."

"We all do," Yami stated bluntly, staring straight at Sephie as said pinkette regained her bearings, before holding up a familiar folded up piece of paper. "Starting with what is on this?"

"Wha…" Eyes widening, the queen's gaze shot down to her own hand to find it empty before switching back to the blonde assassin who was already reading the note, with Lala, Mikan, Momo, and Mea peeking over her shoulders curiously. "Hey! Give that-"

"'The debt is due when the fox reaches the stars with gold's darkened hue'," Lala read aloud, unintentionally cutting her mother off, a question mark seeming to blink above her head for a few moments as her tail rose up and scratched the side of her head. "I don't get it."

"A riddle, seriously?" Momo groaned while flopping back-first onto her bed. "Why is it always a bloody riddle?"

"That boy must've known we'd read this and wrote in a way we wouldn't understand." Yami said thoughtfully while Mikan nodded in agreement.

"Well if that's the case, he didn't do to good a job at it." An unknown yet familiar feminine voice said coyly, making everyone in the room immediately tense up.

"…Nemesis," Mea muttered in surprise before frowning slightly, her narrowed eyes darting around the room in search of the voice's source. "Where are you? How long have you been here?"

"Oh Mea… Mea… Mea… didn't I teach you better," The now named Nemesis said in a chiding tone before the redhead and everyone else turned around when they suddenly felt something moving on the bed. To everyone but Momo's surprise, the group watched as Rito's unconscious form sat up, an incredibly faint black aura weakly oozing from his skin as his lips stretched into an uncharacteristic smirk and his eyes opened to reveal mischief filled amber eyes. "I've been here the whole time."

"AH! Nemesis!?" Lala exclaimed while pointing at the possessed boy in shock, who's lips curled slightly more in amusement. "You're inside Rito-kun!? Why are you in Rito-kun!?"

"It's nice to see you again as well princess." As 'Nemesis' spoke, the shadow around Rito grew deeper and more defined until suddenly condensing into a circle on his chest as he went limp.

A second after that a pair of small slender dark-skinned arms emerged from the darkness, followed shortly by the upper half of a young girl, looking about twelve years old with raven black hair, amber eyes, and wearing a black yukata. Stopping herself just before her waist was emerged, Nemesis rested her hands on her hands and offed a mischievous smirk. "Be honest, you all missed me, didn't you?"

"As much as one can miss a slimy leech of a headache like you," Momo said dully, getting the stunned group to turn towards her as they finally noticed her lack of surprise. "What do you want Nemesis? It must be important if you were willing to reveal yourself."

"Ah Momo, harsh and blunt as always I see, you might have actually hurt my feelings if I cared about what you said," The dark matter being stated, making a vein bulge slightly on the busty twin's forehead. "Don't get me wrong, I was quite alright just watching as little drama went on at first, enjoying all your silly reactions and such… but then I heard some rather interesting things."

"Interesting how?" Momo asked while her frown deepened.

"Well-"

"Uh excuse me," Nana cut in, getting the duo's attention while she pointed a finger at Nemesis and then Momo. "But can we get back to why you're in Rito's body? And how you know she was?"

"Rito was his usual selfless self and saved her life after she fought daddy by letting her live in his body as she recovers, I found out later on," Momo explained quickly, being intentionally vague with the last part so as to not reveal anything about her Harem plan, before turning back to smug ravenette with a firm stare. "Now you, start talking or else."

"Mah, mah, always so serious Momo-san, you should really learn to relax or you'll get all wrinkly," Nemesis said tauntingly while rolling over so she was laying on her back, which looked extremely odd given she was still half-way inside Rito's torso. "If you must know, there has been something that I have been curious about for many years now, ever since the destruction of Eden."

"Eden?" Lala repeated with a tilted head while turning to Yami, who sighed softly in mild exasperation.

"The people who created myself, Mea, and Nemesis, I told you about them before."

"Oh, right."

"Before Mea and I left those desolated ruins, I stopped to salvage several hard drives and files. I needed to ensure that our creators didn't have any… unwanted surprises for us in case any survived and wanted to reclaim or dispose of their creations." Nemesis explained, making everyone else slowly nod in understanding…

"Huh?"

…Except for Lala.

' _Seriously, how can she be so smart yet so airheaded at the same time?'_ Mikan thought with a facepalm that most of the room, even Nemesis, shared. "She was making sure that the guys who made them didn't put a kill switch on them Lala, and if they did how to get rid of or disable it."

"Oh… oooooooh."

"Luckily it seemed that it slipped the men of Eden's mind as well since I found nothing about such a thing," Nemesis continued, smirking darkly as she stared directly at Sephie. "What I did find however was quite the interesting read, wouldn't you say Lady Deviluke?"

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're implying." The queen stated with a raised brow, which only made Nemesis's smirk grow.

"Oh really?" She asked coyly before one of her hands detached from her body and shot towards Mea, making the redhead jump back with her hair already turning into a cannon on reflex.

However, she ended up blinking in surprise when the limb zipped past her guard and grabbed her hairclip, pulling it free and retreating before she could react. "Wha-"

"Perhaps this will jog your memory, Lady Deviluke."

In a blink, the floating hand was in front of Sephie with the hairclip held up and the thumb pressing down on the plus sign causing it to split open, revealing the small projector inside that hummed to life and displayed a holographic file.

The instant this happened, the queen's eyes widened to the max and her jaw practically hit the floor as a shocked gasp escaped her lips. "What… but that's… how did you…"

"Project Salvation?" Yami muttered under her breath as her eyes skimmed over the projection, most of which appeared to have been corrupted or deleted given the vast empty and garbled swathes of text. What little she could make out however did set more than a few warning bells off in her mind, things like cellular replication, complex unknown DNA sequences, and limited time.

"Well that doesn't sound ominous at all," Nana said as she leaned in for a closer look before gasping when her eyes settled on something at the corner of the hologram. "Wait, that's the Deviluke Royal Crest!? And daddy's signature?!"

"Indeed it is, quite odd that a group that was supposedly bent on destroying the Devilukean Empire had direct orders from its king, don't you say?" Nemesis asked rhetorically while shutting the hologram off and reattaching her hand. "It simply made no sense, for such obvious enemies to have been working together, especially on none other than the direct predecessor to projects Nemesis and Darkness. But then, then I heard of these Otsutsuki, beings that even Gid himself feared and it all made sense."

Eyes widening in realization at what the ravenette was implying, all the girls snapped their attention back to Sephie, who still looked like someone had just told her she was now a divorced widow. "This isn't possible, we got rid of everything, Gid made sure of it."

"Well obviously not, otherwise we wouldn't be talking now would we Lady Deviluke, or would grandmother be more appropriate, since you created that which created me and all?" Nemesis asked with a coy grin…

"Wait! Mama's your grandma!? Doesn't that means I'm your aunt! Oh my gosh! YAY!"

…Until Lala glomped the dark matter girl and started hugging her really tight while rambling on about always wanting to have a niece and such.

"I'll admit, this was not the reaction I was expecting." Nemesis said as the back of her head was squished against the princess's breast, finally losing her smug attitude for one of pure bafflement while everyone else just stared on with identical deadpans.

"Clearly you don't know Lala then," Mikan said while rolling her eyes before turning to said pinkette's mother curiously, the previous dark mood completely shattered by Lala's usual spontaneous-ness. "So Mrs-erm mother, is it true? You guys tried to make people like Yami to fight those Otsutsuki guys?"

"No dear, while we were doing… questionable research with just as questionable people, I had been adamant against doing such a thing," Sephie said, looking the girl right in the eye as she spoke. "The idea of bringing a life into this world just to make it fight and kill with no other choice is absolutely abhorrent, no better than slavery."

"But?" Mea asked while motioning her hand to continue, making the queen give a long-suffering sigh.

"But some of the scientists we were working with had other ideas and tried to anyway, which we found out after the project was closed down when it was no longer needed," Pausing as a shiver of disgust ran down her spine, Sephie took a few calming breaths before continuing. "Gid had all those responsible executed and the rest were put under permanent witness protection/house arrest just to be safe. All data, research, and traces of Project Salvation were destroyed or hidden away forever, or so we thought."

"Don't feel bad mom, knowing evil scientists, one probably had something saved away somewhere you and dad would have never thought to look, it's kinda their thing." Momo said reassuringly while Nana nodded in agreement.

"And if anything we should be happy they did," Mikan added, earning shocked looks all around until she snuggled up to Yami's side and rest her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Otherwise we'd never have met Yami-chan or Mea-chan."

If one look closely in that moment, they would not only see Yami's lip briefly twitch upwards whilst a tin amount of moisture formed around her eyes.

Meanwhile Nana did the same with Mea, who blinked in mild surprise but otherwise didn't react. "Yeah, that would have sucked."

"This is all so very sweet and touching and all, but I do belief I was speaking still." And just like that the mood was killed thanks to Nemesis, who looked just the tiniest bit annoyed at suddenly being ignored, or it could be from the hug Lala was still giving her as she rambled on.

"Yeah no, I think we've all heard enough out of you. Why don't you go back to cowering in your little shadow." Momo suggested blandly, to which the dark matter girl smirked.

"Alright, if you insist," She said with a shrug before her body lost tangibility, letting her pass through Lala's grasp with ease as she sunk back into Rito's body. However, just as the last part of her, her head was vanishing from view, she quickly added. "I'll just keep the answer to the riddle to myself then."

…

"…Crap, I completely forgot about that." The busty twin groaned with a facepalm, angry at herself for letting her arch-nemesis (pun intended) get one up on her like that.

"Oh well, we can always figure it out later," Nana said before gesturing to the TV as the screen changed. "Besides, looks like the cool-downs over anyway."

"Huh, that's convenient."

"Uuuuh… wha… what happened? And why is my shirt open?" Poor Rito would receive no answer as he groggily came too, everyone too focused on the screen to respond.

 **"Naruto."**

 **"I don't want to hear it Kyuubi."**

 **Naruto had a lot to think about inside of his mind, and sitting in front of the gates that held back the Kyuubi inside, wasn't his favorite idea of a place to do it.**

"Understatement." Momo said with a roll of her eyes. She was pretty sure if she had the mother of all emotional bombs dropped on her head the last place she'd want to be was sitting in front of a massive energy fox that was (mostly indirectly) responsible for a good portion of said bomb's payload.

 **Naruto sat with his back to the Kyuubi, touching his body to one of the bars of the cage. He didn't remember how he ended up inside of his mind, but he didn't remember much about how he passed out. Other than getting his mother's scarf, and the words on the note.**

"Given he just suffered from shock induced total cognitive shutdown, it's surprising he can still think rationally at all," Mikan said, earning a curious look from Nana, Yami, and Sephie. "Mom's a fashion designer remember, she has to deal with people having panic attacks and mental breakdowns all the time."

"Fair enough."

"Okay."

"Oh, could you show me some of her work later?"

 **"A mischievous blue-eyed boy will unite the Tailed Beasts and change the world."**

 **"What are you going on about?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi as he glanced back into the darkness, seeing bright red eyes staring into his blue ones.**

"I'm with him, that was a little outa the blue there." Nana said with a raised brow at the multi-tailed fox's random statement.

 **Since Yami had muttered the word Otsutsuki, the Kyuubi had been awfully talkative, trying to get his attention several times now. Once when the word was mentioned, and now he was speaking without the usual hate and anger. "You've been talkative lately, have something on your mind?" Naruto asked, since it really seemed like the Kyuubi was deep in thought.**

 **"That alien girl mentioned Otsutsuki, and it got me remembering something from quite a long time ago. Something a man, greater than even I, once said." The Kyuubi spoke deeply, gazing at Naruto without all of the usual hostility.**

' _He must be talking about one of the two brothers who defeated Kaguya, most likely Hagoromo since he was the one who stayed,'_ Yami quickly deduced as she considered what the Kyuubi was saying. ' _And he praises the man highly and speaks with respect, a father figure perhaps?'_

 **Naruto noticed this, the hatred was there, but it wasn't directed at him.**

 **Naruto narrowed his eyebrows.**

 **Everyone was just pushing more and more onto his shoulders now, weren't they?**

"The weight of the world bears heavily on the shoulders, always growing and never wavering. Thus is the burden of those who lead and those who help." Sephie said wisely, knowing exactly how the whiskered blonde felt on how people keep shoving their problems and expectations onto someone else. Hell, her husband did pretty much the exact same thing most days when it came to his kingly duties so he could go entertain himself in one way or another.

Though that was usually for the best if she was honest, since his solution for most problems was 'Blast it to a million pieces so it's not a problem anymore, then blast it again for good measure'. ' _That reminds me, still need to finish sending reparations to Yopparai-3 for all those taverns Gid destroyed. I told him their liquor was stronger than he could handle.'_

It was a planet literally named drunkard in Japanese, the ruler was a fan of Japan culture due to the secretly alien actress Kirisaki Kyoko, it was to be expected that the place had some good booze.

 **"Must be a great man, if an arrogant fox like you is praising him." Naruto gave a small taunt, expecting the Kyuubi to lash out, and then shut up out of anger. Naruto wanted to get back to his own thoughts, but he couldn't do that with the Kyuubi behind him constantly mouthing off against him.**

 **There was silence.**

 **"Kurama."**

 **"... You're really talkative today. Who are the Otsutsuki, if they are affecting you this much Kyuubi?" Naruto asked the great fox beast inside him.**

"Oh yeah sure, let's talk about the self-righteous genocidal murderers while you recover from your breakdown, sounds like fun." Momo said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

 **He didn't get an answer to his question, but he saw the Kyuubi lean forward into the light. His massive body visible to Naruto as he gazed down at him.**

"You know, when he's not scowling angrily, he's actually pretty cute." Nana said as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Just a little bit." Mea agreed while Momo nodded, Sephie hummed in thought, and Yami shrugged with a noncommittal grunt.

"I do kinda wanna pet those ears." Lala mumbled while staring at the massive fox's rabbit-like ears, her tail wagging a bit as she imagined how fluffy they'd feel.

 **"My name is Kurama... use it. From now on, you will call the Tailed Beast by their names. I've decided, you are the boy of prophecy, the mischievous blue-eyed boy that the great sage spoke of." Kurama spoke down at Naruto, thin anger in his voice. He didn't answer Naruto's question in the slightest, if anything, he raised more questions than he answered.**

"That does seem to be the theme for today, doesn't it?" Mea asked jokingly, to which the rest nodded or grumbled in agreement.

 **Naruto stood up and turned around, now fully looking at the fox.**

 **The Tailed Beasts had names?**

"Well of course they have names," Lala said like it was the most obvious thing ever. "That would be kinda silly if they didn't."

"Can't really blame him for not knowing though, given their chats till now were sparse and probably consisted a lot of insults, death threats, and angry yelling." Sephie added, making her eldest nod in understanding.

"Good point mama."

 **"Fine, but answer my questions too. What are their names?" Naruto asked Kurama, who looked at Naruto, seeming to decide if he were serious or not.**

 **Naruto's eyes didn't hold deception.**

 **"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and I already told you my name, Kurama. Those are the names of the Tailed Beasts... from weakest to strongest of course." Kurama spoke with the arrogance that Naruto knew him for. Based on that, Naruto guessed that it meant that the order was based on tail numbers.**

One by one, each a picture of each tailed beast was displayed along with their names, much to the group's awe and amazement.

"Awww, they're sooo cute! Especially that one!" Lala gushed while pointing at the image of Matatabi the two tailed fire cat. "I just wanna hug it and snuggle it and-"

"…She does realize it's a cat made of fire, right?" Rito asked Sephie, putting extra emphasis on the 'made of fire' part.

Giggling softly under her breath, the queen shook her head with an amused smile directed at her future son-in-law. "Probably not, but even if she did I doubt that would stop her from trying anyway."

"Hmmm, they are… interesting to say the least, and I can see why most regular people would be a bit put off by them." Mikan said reluctantly as she glanced from one tailed beast to the next, each one looking pretty cool in photo form but they'd probably be at least a wee bit scary to see in real life.

 **He took a moment, but he memorized the names.**

 **"Fine, I'll remember them... What's gotten into you then Kyu..." Naruto took a deep breath, before he decided to follow through with what the Kyuubi asked of him. "Kurama." Naruto finished as he looked back up.**

 **He had never known the tailed beast in him to be this forthcoming with any information before, it was strange.**

 **"One thousand years ago, there existed a tree... the Shinju, the God Tree. That tree became the Ten Tails... and it was sealed away into the 1st Jinchuriki, my father... Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Six Paths Sage." Kurama got right into the story, from what he knew of the story at least.**

"Wait, the tree came to life!?" Nana screeched in shock as the pictures of the tailed beasts were replaced with old artwork depicting a colossal wooden beast with a single massive Rinne-Sharingan eye. "Oh great, like that thing wasn't nightmare fuel enough."

"Agreed." Momo muttered with a shiver, glad that she had never met such a horrifying plant in her life.

' _So the tailed beasts are fragments of the Tree's spirit itself?'_ Yami thought as she read over the text beneath the image, which told of how Hagoromo trapped the Shinju within himself and then spilt it apart upon his deathbed to prevent it's escape. ' _No wonder they have so much power, even a fraction of that much raw energy would no doubt be devastating.'_

 **Remembering the Otsutsuki name forced him to remember his creator, and by remembering that man, he remembered the last words the man had ever told him.**

 **Then, he remembered the kind of person that Naruto had been all of his life, and upon thinking about it... he decided. He decided that Naruto had been the one that his creator had been referring to in his last prophecy. Naruto, the one who would call out the names of the tailed beasts, and change the world.**

 **Naruto was a mischievous blue-eyed boy, who had already proven his strength as stronger than somebody who could use the Rinnegan. With the power to change the hearts of others.**

"I'm not really one for prophecies, but he does kinda fit the bill to a tee." Rito said while Lala nodded, having finally snapped out of her 'fluffy cat' trance.

"That he does." Sephie agreed with the young man, an edge of sympathy in her voice as the screen changed back to Naruto and Kurama.

 **"... The Shinju... and Ten Tails... Ah, so that is where the Tailed Beasts comes from. Why does any of this matt-"**

 **"Shut up and allow me to finish brat!" Kurama snapped at him, roaring in anger at being interrupted in his story. He settled back down when Naruto motioned for him to continue, before he got comfortable once more. "... If the Tailed Beasts are all sealed in that statue, then the Ten Tails will be reborn once more. 7 of us have been sealed already, with only myself and the Eight Tails remaining." Kurama pointed out to Naruto, and Naruto frowned in thought.**

"And of course someone is trying to bring it back, because why shouldn't you resurrect a murderous monster of mass destruction that wants to literally suck the life out of the planet and everything on it?" Mikan muttered sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "I mean seriously, why does every bad guy think that's a good idea? If it's been locked away or something like that, then it's probably for a good freaking reason."

"Well to be fair, most bad guys are either egotistical jerks who think they're above such problems, total morons that don't bother reading the fine print or tricked into doing it, totally insane and just don't care, or some strange combination of those things." Momo listed off with a shrug, idly tapping a different finger with each option.

"You forgot think they can control it for their own use despite the numerous warnings of it being uncontrollable." Nana added offhandedly, making Momo pause and recount her fingers.

"Oh right, and that, thanks Nana."

 **Pain... Nagato said that sealing away the Tailed Beasts would create a super weapon, he spoke nothing of it creating an ancient tailed beast.**

 **He didn't doubt Kurama though.**

 **"Well, you being sealed doesn't exactly bode well for me anyway." Naruto mentioned to Kurama. If he had his Tailed Beast stolen, then he would die from it. So he wasn't about to let Kurama get taken from him, meaning that so long as he lived, the Ten Tails wasn't going to be summoned again.**

"Can't argue with that logic." Mea said with a nod.

 **Kurama huffed.**

 **"Fool... The night of your birth, the man the Fourth Hokage mentioned, is the same one with the orange mask. If he gains the Rinnegan, he will gain the ability to control the Ten Tails. I want you to free the other Tailed Beasts from the statue... and to do that, I will help-" Kurama wanted to say, but Naruto raised his hand up and stopped him.**

 **"-I'm not letting you take my body." Naruto stopped that line of thought.**

"I don't think that's what the big fox was going for." Nana stated dully, earning a soft chuckle from her mother.

"Relax Nana, I'm pretty sure Naruto's just making sure Kurama knows the boundaries."

 **...**

 **"... I will help you gain control of my power. I will teach you what you need to know to master using my strength... but if you fail, only if you fail to meet my expectations, will I take your body and rampage once more." Kurama finished what he was saying with narrowed eyes. If Naruto was truly the boy from the prophecy, then he would be able to master his power without losing to his hatred. For that purpose, the purpose of fulfilling his father's prophecy, would he help Naruto in this endeavor.**

"So Kurama is only helping because he thinks Naru-kun is this special person his papa told him about?" Lala asked her mother, having a little trouble keeping up with the fox's explanation.

"Yes dear, that's correct." The eldest pinkette confirmed while ruffling her daughter's hair, making her giggle happily as her tail wagged.

 **Naruto gave his own suspicious eyes to the great beast.**

 **"What if I don't believe you?" Naruto asked Kurama.**

"Good question." Yami muttered approvingly, since as far as her fellow blonde was aware this could all be some complex scheme of the Kyuubi's to get him to lower his guard.

 **There was a rumble.**

 **"One day, you will have to master my power, and I will fight you with all of my strength. You don't have a choice. If you accept my help, you will still have to fight me, and I will still fight with all my strength... but I will help get you prepared, and teach you the steps to fighting me for my power." Kurama's offer wasn't exactly helpful to Naruto, since it sounded like either way, he was going to have to fight Kurama. It didn't matter what he chose, because he was either going to have to find somebody to help him, or he was going to have to accept his tailed beast's help.**

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't," Momo quoted while pretending to stroke an imaginary beard, ignoring the playful swat she got from her mother for cursing, before pausing with a thoughtful expression. "Or would 'Stuck between a rock and a hard place' fit better?"

Tilting her head in thought, Mikan shrugged noncommitting. "Eh, I'd say both fit pretty well."

"I'd stick with the first, it has a more serious tone to it." Mea chipped in while Nana nodded in agreement with the transforming redhead.

 **"Prove it."**

 **"Come into the cage... and I will not attack you."**

"…Scratch what I said, you should have gone with 'walking into the belly of the beast on blind faith'." Mikan muttered softly, unable to help gulping nervously.

"Agreed." Yami said with a short nod.

 **Naruto hesitated for a moment, before he looked up towards Kurama with narrowed eyes.**

 **"All of this... just because Yami-chan mentioned Otsutsuki. You must have really loved him, huh... and here I exist... denied the same love that you got." Naruto muttered to himself, when he remembered the scarf once more. Kurama looked down at Naruto with narrowed eyes for a moment.**

Sephie clenched her fists, anger flickering across her face briefly as she was reminded of that atrocity someone had dared commit. Meanwhile, Lala, Nana, and Momo all snuggled a bit closer to the queen, the former pulling Rito into the group hug in the process.

 **Within moments, he watched as the emotions Naruto was feeling, were once more bottled up like they always were.**

 **Naruto slapped his cheeks.**

 **"If it were me, I would kill anyone who wronged me. We can still do that." Kurama pointed out, and Naruto gave him a glare.**

"That doesn't solve anything." Nana muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't know, worked most of the time for me." Mea chipped in cheerfully while Yami nodded, causing the petite pinkette to blink in surprise before facepalming.

"Right, forgot, intergalactic assassins."

 **Naruto walked into the cage.**

 **"No, it's true that the villagers used to hate me... but if I hated everyone who hated me, or did me wrong, then I wouldn't have anybody. I would be alone forever." Naruto stated as he jumped up so that he was standing on Kurama's cheek, staring into his eye. Naruto gave him a look of sheer determination, and Kurama glared back into his eyes.**

 **The two of them were silent.**

 **Kurama looked into the mischievous blue eyes, and he once more remembered his father's words. Words that he had always truly forgotten were it not for the alien girl. Now that he remembered those words, he knew what he had to do. He would help Naruto, but he would test Naruto, and the second Naruto failed even a single test, he would take over Naruto, end of story.**

*Gulp* "Talk about make it or break I-"

"We get it!" Nana shouted, making Momo jump in surprise as the petite girl fixed her with an annoyed glare. "Enough with the freaking quotes already, it's getting old already."

Huffing in annoyance, Momo glowered at her twin for cutting her off. "Oh come on Nana, that was too perfect for me to pass up. Right Mikan?"

Turning towards the brunette for support, the busty twin was in for a let down when her crush's sister waved her off with a bland look. "Sorry Momo but it was getting kinda repetitive."

"…Party poopers." She grumbled while flopping onto her back.

 **"You're a fool... trusting anybody but yourself. Prove to me you're worthy of my power then, and get the key to this seal from the toads. Then, I will tell you what you will need to do next." Kurama stated harshly to Naruto as he shook the boy off of him. Naruto landed outside of the cage, and turned his back away.**

 **He turned his head and stared at Kurama.**

 **"Fine, but you better prepare for our fight... because I'm not going to go easy on you, and I don't want you underestimating me." Naruto threatened the Kyuubi.**

"Ooooh, giant monster fight~!" And just like that Momo was all hyped again, sitting up with a grin. "Naruto's gonna kick that fox's ass!"

"Hopefully so," Sephie said with a nod, swatting her daughter's head as she spoke. "I don't wanna think of what would happen if he loses."

"Like that'll happen! Naruto's too awesome to lose!"

 **Kurama gave a dark grin as he sunk back into the darkness of his cage.**

 **"Fine, but I'm not the only one you have to fight... first... you must defeat your true self."**

 **His true self?**

"His true self?" Lala parroted, her head tilting in confusion before turning towards Sephie as the screen faded back to its cooldown mode. "What's that supposed to mean mama?"

"I'm not sure dear," Said queen said with a shrug. "We'll just have to wait and see to find out."

"Awww… I hate waiting."

-End Chapter-


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto or To Love Ru

Thanks for reading and Please enjoy

Reality Viewing: Naruto the Charming Assassin Charmer 

-Chapter 16-

"And we can add you to the family tree, oh right next to Auntie Viola and Uncle Fiorne, they were soooo much fun when I was little. Then we can…"

' _How is she still going? She hasn't even stopped to breath.'_ Most of the occupants within Momo and Nana's room were wondering as they watched Lala rambling on and on and on. It had been roughly ten minutes since the TV had started buffering and as expected of one who seemed to be on a perpetual sugar high, Lala had quickly gotten bored and started going on about how excited she was to be Yami and Mea's 'Aunt'.

"Don't forget getting you added to the guest lists for the family get togethers…"

" _Shouldn't someone tell her she's not really our aunt?"_ Mea asked Nana in a quiet whisper, to which the petite pinkette sighed with a shrug.

" _You can go right ahead if you want but it'll most likely just go in one ear and out the other."_

" _Fair point."_

" _Plus, Nemesis did have a valid point,"_ Momo added in as she sidled a bit closer to the whispering pair, looking more than a little upset at having to agree with the dark matter girl. " _By definition a parent is the one who creates you and a grandparent is the one who creates that which creates you. So, since Mom and Dad created the science and research which was… repurposed to create you, then by technicality you kinda are our nieces, in a weird convoluted sort of way at least."_

" _Also a fair point."_ Mea muttered with a nod, unable to deny the bustier pinkette's logic.

"And we can-Oh hey, View-View-Kun's ready to play!" Lala cut herself off, finally stopping her long and ever growing list of family activities when the TV started playing once more, getting everyone's immediate attention.

 **"So this is what the real Pain looked like?"**

 **"Kakashi Hatake, I suggest you not linger too long, and do what needs to be done." Former Akatsuki member, Konan, spoke as she watched as Kakashi stood over the bodies of Nagato and Yahiko, two of her four precious people.**

"…Well, that's one way to start it off," Mikan stated dryly, her expression immediately dropping to that of a deadpan as the screen showed Kakashi and a new woman with lovely purple-blue hair held in a bun by an origami rose in a room with two dead bodies. "Is it just me or are grisly intros starting to become a thing with this?"

"Just a little bit," Sephie muttered with a somber expression, from both the sight of even more death and the info-boxes that gave a brief yet no less tragic overview of Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan's story. "But it's to be expected though given the current circumstances."

"Indeed." Yami said with a nod.

"…I wish they'd stop." Lala added with a green face and her tail kinked up behind her in disgust.

 **She watched with rapt attention as he looked at the bodies, that looked like they hadn't deteriorated in the slightest since their deaths. "Naruto might be the bridge to peace, but I'm not fond of other Konoha shinobi being here... doing what you are about to do." Konan spoke with a deep frown.**

 **The information that the man behind the mask was going to try and steal the Rinnegan, and that destroying it was the safest way to help turn the tide in a future war, was troubling to her.**

"Oh, you poor thing." The pinkette queen muttered sympathetically while staring at the seemingly impassive expression on Konan's face. To lose both of the people that were closest to her and then have to destroy a part of one of them to prevent it from getting desecrated, it was truly a heart wrenching situation.

 **"I have a fake Rinnegan here... so that he won't be without eyes at least." Kakashi showed two fake eyes, that were colored and styled to look like the Rinnegan. He didn't want to disrespect the dead, even the corpse of somebody who once led to his own death. Kakashi leaned down next to Nagato, with Konan narrowing her eyes. "... Nobody but Naruto in the village would benefit from these eyes. I have no desire to steal them, because Naruto doesn't have a desire to use them." Kakashi pointed out to her.**

"Can't blame him there, even with all those cool powers I wouldn't want someone else's eyeballs in my head." Nana stated, shivering slightly at the thought as she resisted the urge to rub her suddenly very itchy eyes.

"It would certainly be an odd experience, no doubt of that," Mea said with a slow nod, though unlike her friend's unease her expression was that of mild curiosity. "Though it is a shame to let such useful things go to waste."

"But it is for the best." Yami added while her fellow transforming nodded again, both knowing that they would have destroyed those eyes as well given neither of them could use them and how dangerous they were, especially for them.

 **Konan relaxed her raised guard a small amount, and she watched as Kakashi took Nagato's eyes out of his skull. He even placed the fake eyes into the empty sockets so that it looked like nothing had happened. Kakashi created a Raikiri in his other hand, before he dropped the Rinnegan eyes onto it and used the sharpness and heat of the lighting to evaporate the special eyes.**

 **"It's done."**

 **"Yes, now they can never be used again. I'm sorry for making you watch this." Kakashi spoke to her, and she shook her head.**

 **"Nagato believed in Naruto, and Yahiko believed in Nagato. Naruto carries on both of their wills now, and if he believes this was the best course of action, then I will offer my support to him." Konan spoke with such firm belief, that it made Kakashi smile under his mask. He was always proud to see how Naruto could turn enemies into allies, but seeing that even a member of the infamous Akatsuki would have such faith in the knucklehead showed just how much Naruto had grown.**

"Seriously, another one?" Mikan asked incredulously. "How does he do it? I doubt even being possibly part Charmian could explain how he's able to do that."

"It would help a bit for sure, but not to this degree," Sephie said with a nod. "My kind's charm affect is only temporary, at best lasting a day or two without constant exposure and that's if the ones being affected don't develop or already have a resistance to it."

"Pervy Principal was back to his normal annoying shenanigans the day after you went back home." Nana agreed, her face scrunching in distaste at the thought of that obscene man who somehow managed to keep his position despite many, many, MANY accounts of sexual harassment/assault, inappropriate attire (read in only his underwear, and reading dirty magazines in front of students and staff. ' _Like seriously, how the hell does that guy still have a job in a school of all places!?'_

A question we would all like answered dear Nana.

 **"How is he anyway, has he gotten any stronger?" Konan asked Kakashi out of curiosity.**

 **She hadn't heard from Naruto on what he was doing, she was mostly concerned with running and operating Ame.**

 **Kakashi tensed.**

 **Truth... or lie?**

"Truth, she'd most likely spot a lie instantly and you're already on thin ice." Yami stated matter-of-factly, getting a round of nods and agreements from the rest of the room.

 **"... Naruto learned something that hurt him really badly. Naruto wanted to be here originally, but he hasn't woken up in two weeks... or rather... he's been placed under a powerful Genjutsu until we can make sure the seal isn't going to break." Kakashi decided to do what Naruto would do, and be as truthful as he could. He, Kakashi, had been the one to place Naruto under the Genjutsu that was keeping him asleep. When he had heard that Naruto had found Kushina's scarf, something even he didn't know existed, he didn't know how Naruto would take it.**

 **After a life of hate, learning that he was never given something he would have loved so much, could have been the straw that broke the camel's back for him.**

' _If it was anyone else I'd agree in an instant,_ ' Sephie thought with a sad yet respectful sigh. ' _That poor boy has got one of the strongest wills I've ever seen._ '

"It's not fair," Someone muttered softly with a sniffle, getting the pinkette to snap out of her thoughts as she glanced down towards the source, only to end up blinking in surprise upon seeing her eldest daughter glaring at the screen with tear filled eyes. "They hurt him, they shattered his heart, and now they've locked him up in his own mind for their safety instead of helping. Why I oughta…"

' _Oh dear,_ ' The queen thought in alarm as Lala continued to grumble angrily under her breath, her face rapidly turning red, a vein starting to visibly bulge on her forehead, and her tail crinkling up erratically at sharp angles. ' _I know that look_.'

Acting fast, Sephie quickly wrapped her arms around her eldest daughter and pulled her into a hug, setting her chin on the inventive princess's head while gently rocking side to side. "Shhh… there there, easy does it little one, settle down. I know it's not fair but you know that it isn't gonna do anyone any good to get all huffy."

Still grumbling inaudibly, Lala crossed her arms over her chest and snuggled deeper into her mother's grasp, though her face gradually returned back to its normal color and her tail gradually settled to a mild flicking much to the queen's relief.

 **Of course, Kakashi thought that it was foolishness. Naruto wasn't the type of person to take his anger out on everyone, but under the orders of the temporary Hokage, he had been forced to put the Genjutsu on Naruto.**

 **"He won't lose to the Kyuubi, not again. After he talked with Nagato, I saw something in his eyes. Naruto has a more pure heart, more determination, and more guts than even sensei did. Naruto inherited Jiraiya-sensei's legacy and surpassed it. Not even the Kyuubi itself can beat Naruto's heart now... He is light." Konan spoke as she raised her hand up. Papers came out of her sleeves and gathered together, taking the form of flowers. She passed them to Kakashi, and nodded her head to him. "He's the ray of light, and because of him we all carry flowers of hope. Send him my best regards." Konan smiled to Kakashi.**

"Wow… just wow, now that's a woman who knows how to make her point," Nana said while clapping her hands. "Those origami flowers were a nice touch as well."

"That was a cool trick, I wonder what else she can… oh." Mikan started to say, only to trail off in awe as the screen showed several clips of Konan's abilities, including making wings of paper to fly, turning herself into paper, and even making an entire freaking lake out of paper.

"Oh indeed." Momo said with wide eyes, which only grew wider when a popup pointed out how the aforementioned lake of paper was actually several billion explosives tags. ' _Sheesh, I'm starting to think that their planet needs a higher danger rating than S-rank.'_

"I like her." Yami stated plainly.

 **Did she know something he didn't?**

 **"You should stop by the village yourself. I'm sure that Naruto would be happy to see his Sister Student." Kakashi noted to her.**

 **Both Naruto and Konan shared the same teacher, making them sibling pupils, who learned under one master. That was a bond that was almost like family itself for many, sharing a master. Naruto and Konan shared a special bond because of it, a bond that allowed them to see eye to eye.**

"That would be nice, he could use all the support he can get right now," Sephie said with a soft sigh. "But unfortunately that would be an unwise idea at the time being."

"Huh, why? It souds like she could really help Naruto?" Rito asked in confusion, to which the queen simply gestured towards the screen when she saw Konan about to speak again.

 **"Naruto, and those close to Naruto, may no longer feel hatred towards me... but it wouldn't be for the best if I returned to Konoha for any reason right now." Konan knew she was still hated, and knew many would seek revenge against her. Though, everyone she had killed were alive again thanks to Naruto speaking with Nagato, killing somebody would still usually make the victim dislike you.**

 **She killed a lot of people that had to be revived.**

"Oh… that's why."

 **Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in understanding.**

 **"True, and you're very busy. While I'm here... do you have any information on Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned lightly.**

"Who's Sasuke?" Mea asked Nana curiously, getting a shrug from the petite pinkette.

"No idea, Naruto mentioned him a while ago I think but that's about it." She told the shape-shifting assassin while glancing at the screen curiously, just waiting for the- and there was the file now.

It wasn't much, a lot of the file being blacked out as usual, but what was left was a picture of a young man with pitch black hair, sharingan eyes, and a cold indifferent expression along with a brief yet once again tragic history.

'… _Does anyone on that planet ever have a happy life?'_ Most of the room couldn't help but wonder as they read the file with mixed reactions. At first they felt saddened and even sympathetic for him, especially after hearing how he had to watch his own brother kill their whole family right in front of him. However that almost immediately turned to disgust and horror when they reached the part explaining he'd tried to kill Naruto for more power to kill his brother, ran away with a known psychopath for more power, and a whole lot of other horrible and shitty decisions for, you guessed it, more power.

By the end of it, the group was relatively unsure how to feel, stuck between wanting to pity the guy for his losses and hating his guts for the atrocities he'd committed in the name of his revenge.

"Who in their right mind thought it was a good idea to allow that guy to become a ninja?" Mikan asked disbelievingly as she finished reading the file herself. "I mean seriously, don't they do some kind of mental health checks for those who enlist? Even an idiot could tell that guy is more than a little fucked up in the head after that kind of trauma."

"Crudely put but not inaccurate." Sephie muttered while nodding in agreement, unable to argue against the brunette's statement.

 **Konan frowned.**

 **"That boy carries in him a powerful darkness. He drowned himself in darkness, for the sake of revenge. I heard what he did at the meeting of the Gokage... he's a nationally wanted criminal now." Konan spoke with a frown on her face.**

 **Kakashi blinked.**

 **What?**

 **"The five Kage met?" Kakashi had been so busy with Inoichi going through Kabuto's head, placing Naruto in a Genjutsu, and meeting with Konan that he didn't really know much about what had been happening in the village. After Danzo Shimura had been made the temporary Hokage, and forced him to put Naruto in a Genjutsu, he didn't care to stay in the village long enough to see anything else.**

"I can't blame him there, he was dealing with a lot of crazy crap back to back," Momo said as she leaned back into her seat. "It would be pretty easily to lose track of time and forget important things like-"

"I forgot to check in with Mikado!" Mikan cut the busty twin off as she quickly pulled out her cellphone and started texting rapidly with a panicked expression, an equally worried Rito leaning over her shoulder. Thankfully though, after a few moments the siblings sighed in relief as the busty school nurse messaged back, complete with a picture of herself with Celine napping on her lap. "Oh thank goodness."

"Like that." Momo finished in a mildly amused tone, giggling to herself as she watched the two siblings acting just like worried parents.

 **Konan raised an eyebrow.**

 **"Yes, and Sasuke killed Danzo Shimura. Honestly, that was a good thing in my opinion. That said, he's now a criminal for it." Konan noted.**

Before anyone could even ask who this Danzo was, a file showing an elderly man who had most of his face covered in bandages, including one of his eyes, and his basic information popped onto the screen. However, the only ones who really noticed this was Mea and Yami as everyone else was too caught up with the horrifying contents of the billion and a half other files that appeared, showing the many, many, MANY, horrific deeds the man had committed in his lifetime.

This included, but was nowhere limited to, kidnapping, human experimentation, blackmail, multiple counts of treason, double-crossing, backstabbing, political manipulation, murder, and brainwashing. Pretty much any disgusting and downright inhumane acts one could only imagine were listed at least twice, such as how he was the one responsible for Sasuke's brother murdering his family and leaked Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki to Konoha's populace.

By the time these files blipped back out of view, everyone in the room was left in various states of horror and disbelief. Momo had a hand cupped over her mouth with green cheeks, Nana was shivering in Mea's arms as the transforming redhead rubbed her head soothingly, Mikan doing the same with Yami, and Rito outright fainted in shock.

Meanwhile, Sephie was staring on in pure unfiltered disgust, tears leaking from her eyes as she hugged Lala tightly, completely unaware of her eldest's once more slowly reddening face and twitching tail.

All in all though, there was but one thought going through all of their heads at that moment. ' _I agree with her, he deserved to be killed.'_

 **Kakashi frowned.**

 **What else had he missed since he left to destroy the Rinnegan?**

 **-With Yami-**

 **'** _ **... I don't like how quiet he is**_ **.'**

' _Oh thank goodness.'_ Mikan thought as the scene changed to show other Yami standing beside a sleeping Naruto, glad for the sudden switch. A sentiment most in the room shared as they all started to visibly calm down.

 **Never did Yami ever think she would miss somebody laughing or making noise, but ever since Naruto found his mother's scarf, she learned a bit about herself. Like the fact that she was worried about somebody, Naruto. She had never really been worried about anyone else but herself before, so that feeling was new to her on it's own. Then there was the fact that she missed, yes missed, talking with Naruto and watching him live his life.**

 **The emotion she was feeling, she understood it.**

 **Loneliness.**

Momo glanced at Yami, briefly looking ready for one of her famous quips or teases only to end up frowning and turning away when she saw her still comforting an uneasy looking Mikan, deciding that it wasn't a good time.

 **Naruto had become somebody that she cared for now, and seeing him laying down, silent and unmoving, was unnerving for her.**

"It really is kinda creepy." Nana thought aloud as she glanced at Naruto's 'sleeping' face. For a guy who was always so lively and energetic it was more than a bit unsettling to see him just so… motionless, almost like he was nothing more than a corpse.

 **She couldn't hide it from herself anymore, she really considered Naruto to be a friend now.**

 **Friend.**

 **'** _ **... why does that word hurt my chest?**_ **' Yami thought as her hand went up to her own chest. The thought of being his friend caused pain in her chest, and she didn't know why it did that. Most people would be happy to have a friend, but that label seemed... like a great annoyance to her at the moment. "... What did you do to me?" Yami asked Naruto as she reached out towards his neck.**

 **She could kill him, right now... and go back to how her life used to be. She wouldn't have to think about anyone but herself anymore.**

 **Yami grabbed her heart.**

 **That thought alone made her heart hurt so painfully, that she couldn't even begin to complete it. The belief that her life would be better without Naruto... caused her so much pain that she couldn't even comprehend finishing it.**

' _Whoa… she really fell for him hard,'_ Mikan thought in awe as she watched her friend's counterpart look like she was in legit actual pain just at the thought of not having the whiskered blonde around. A few moments later though, her expression shifted to happiness as she snuggled closer with her version of the transforming blonde. ' _Looks like she still needs to figure that out for herself though.'_

 **"Yami-chan."**

 **Yami ignored as Hinata Hyuga, one of Naruto's friends, walked into Naruto's apartment all alone. In the past two weeks, Yami had become... knowledgeable about the names of Naruto's friends. That said, she didn't talk to any of them, they were all people that didn't deserve to be friends with Naruto, in her opinion, after what she had heard.**

 **'** _ **... Then again, I don't deserve to be his friend... that word again...**_ **' Yami frowned deeper in thought.**

"Bad Yami, no self-doubting." Mikan said while gently swatting Yami on the head, making the assassin stare at her dully.

 **Hinata sat down next to her.**

 **"... I can't stand to see him like this either. It was cruel of Danzo to force Kakashi-sensei to do this... and now... Sasuke-kun has been labelled a criminal-"**

"He should have been labeled one a long time ago." Sephie stated, not liking one bit how that guy spent years as runaway traitor working with a psychopath scientist and yet only now was being branded an actual criminal.

"You said it." Lala muttered with a small nod, as not even her naturally kind nature could find a redeeming quality for the Uchiha.

 **Hinata didn't get to finish. Yami glanced at her with narrowed eyes. Hinata got closer towards Naruto, and she reached her hand out to Naruto's chest.**

 **Yami grabbed her wrist.**

 **"Don't touch him."**

' _Aw screw it.'_ "Feeling a bit possessive, are we?" Momo asked with a Cheshire grin as she sidled up to Yami's free side, unable to help herself with such prime teasing material. Plus it would hopefully get everyone's thoughts away from the last few minutes.

*Wham* *Crash* "Ecchi-baka."

It may have worked a little too well.

"Owwww…Talk about… having a hair trigger," The busty twin groaned out as she slowly slid down the wall she'd been smacked into, curtesy of a lightly blushing and clearly annoyed Yami's hair hand. She had not expected that violent a reaction so fast, normally it took her at least four or five innuendoes to grate down the transforming blonde's patience.

 **"... I'm going to break the Genjutsu... Naruto-kun needs to hear what happened with Sasuke-k... Sasuke..." Hinata stopped being familiar with this Sasuke person, and she had a deep, almost angry frown on her face.**

 **Yami took her hand off of Hinata's wrist.**

 **"I don't care what reason you have... as long as you wake Naruto up." Yami didn't care what Hinata had to say, so long as Naruto would be up and moving again.**

"Yes, please do already." Nana demanded, really starting to get creeped out by the unconscious blonde's unmoving form.

"Ooooh… better be careful Yami," Momo said while suddenly popping up beside her twin, making the petite pinkette yelp in surprise before her bustier sibling gabbed her in a one-armed hug. "Sounds like little sis wants some of Whiskers for herself."

"I do not!" Nana exclaimed angrily, her face turning bright red in embarrassment as she elbowed Momo's side hard enough to make her let go and promptly shoved her away. "And for the millionth time, I'M THE OLDER TWIN!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure you are." The plant-lover said in a placating tone as she playfully pat her sister's head, enraging the petite girl even more.

"Why I outa…" Shaking in rage and looking ready to have an aneurysm, Nana was _this_ close to committing attempted regicide before red hair suddenly wrapped itself around both twins, turning into solid metal chains and hoisting them apart.

"Ah, ah, ah, that's enough of that you two," Mea said in a chiding tone while setting them down on opposite sides of herself, yet pointedly keeping them tied up. "You can fight later, we're missing the show."

"Grrr… fine." Nana grumbled with a scowl, not bothering trying to get free since she knew how strong her friend could make her hair, while Momo just smiled cheekily.

 **Hinata used her chakra to break the Genjutsu that Naruto was under.**

 **"Zzzzzzzzzzz."**

 **Now, instead of a genjutsu sleep, Naruto was in a regular sleep. His head tilted to the left, and his body started to move into a far more comfortable position.** **Yami gave Naruto a look of annoyance, since he didn't wake up.**

"Hehe, classic." Mikan said with a soft giggle, which only grew when she saw the identical look of annoyance on 'real' Yami's face.

 **Her hand turned into a large hand, before she used that hand to cover his hand, preventing him from breathing.**

 **"Wake up."**

 **"Gah!? What the hell!? I was having a really good dream Yami-chan!" Naruto grabbed Yami's hair hand and moved it out of his face. Yami twitched in annoyance when she heard that while she, for two weeks, had been worrying about him, that he had been having a good dream.**

"Oh come on Yami, for all you know those nice dreams were about yo-*Smack-Smack-Smack* Ow!" Momo started to say before yelping in pain as she was repeatedly slapped by hair hands, once again curtesy of an embarrassed Yami. "Come on, at least let me finish first."

"No."

 **"... How long have I... Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked around, and saw that with Yami, was Hinata.**

 **What?**

 **"Naruto-kun... Kakashi-sensei placed you under a Genjutsu. You've been asleep for two weeks now. I have something to tell you... it's about Sasuke." Hinata stated as she looked down at Naruto sadly. "... He was labelled as a criminal... and he killed Danzo." Hinata explained to Naruto.**

"I'll say it again, good riddance and about time." Mikan said with a huff as she crossed her arms.

 **Naruto frowned.**

 **Yami raised an eyebrow.**

 **"... Damnit Sasuke, now it's going to be harder to bring you back to Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered in annoyance.**

 **...**

 **"... Sakura-chan went out to... kill Sasuke." Hinata stated with a downtrodden tone. She looked at Naruto with her eyes filled with an emotion that Naruto knew well. Yami looked at Naruto, and saw that his eyes were widened.**

'… _Oh no, I'm pretty sure I know where this is going,'_ Sephie thought while unconsciously tightening her grip on Lala. ' _Please don't let it be so, please.'_

 **Disbelief.**

 **"No way, Sakura-chan loves Sasuke too much-"**

 **"Sasuke killed Sakura-chan." Hinata finished what she was saying to Naruto. She ripped the band-aid off with tears in her eyes, unable to look at Naruto in the eyes. Hinata didn't know the full story, but she knew that Sakura went after Sasuke with a few other of their friends. Everyone else was still alive... because Sakura knocked them all out, so that she could fight Sasuke alone.**

…

"Oh my god." Mikan whispered as she cupped a hand over her mouth, her eyes already starting to water as the bluenette's words registered within her mind.

' _Dammit.'_ Sephie seemed to deflate into herself as her fears were confirmed, while Lala went complete still in her grasp.

 **Yami looked back to Naruto with worry.**

 **He was unreadable.**

 **"... I... I... believe you..." Naruto spoke after a moment. He gripped his hand into a fist, and Hinata leaned forward and went to place her hand on his. Naruto jumped out of his bed and stormed out of his own apartment.**

 **Yami stopped Hinata from following him.**

 **He needed to be alone.**

With that the television went back to buffering mode, leaving a deafening silence over the room that went on for what felt like hours.

"Those stupid… cruel… horrible… revolting…"

At least, that was the case until one Lala Deviluke suddenly pried herself out of her mother's grasp and stomped off to a familiar corner of the room, her face pure red, tail twitching so erratically it looked like she had multiple of them, and steam literally oozing from her ears as she grumbled under her breath.

As this was happening, Sephie, Momo, and Nana all paled dramatically with terrified expressions.

"Oh no." "Oh crap." "That's not good." They said respectively at the same time, glancing at each-other nervously before simultaneously diving to the farthest side of the room behind Nana's bed with Rito, Mikan, Mea, and Yami in tow just as Lala was enveloped by the somehow fixed Hide-a-Bathroom.

"Huhu-whazza?" Rito groaned out drowsily, roused from the sudden movement of being dragged onto the floor. "Whazz going on? Why's evverybody on thee floor? And where's Lala?"

"You'll find out in three…" Sephie started as sweat poured from her brow.

"Two…" Momo continued while hugging herself to the floor.

"One." Nana finished while nudging Mea's side, prompting the transforming redhead to encase them both in her hair before it turned into a solid steel dome.

*SQUEEEE-CRASH* "I HATE THOSE STUPID MEANIES!" And not a moment too soon either as with a thunderous blast that likely shook the entire city, the poor bathroom exploded, sending plaster, metal, and porcelain flying in all directions as Lala screamed out angrily at the top of her lungs.

-End Chapter-

AN: Sorry for the long wait guys, been stuck with the worst case of writer's block ever. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please review


End file.
